Thistle and Weeds
by Alabaster86
Summary: An AU in which Mai and her family never went to Omashu. When Zuko returns to the Fire Nation after his banishment, anticipating seeing Mai again, he discovers just how much things have changed.
1. Chapter 1

**Thistle and Weeds***

_**Prologue**_

Giving her bedroom one final, lingering glance, Mai sighed and then pulled the door shut. She glided gracefully down the stairs of her parents' home, making sure not to trip on flowing scarlet robes. Her mother and father awaited her at the bottom, both beaming. It was her wedding day. But Mai had long ago given up on ever being happy.

~~~~~000000~~~~~

When the ship rounded the last bend and Capitol City came into sight, Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation held his breath for a moment. He was home again, though a part of him still refused to believe. After three years away, the Fire Nation had faded in his mind, becoming sepia tinted and dull rather than rich and vibrant, and often, he had given up any hope of ever returning. But here he was. And there were the Great Gates of Azulon. Zuko could almost forget about his Uncle Iroh chained up below deck and the terrible guilt that he felt. He smiled, forcefully pushing bad thoughts aside, and focused on Mai instead. Only _she _could make everything better.

~~~~~000000~~~~~

"Oh, Mai, you look stunning." Her mother, Akira, smoothed down a bit of scarlet, and then smoothed down a bit of her daughter's lovely ebony hair, before stepping back and admiring the sixteen** year old.

"Thanks," Mai replied dully.

It mattered to everyone else that she looked her best, but Mai honestly did not care. Her marriage to Taro Nakamura was arranged. She had agreed a few months ago, after intense pressure from both her mother and her father. The fight had gone out of her completely and Mai was empty inside, empty of feeling and empty of desire. She spoke mechanically, saying what was expected of her. Taro didn't seem to mind. She would be a pretty thing on his arm, a woman who could provide him with children. Conversation and love simply weren't part of the picture.

Taro wasn't vicious or cruel. She didn't _hate_ him. Honestly, it would be better if she did. At least then, she would feel _something_. Instead, Mai hardly noticed when he was anywhere near. He was a moderately intelligent, moderately good looking twenty one year old, heir to his father's fortune, part of the home guard, even tempered and dull. Agni, he was dull.

If it hadn't been Taro, it would have some other young man, equally boring. What was the point in putting the inevitable off? So Mai accepted her fate and complied with everything. Now, she just wanted the ceremony over with. It was too public and too many eyes would be watching.

But after that came the wedding night and Taro would have expectations. Mai suspected that _it _would be dull as well.

~~~~~000000~~~~~

When he stepped off the boat, his sister, Azula, and her friend, Ty Lee, by his side, Zuko breathed in deeply as if the Fire Nation air could revitalize him. Guards surrounded them and a palanquin waited.

The prince turned around when he heard the rattle of Iroh's chains. Azula's men handled him roughly and shouted slurs at the 'traitor'. Zuko cringed and guilt flared once more. He wanted to stop them, break the chains and set his uncle free. Zuko had never wanted to see Iroh a prisoner. The old man stared straight ahead and straight _through_ his nephew.

"Don't be an idiot, Zuko. He got exactly what he deserved." Azula's eyes gleamed coldly and she threw a quick glance over her shoulder. "Put Uncle Fatso out of your mind."

"He'll be all right," Ty Lee stated more gently.

"I, I guess," the prince conceded and averted his eyes. He wanted to slap Azula for disrespecting the old man. But he himself had done worse; he had betrayed his uncle. Forgiveness or any kind of reconciliation seemed impossible, the hole in his heart irreparable.

Once in the palanquin, anticipation and nervousness took over. How would he fit back into palace life? How would his father, Fire Lord Ozai, welcome him home? What would he do to fill in his time? Would his father begin to groom him? Or would he be relegated to second best, just like old times?

The closer they got to the palace, the beautiful red building looming in the distance, the sweatier Zuko's palms got and the harder his heart pounded against his rib cage.

"Seriously, I can hear your heart beating," Azula sneered. "What is your problem?"

Zuko wanted desperately to tell _someone_ how he felt, but he had no one to confide in. Once he settled in, he would seek out Mai. She always listened without judgment. She cared.

_She __**did**__ care. What about this?_

The prince's fingers grazed his huge scar, a scar that dominated the left side of his face. Mai didn't know what he looked like with the disfiguring mark. Perhaps it would be too much for her.

_No! Mai doesn't care about things like that. It will be fine. It __**has **__to be fine._

The thought of no Iroh and no mother and no Mai was almost too much to bear.

Ty Lee, unaware of Zuko's inner torment, bounced on the cushions and smiled happily. "We're almost there, Zuko." In a gesture of friendship, the acrobat and chi blocker put her hand over the prince's and squeezed.

"Yeah," he agreed, pulling his hand away.

Ty Lee's smile vanished.

~~~~~000000~~~~~

Braziers and candles burned everywhere, illuminating the dark, old temple with warm, flickering light. Guests filled the space, friends of her mother's and father's, family and friends of the groom and his parents. Mai had no one there just for her. Her thoughts turned quickly to Azula and Ty Lee. She missed them, Ty Lee especially. But they were in the past, just like Zuko.

_Zuko, if you hadn't left…..I know you didn't have a choice…..it's not fair. It's just not fair._

For the first time in weeks, Mai's mask cracked, just a tiny fissure, and she permitted her emotions a brief stint of freedom. The noblewoman felt a pang of longing and loneliness so strong that her knees buckled. Her pale gold eyes, perfectly made up, filled with tears. She struggled, one making its escape despite her efforts.

_Let them think that somehow I care about this farce._

But no one noticed and the ceremony began. Mai mumbled her part while Taro spoke his in a loud, clear, proud voice. And then it was over and Mai was a married woman. Was she her mother now?

~~~~~000000~~~~~

No one had mentioned Mai. Did Ty Lee and Azula even speak with her anymore? Had things changed that much since he had left?

"Um," Zuko began tremulously as they neared the palace, "do you know what Mai's up to?"

"Oh, Zuko, it's been three years. Did you expect her to wait for you? Mai had no way of knowing if you would ever come home." His sister patted him on the arm and gave him an almost sympathetic look. It made Zuko uncomfortable. Azula was rarely sympathetic.

"What are you trying to tell me? Do you guys know something that I don't?"

"We don't know anything, Zuko. Mai hasn't written back to me for months. I want to see her too. Imagine her surprise when she sets eyes on all three of us." The acrobat, dressed in pink, wriggled a bit closer to Zuko. "She might have a boyfriend or something."

Zuko echoed the words. "A boyfriend?"

"Yeah, her mom was always trying to fix her up with one guy or another. Maybe one of them stuck." Ty Lee was well aware of the feelings Zuko and Mai once had for each other. She felt cruel, sticking the knife in like she was. Meanness did not come naturally to her. But her tongue seemed to have acquired a life of its own.

"Oh, I see." His heart aching, the prince leaned back into the cushions and wished that he could disappear.

~~~~~000000~~~~~

Mai walked stiffly alongside her husband.

_Husband….how did that happen? I know how it happened, but I thought that my life would be different. I thought that I would marry someone I love. What difference does it make now what I thought?_

Family and guests followed behind, creating quite a spectacle for the people of Capitol City. Citizens stopped and whispered and pointed at the couple. Mai squirmed and all she could think about then was making it back to her childhood home where the reception would be held.

Taro threw back his shoulders and strutted along like a peacock. Mai felt herself shrinking even further. When the royal palanquin came into view, he took Mai's elbow and gently moved her off to the side of the street so that it could pass unobstructed.

"I wonder who is inside," he whispered. "Perhaps it's the Fire Lord."

_Who cares? Do you really think that the Fire Lord gives a thought to you?_

As the palanquin passed, someone pushed aside the thick, red curtains.

~~~~~000000~~~~~

"Look," Ty Lee exclaimed. "It's a wedding procession. How romantic! One day that will be me."

Azula yawned and leaned her head back, completely uninterested. Zuko really didn't care about weddings, but he stretched forward anyway, past the acrobat, and poked his head out through the curtains.

_Is that the bride? She's lovely. But she seems sad._

He stared hard at the couple that headed the procession and as they came closer, recognition slowly dawned. Mai was taller and her shape more womanly. But that unearthly pale skin, that hair, so dark and luxurious, that face, so beautiful, could belong to no one else.

"Mai," he managed to choke out. "It's Mai."

"Whaaa?" Ty Lee said disbelievingly. "Let me look again." She gave Zuko a little shove and stared hard at the bride. "Agni, it _is _Mai. She's married. Wow!" Part of her hurt for Zuko and part of her swelled with hope and triumph; maybe there was a chance for _her_ now.

The princess yawned once more, making a show of it, stretching her arms above her head. "So she finally caved. What are you going to do now, brother?"

Zuko had no answer for that. And whatever bit of wonder his arrival back home had inspired, whatever hope for his future, evaporated.

_Mai is married. Mai is married. Mai is married._

It was all he could think about now. If only he'd made it home sooner.

~~~~~000000~~~~~

"It's not the Fire Lord," Taro declared, sounding disappointed.

Mai gave the palanquin a cursory once over. A head protruded from the curtains; thick, shaggy, brown hair, unusually cut, gold eyes wide with surprise and a burn scar, huge and hideous. Somehow, the face was still remarkably handsome, the burn adding a sense of character to the even features.

"It's Zuko," she said faintly.

Taro couldn't make out what his bride had said. "_Who_ is it?"

"It's Prince Zuko. His banishment must be over. I. I didn't know." Mai brought a hand to her mouth and held back a cry.

_Why now? Why not a month ago? Everything could have been different._

"Oh, _him,_" Taro replied dismissively. "I suppose we'll hear all about why he's back. Anyway, it doesn't matter. We have more important things to worry about."

He linked his arm through Mai's and planted a kiss on her cheek.

_Maybe __**you**__ do. For me, nothing is more important than Zuko._

*Title taken from the Mumford and Sons song of the same name. It (the song) struck me as fitting somehow. Besides, I like the title.

**I'm aging Mai up just slightly (a few months perhaps) so that she is of official marrying age.

* * *

A/N: I had this particular idea quite awhile ago but sort of put it aside. I was looking for something a little different to write but still Maiko. I'm hopeful that this story will keep me inspired. Tough times are ahead for our favorite pair (most of which I haven't given much thought to yet). Feedback is greatly appreciated.

Alabaster


	2. Chapter 2

**Thistle and Weeds**

_**Chapter 1: The Unfairness of It All**_

_**(Music for this chapter…Paradise by Coldplay)**_

"I can't believe that Mai didn't tell us about the wedding. I mean, we were, we _are_ her best friends. Aren't we, Azula?"

The trio was inside the palace now, away from the crowded streets and away from Mai. They sat around a small dining table sipping iced tea and eating a light dinner. Servants hovered nearby, silent, attentive and almost invisible, just the way Azula liked them. Zuko poked at his food but none made it to his mouth. The smells, usually intoxicating, were making him ill. Azula and Ty Lee, on the other hand, ate with gusto.

"I can't _begin_ to understand Mai's behavior. Maybe she's leaving her old life behind in favor of her new one." The princess stared pointedly at her brother then and kicked his leg beneath the table.

"Stop," he growled. "You're not six years old anymore, Azula."

"Well, _someone_ is in a foul mood." She smirked then and gave Ty Lee a sidelong look. "I think that Zuko may need some comforting."

"What are you trying to start, _sister_? Is everything a game to you? Mai is married! I, I….oh, forget it. You wouldn't understand." The prince stood up quickly and threw his napkin on the table before tearing out of the room.

He sprinted down the corridor past several startled servants and headed toward his bedroom. Maybe he could find some sanctuary in sleep. It wasn't as if his father was in any hurry to see him.

"Perhaps tomorrow," the Fire Lord's top aide had said. "Your father is very busy. But rest assured he knows that you are here now."

His father's welcome or lack thereof seemed a small thing given what Zuko had witnessed earlier. What did any of it matter? Mai was gone from him. The one person whom he could open up to, the one person who listened, the girl he knew now without a doubt that he loved was unavailable, unattainable. Her heart belonged to someone else.

If only Zuko could talk to Mai, he would learn different.

~~~~0000~~~~

The parade of guests seemed endless. Mai forced a tight smile for each one, thanking them for their presence and for their gifts. She knew only a few of the men and women and really didn't give a damn whether they came or left or anything in between. Her new husband, seated beside her, smiled graciously and nodded. Occasionally his hand strayed to her knee and rested there for a moment. A chill traveled through Mai. She knew very well that in a few short hours Taro would be touching much more than that.

"Don't fight it," her mother had instructed, all hard won wisdom and sage advice. "Let him do what he wants and it will soon be over. You'll get used to it, dear. Perhaps one day you might even enjoy it."

It; her mother wouldn't say the word. That would be like filth in her mouth. In her more spirited days, and would she were marrying Zuko instead of Taro, Mai might have poked her mother and uttered 'sex' a few times.

"Now _that's_ something to look forward to," Mai had muttered under her breath.

And now the time was almost here. Dinner was over. People were wandering out of the house and off home. Soon it would be just her and Taro and her parents. And then Mai and he would take a palanquin to her new residence. It was three streets over, a fair sized house with ten rooms and four servants. Mai wondered if it would ever feel remotely like home.

"It's time to go, Mai," Taro leaned in and whispered into her ear.

"Yes." Mai's voice was resigned and her shoulders slumped slightly.

_I'll think of Zuko. That will make everything better. Yes, that's what I'll do._

Her mother and father hugged her goodbye. Mai couldn't recall the last time she had gotten a hug from either of them.

"You'll be fine, Mai. I'll look in on you later tomorrow, all right?" Akira patted her daughter's shoulder comfortingly.

Strangely, the young woman found herself looking forward to that visit. "All right," she answered softly.

Taro took her hand in his and led her outside. Helping her into the palanquin, he closed the curtains tight. Mai bit her lip. Her hands were rigid in her lap. With the closing of those curtains, one life had ended and another had begun.

~~~~0000~~~~

Sleep, at least the deep, dreamless kind that Zuko sought, would not come. His mind was filled with thoughts of Mai and tormented by the knowledge that while he tossed and turned in _his_ bed, she was giving herself to another man in _her_s. He tried not to be angry. He tried not to be jealous. Mai must have her reasons, after all. She must not have had a choice.

_What if she stopped caring? What if she __**wanted**__ to marry that man? But then why did she look so sad? Bah, you're an idiot! She can't love him. What if she hates him? What if she really wants you instead? What are you going to do about it? Be careful what you assume and what you presume. Oh, Mai…._

His thoughts were a maelstrom, but one stood out clear and urgent. He needed to see Mai and that need was overwhelming. The sixteen year old prince trembled with pent up emotions. He _would_ see her somehow. As part of the royal family, surely he had some power to make things happen. With that slightly happier thought, Zuko settled down a bit and finally found the rest that he so craved.

~~~~0000~~~~

Mai stared at her reflection. She tried on a smile but it wouldn't stick. Scowling instead, having no problem maintaining_ that_ expression, the young bride carefully removed her makeup and then loosed her hair, brushing out its silky length with slow precision. Her wedding robes already hung in the wardrobe and she wore a red silk nightgown instead. The ring Taro had given to her sparkled brilliantly on her left hand. Mai pondered removing the thing; it was a painful reminder of the situation she found herself in. But she rejected the idea. Someone would notice and that would only cause trouble.

Mai didn't want trouble or attention. What she really wanted was to fade away, maybe melt into the wallpaper or disappear into one of the tapestries.

_No such luck._

She stared at the door, firmly closed and locked, the only barrier between her and her new husband.

_Why couldn't it be Zuko? Why is life so cruel? Why didn't I have more faith? He came back. It took three years, but now he's here. And he may as well be half way around the world._

Mai reached for the door handle, but changed her mind. Letting her hand drop, she sat on the shiny stone floor, arms wrapped around her knees. She didn't cry. But when an impatient Taro knocked brusquely, Mai didn't budge either.

"What's taking so long?" he demanded. "You're not going to be difficult, are you?"

"No," she called. Her voice was dull and even and betrayed nothing of the sorrow she felt. "Give me a minute."

Taro mumbled something about not wanting to wait forever and stomped off, back to the bed, no doubt.

_Just get it over with. It won't be that bad. I'll close my eyes and think about Zuko._

Her knees shook a bit as she stood, but Mai breathed in deeply and calmed herself. By the time she opened the door and walked into the bedroom, she had smothered her pain once more. Taro sat on the edge of the bed wearing nothing but knee length sleep pants. He gazed at Mai, his brown eyes taking in every inch of her. Mai felt as though she were being itemized and then put together again. Her discomfort was intense. She had no idea what to do next.

"Come sit beside me," Taro suggested.

He sounded gentle enough. Mai forced her limbs to move again, walking across soft carpeting that soothed her feet, before sitting a few feet away from her husband.

He shook his head and patted the spot right by his thigh. "I meant a little closer than that."

Mai met his eyes for just a moment and then edged over a tiny bit. Taro sighed and reached for her. His fingers stroked Mai's hair and she repressed a shudder. Bridging the remaining distance, Taro leaned in to kiss his wife. She didn't mean to. It wasn't a conscious movement. But Mai jerked her head away, and narrowly avoided Taro's lips.

To his credit, Taro showed no anger. "Look, Mai, I realize that you don't love me now and maybe this," he waved his hand about, indicating anything and everything, "isn't what your little naïve girl heart dreamed of, but we're married. You agreed to this arrangement. Now it's time to act the part."

"What if I don't?" she blurted out rebelliously, shocked by her own daring.

"Then we would have a bad situation. I don't want that. You don't want that, do you? And our parents would be very disappointed. They expect grandchildren soon. So you see, Mai, we can't put this off forever or at all. It won't be bad. I promise."

_I'll pretend that I'm somewhere else. I'll pretend that I'm with Zuko._

Mai repeated those words in her head over and over again as Taro claimed first her mouth and then her body, roaming everywhere with eager hands. Mai did not resist, but she gave absolutely nothing back to her husband. Taro didn't seem to mind or to notice as he pushed her down on to her back.

Staring up at the ceiling which was covered with an elaborate mural, Mai counted the depictions of fire over and over again. She felt a brief instance of pain and grit her teeth. Taro stopped for a moment, perhaps wondering if she would complain. But Mai said nothing. When his movements became more frenzied, the young woman pictured Zuko as she had seen him earlier in the day.

_He's changed so much. But I can still see the little boy in his face. _

She imagined reaching up and touching the scar, caressing it gently, showing him that it didn't matter to her.

_It must have been so hard for him. _

She imagined holding his hand, enjoying the warmth of his embrace, kissing him again.

_I wonder if he's thinking about me. I hope he is._

If he longed for her as she longed for him, some of the pain might go away.

_Will I ever see him or talk to him again?_

Mai was determined to make that happen somehow. She was Azula's friend, after all. Surely a noblewoman could visit with her friend, the Princess of the Fire Nation. If she happened to see the prince as well, so be it. Nothing untoward could be construed from such an innocent thing. And really, Mai didn't care what anyone thought. She would seek out any bit of joy she could find. Damn the consequences.

She smiled. It was her first genuine one in weeks. The thought of seeing Zuko, talking to him, maybe even touching him, was all it took. Taro mistook the smile for some sort of satisfaction and plodded along proudly. Mai hardly noticed and when it was finally over, she turned onto her side without a word and, exhausted, went to sleep.

~~~~0000~~~~

"What are you doing, Zuko?" Azula peered over her brother's shoulder.

Irritated, he snapped a reply. "Why are you here? Don't you have training to do or some plot to come up with?"

"I can do all that once I figure out what you're up to." Hands on hips and a determined look on her face, the princess would not budge.

"Fine; it's not really a secret anyway." Zuko cleared his throat and then spoke. "I'm inviting Mai and her husband to dinner tomorrow. Yes, you and Ty Lee are welcome." He sighed then. "Like I could keep you away anyhow."

Azula snorted. "Oooh, the plot thickens; is this part of some lame attempt to somehow get together with Mai despite her marriage."

Zuko had no intention of baring his soul to Azula. She wasn't the confessor type. She was the cruel mockery type instead. So he bit down on his tongue and went back to writing his invitation.

Unaffected by her taciturn brother, Azula continued to talk. "Her husband's name is Taro Nakamura, by the way. His family is very, very wealthy. He's twenty one years old and he is in the home guard. Maybe we'll be invaded and Taro will die a horrible death. Wouldn't that be convenient?" She laughed then and gave her brother a slap on the back.

"Great," he hissed crumpling up his paper. "Now I have to start all over again."

"It's not like you have anything else to do," his sister sneered before leaving the room. "Although, I did make you sound like a real hero to Father."

"What? You talked to him? What did he say? Why hasn't he sent for me yet?" Typical; he always favored Azula. Turning to face his sister, Zuko waited for her reply.

The princess just shrugged and flashed him an infuriating smile. "You'll have to wait." She left then, leaving an angry and confused brother behind.

"What else is new?" Taking out a fresh sheet of paper, he began once again.

_Mr. and Mrs. Nakamura,_

Zuko stared at the characters and wanted to cry.

_I would be honoured to have you both as guests for dinner tomorrow evening._

That was a lie, of course. He never wanted to lay eyes on Taro.

~~~~0000~~~~

"You look tired, Mai." Akira poured the tea and handed her daughter a cup.

Mai reached for the strong brew and sipped gratefully. "Is that your attempt at subtlety?"

"I don't know what you mean." The woman looked affronted. "I'm merely showing concern for my daughter."

"You want to know how last night went, don't you? You want to know if my husband was pleased."

"Don't put words in my mouth, dear."

Neither said anything for a few minutes. A servant brought a tray heaped high with tiny sandwiches. Mai had no appetite and pushed the tray aside. Akira thought briefly, then picked one up, nibbling at its corners delicately.

"I endured," Mai finally offered.

"Things," Akira dropped her voice to a whisper, "in the bedroom will improve with time. I went through the same thing with your father."

"I don't want to know that, Mother. And I don't want things to improve."

"Oh, Mai, I hope all this doesn't have something to do with Prince Zuko's return. You're a married woman, a proper married woman. You would do well to always remember that." Akira put the sandwich down unfinished. She refilled her cup and stared piercingly at her daughter.

Mai was stone-faced and remained mute. A knock on the door and the scurry of a servant bringing her new mistress a letter, disrupted the silence. The young woman broke the royal seal, excitement coursing through her veins. It was from Zuko. Mai would be seeing him much sooner than she had thought.

~~~~0000~~~~

A/N: This story is a slow build, non action kind, but I have exciting plans. Actually, this is the most excited I have been about a story in a long time. I hope that you are excited as well, or at the very least, are enjoying the story so far. And for some reason, very fitting songs keep popping into my head, so I figured that I would share them.

Alabaster


	3. Chapter 3

**Thistle and Weeds**

**Chapter 2: First Encounter**

_**(Music for Chapter 2: 'Dress' by P.J. Harvey for Ty Lee)**_

"You're smiling," Akira observed. She fiddled nervously with her immaculate robes and reflexively patted her brown hair. The woman would never claim to completely know or understand her daughter, but Akira could sense a change in the new bride. She sensed that something was going to happen, something that had definitely _not_ been part of any set of plans.

"Astute," Mai shot back, suddenly full of more life than she could recall feeling for months. "Zuko has invited me and Taro to dinner tomorrow night. It wouldn't be right to refuse a member of the royal family, now would it, mother?"

"That _is _what I taught you," the woman agreed. She paused while a servant cleared away the uneaten sandwiches and brought in a tray of cakes. "But Mai dear, I don't believe your reasons for agreeing to this dinner are the right ones."

Suddenly famished, Mai snatched a couple of cakes and gobbled them up quickly. Her hand hovered in mid air over the tray as she caught her mother's disapproving look. "What? I'm hungry."

"You need to take better care of yourself. Gorging on cakes will do you no good."

Mai was beginning to wish that her mother had never come. And she would _not_ acknowledge that remark with any sort of reply. "Zuko was my friend, mother. I mourned for him. I missed him. And I want to see him."

"You thought that you were in love with him," Akira clarified. "You are treading on dangerous ground."

_I knew. And I __**still **__know._

"It's dinner. And I'm sure that Azula and Ty Lee will be there as well. How dangerous could that be?" Naturally Mai wished that she could leave Taro at home and that both girls could be magically transported somewhere else. But right now, she would take anything good that was handed to her.

Akira shook her head and pursed her lips. "You know exactly what I'm getting at, young lady. But I suppose that I have no say anymore."

"No, you rescinded that right once you gave me away like some piece of meat." Narrow gold eyes sparked.

"I resent that statement." Akira squared her shoulders and met her daughter's gaze head on. "You agreed to this marriage. No one held a knife at your throat."

"Not literally, no; but I felt that blade nevertheless. I never felt as though I had any real choice. Perhaps I should have run away like Ty Lee. She's braver than I am." Suddenly Mai felt spent and she flung herself back into the wall of cushions behind her.

Akira thought back to her own youth and her own arranged marriage to Hoshi, a man she now cared for and genuinely liked. She wasn't certain that her feelings amounted to love exactly, but a deep affection had developed between them. She hoped that Mai's relationship with Taro would evolve in the same way. The woman also realized that with youth came dreams of something richer and deeper, a bond sealed by love and romance rather than convenience and timing. Those same dreams had once been hers, quickly given up in favor of doing her duty.

"I understand, Mai." Her daughter snickered rudely. "No, Mai, I _do _understand. You forget that I was sixteen once too." Akira joined Mai on the sofa, a show of solidarity. "I wanted true love and romance and I wanted my first time to be perfect. I don't think that happens very often, dear, sad as that may be."

"I shouldn't have agreed. I should have been stronger. Now look at everything." Part of Mai felt like a broken hearted little girl and wanted nothing more than for her mother to hold her close and whisper soothing words in her ear. The feeling did not last long.

"You are married to Taro. Do not forget that, Mai. If you stray, your reputation will be sullied." Akira's lips were pursed again and she frowned at her daughter.

"And _your_ reputation," Mai countered bitterly. "That's always more of a concern for you."

"You've been warned." Akira rose suddenly. "I'd best get home and see to your brother. This dinner, Mai, go, be polite and nothing more. That is my advice to you. Let go of the past. You have a new future to look forward to."

_But I don't look forward to any of it, __**nothing. **_

Deciding it was best to keep any further thoughts regarding her marriage or Zuko quiet for now, Mai silently walked her mother to the front door.

"You have a lovely home here, Mai. Be happy."

_If only it were that simple._

~~~~0000~~~~

Zuko wanted everything to be perfect. It was silly, really. What did he or Mai care about the food or the dishes or the flowers? Maybe it was a subtle show of power to this Taro man who lived with and slept with his Mai.

_She's not yours. Maybe she never was._

"Stupid brain," he muttered.

The prince was full of doubts. He was confused and angry and hurt. But the need for Mai dominated all those feelings and drove him relentlessly. Determination and drive were what had helped him through three years of banishment. Once he set his mind on something, anything, his focus was almost frightening and he never, _ever _gave up. Zuko had no intention of giving up on Mai.

"Wow, you're going all out," Azula declared when she waltzed into the dining room. "And all for Mai."

Zuko ignored her. He took one last look around the room and satisfied, made for the door.

"Oh, Zuko, Father is waiting for you." The look of surprise on her brother's face delighted Azula. "Hurry up; you don't want to make him angry."

"You could have told me sooner," he grumbled, all nervous and upset now. Meetings with his father rarely seemed to go well. He liked to be prepared. Of course, at their last 'meeting', Ozai had burned half of his face.

"What would be the fun in that?" the young princess smirked. "Go on, get out of here."

Zuko ran down the hallway. He seemed to be doing a _lot_ of that.

~~~~0000~~~~

Ozai narrowed his eyes and peered down at his son. "You're late."

He was intimidating; handsome, strong, ruthless. His father looked much the same as he had three years earlier in that arena, his fist all fire and those eyes all loathing. Zuko swallowed hard considered making an excuse, then decided against that tactic. Ozai didn't like excuses.

"It won't happen again, Father." Zuko bowed, dropping to the floor, placing his forehead on soothing cool stone.

"It had better not." Ozai was surprised. He had expected Zuko to cower and shake like a little girl. "I hear that you did well in Ba Sing Se."

"What exactly did you hear?" The question was out before Zuko gave it any thought.

_And why do you give such credence to whatever Azula says?_

"The Avatar is dead and you killed him. I would say an accomplishment such as that warrants a reward." Ozai smiled, but it wasn't a kind smile. Rather, it was ferocious, and reminded Zuko of the many porpoise-sharks he had seen during his time at sea.

"Uh, a reward; I don't need any rewards, Father. I'm just grateful to be home." Unbidden, his thoughts turned once again to Mai and her unexpected marriage. Just as suddenly, his father's words hit him full force.

_Wait a minute. Did he say that I killed the Avatar? What is Azula up to? That little…._

"Hmm, no need to be so modest, boy. You've eliminated an enemy. Now, I also hear that you're having a few guests over for dinner tonight."

"Does Azula report _everything_ to you," the prince snapped.

Ozai laughed, a rare sound, something Zuko hadn't heard for far longer than the three years of his absence. "I would hope so." Lowering the wall of orange and yellow fire so that he could better see his son, Ozai gestured for him to come closer. The young man obeyed. Emotionless gold eyes took him in from head to toe. "You're scrawny looking. Make sure that you eat properly and train. And if you're going to take Mai to your bed, be discreet about it at least." He tugged at his beard then. "Maybe I'll be able to help you in some way, with Mai, I mean. We'll see. We'll see."

Those last words were cryptic, and help from his father would come with conditions, but his heart swelled with hope anyway. Zuko hadn't known what to expect from his father. He left the throne room just as baffled as when he had entered.

~~~~0000~~~~

"I wonder if Zuko likes pink," Ty Lee mused as she stood in front of her full length mirror. "Hmm, no, I think he would prefer red."

The acrobat tilted her head and stared at herself. She was happy with what she saw and began to hum something upbeat. Well aware that her 'assets' pleased boys, most boys anyway, she intended to emphasize them. Wandering over to her closet, Ty Lee selected a pretty, snug fitting red dress. She pulled it over her head and smoothed down the silky fabric. Breasts and hips jutted out pleasingly and the fourteen year old smiled.

"He should like_ this_ outfit. Maybe he'll notice me tonight."

Ty Lee had harbored a crush on Zuko for years and now that he was fair game, she intended to make a play for the prince. She knew that he cared for Mai. She also knew very well, how much Mai had cared for Zuko once upon a time.

"But she married someone else," the girl declared as if defending her actions. "She didn't have faith that Zuko would come back. She wasn't brave enough to wait for him. What's wrong with me pursuing him?"

On paper, in black ink, there was nothing wrong with her intentions. Zuko was single and Mai was married. Ink and paper, however, could never get the emotions right. They wouldn't show Mai's hurt or Ty Lee's guilt or Zuko's pain and determination.

"Just see what happens, Ty," she advised herself. "Follow Zuko's lead."

That advice wasn't particularly comforting. Married or not, Mai would outshine her in Zuko's eyes. And Ty Lee wanted Mai's happiness as much as she wanted her own. Everything _really_ was a mess.

"Maybe the shine will fade. Maybe I should just back off. Damn it, Mai, look what you've done!"

Anger flared _briefly_ through the acrobat. She could never stay angry for long. And soon she was pinning up her hair and making sure that her makeup was perfect.

"Dinner should be interesting," she told the mirror. "I'll let you know how it went when I get back."

Finally finished, she made her way to the palace.

~~~~0000~~~~

Mai got ready in the bathroom. Her husband may have seen her naked, but she did not feel comfortable dressing or undressing in front of him. He was essentially a stranger to Mai, and she to him, strangers thrust together, strangers supposed to magically become husband and wife in more than name only.

"You don't need to hide," Taro called. He sounded exasperated.

Mai had refused his advances the night before, claiming soreness. Taro hadn't pushed but he wondered if perhaps his new bride would continue to make herself unavailable. That wouldn't do. That wouldn't do at all.

"I'm not hiding. I prefer to be alone."

Taro sighed and asked the spirits for patience. His parents had predicted this sort of behavior and tried to prepare him for it. That fact made it no less annoying.

Mai, meanwhile, brushed her hair until it shimmered, allowing it to fall loose down her back. Her robes were burgundy and black, delicate little slippers poking out from beneath. And her makeup was subdued and perfect. She was dressing for Zuko, not Taro and she could not help the smile that played with her painted lips.

_I'm going to see Zuko, actually see him, up close. I can't believe that it's been three years. I wonder if he's changed. I wonder if he hates me now._

That thought made her almost sick. Nervousness set in. She wanted to go then and get the evening underway. Once she knew what Zuko felt, Mai would be more at ease. Azula and Ty Lee, though her friends, were secondary in her mind.

"Ah, so you're ready to leave?" Taro asked as soon as she opened the door. He stared at her approvingly and reached for her hand. She kept hers tightly by her side. "You look lovely."

Mai answered mechanically. "Thank you. You look good as well." She didn't care what Taro looked like. Her eyes would not be on him during dinner.

"Yes, well, it is the Prince and Princess of the Fire Nation after all. It wouldn't do to look slovenly."

~~~~0000~~~~

Taro could be observant enough when he concentrated. He noticed the sparkle in Mai's eyes and the flush in her cheeks as they passed through the palace gates and entered the forbidding structure.

_What's going on? Does she have feelings for Prince Zuko? Does he have feelings for her? _

Possessiveness took over and he held tightly to Mai's arm when Zuko, Azula and Ty Lee came into view.

"Welcome," the prince said stiffly. He merely glanced at Taro before allowing his eyes to linger on Mai. "It's so good to see you again, Mai. Three years…" he began and was suddenly overwhelmed by emotion. Only Mai saw his agony. She chewed on her lip and waited. "Three years is too long." The prince turned reluctantly back to Taro. "I trust that you are taking good care of Mai, Mr. Nakamura."

"I'm doing my best. Mai and I are honoured to be here. Thank you for the invitation." The twenty-one year old let go of Mai and gave his host the traditional Fire Nation bow. Zuko returned it.

Azula and Ty Lee took over then, both giving Mai an embrace before pulling back and drinking in their friend. Plans of seducing Zuko vacated Ty Lee's mind, replaced by the pure joy of seeing Mai once again.

"I can't believe you're married, Mai." Ty Lee's comment was innocent but Mai flinched anyway.

"I can't believe it either." Taro threw her a dark glare. "It happened quickly."

Zuko watched discreetly. There was nothing between Taro and Mai, nothing at all. That did not negate the horrible fact of their marriage, however.

"Dinner should be ready," the prince stated.

He led the way to the dining room, sneaking looks over his shoulder at Mai. Their eyes met often, since Mai was sneaking her own looks at _him_. Taro fumed silently and wondered what he had stepped into.

"Be seated," Zuko instructed everyone as they walked into a candlelit room.

For his part, the prince was doing his best to remain calm and dignified, when what he really wanted to do was simply grab Mai and run. The entire situation was awkward and it hurt, but he soldiered through. Reconnecting had to happen somehow and it was best done out in the open, at least for now.

"So, Mai, why didn't you write to us about your wedding?" Azula stared at the older girl. "We would have left the Earth Kingdom a few days earlier just for you."

_I was ashamed. My wedding was not something that I wanted to boast about or advertise._

She shrugged and her ebony hair moved, catching the light from a nearby candle. Zuko was transfixed. "There really wasn't time."

Azula spooned in her soup. "Hmmm. if you say so. Do you like being married? I imagine it would be pure drudgery."

"I'm getting used to it….slowly." Mai squirmed a bit and gave Taro, who sat beside her, a sidelong look. He was most definitely displeased.

"Hardly a glowing recommendation, Taro," Azula smirked. "Do you know that Zuko and Mai had huge crushes on each other? I wonder if they ever really went away."

_So that's why she made herself look so beautiful. That's why she was happy._

"No, Mai never mentioned that."

Zuko flushed and Ty Lee got angry. "That was a long time ago," she said. "I'll bet Zuko met lots of girls while he was, um, gone."

The soup was cleared away and the next course served. Silence descended for a few minutes.

"I didn't have time for girls. I was too busy searching for the Avatar. And it wasn't as if I wanted to leave." The prince stared directly at Mai. "But this," he touched his scar, "changed everything."

Mai had hardly noticed the disfiguring mark. It stood out, red, glaring and angry, but it didn't put the young woman off a bit. If anything, he was more handsome now, hardened by life experiences but with that underlying core of sweetness intact. Mai found him very attractive still.

Ty Lee brushed the prince's hand with hers. "But you're a hero _now_, Zuko." She proceeded to tell of their exploits in Ba Sing Se, Azula interjecting once in awhile, and Zuko saying nothing.

Mai nodded at the appropriate times. When Iroh's name came up, she saw Zuko flinch. She saw the guilt and the sorrow in his eyes. His return as a 'hero' had come with a price. It seemed that everything did.

"And here we are," Ty Lee concluded.

Taro put down his chopsticks, dabbed at his mouth with a napkin and took a sip of his chilled water. "What are your plans, Prince Zuko, now that you're home?"

"My plans are not set. I presume that my father will have duties for me. Right now I'm still settling in. I hear that you're in the Home Guard. How do you like that?" Zuko could care less, but politeness was a part of his upbringing. Iroh would be quick to say that the prince had neglected those manners more than once during their three years together.

"I consider it my duty to our great nation. Should enemy forces ever attack, we are ready to defend. Part of me hopes that one day I will have the chance to use my training." Taro was an adequate bender, and an adequate fighter, nothing more and nothing less. "But that's a selfish thought."

The conversation ebbed and flowed through the main course and dessert and tea. When everyone had had their fill, Zuko suggested a walk outside in the gardens.

"Mai used to enjoy them," he reminisced. "Do you still throw knives?"

Lips twitching, she pulled out one of her favorite blades and showed it to the prince. "I do."

Her husband frowned. It was an odd hobby, one that he did not really approve of. But he couldn't take everything away from her. He wasn't a monster, after all.

"I have some rather large blades," Zuko smiled shyly. "I took up the sword while stuck on a ship for weeks at a time."

Mai's interest was piqued and unconsciously she sidled up to Zuko. Together they walked ahead of the others and out into the night.

"Guess _you've_ been left behind." The princess enjoyed rubbing it in.

Taro frowned once again. "I have a feeling that it won't be the last time."

~~~~0000~~~~

A/N: I've still got a ton of stuff to figure out for this story. My ideas are all sort of vague though there are some things I KNOW won't happen. Hope you're still enjoying it. I can't believe I got this written…must be the power nap I had earlier. Reviews are appreciated greatly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thistle and Weeds**

**Chapter 3: Everyone has an Agenda**

**(Music for Chapter 3: 'Empty Room' by Arcade Fire)**

They stopped by the fountain, scene of many childhood memories, each perching on the edge and staring off into the distance. Despite the years of separation and despite the situation they found themselves in, neither Zuko nor Mai felt awkward.

"You look pretty," Zuko began, fumbling a bit over his words. He saw her lips quirk upward slightly in that typically understated Mai smile. "How are you, really, I mean?"

"Miserable." That one word summed up her life at that moment. "I'm sorry, Zuko."

"I understand the position you were in. I remember your parents. You couldn't put them off forever." He wanted to touch her but held back, unsure of what he would be permitted. Another part of him screamed and rebelled and said that what was permitted didn't matter, honour didn't matter. He was the prince and if he wanted to touch Mai, he should touch her.

The young woman shrugged. "I could have run away like Ty Lee did. I could have said 'no'. For almost three years I waited. I never heard a word. I imagined all sorts of things, none of them good. And I sort of lost myself, Zuko. And here I am, married to Taro when I should be….."

"I'm not giving up, Mai.

"Then you're a better person than I am." She chuckled quietly. "Despite everything, I'm glad that you're home and safe." Mai reached with her fingers and cupped Zuko's scarred cheek. She wanted to tell him so much more. She wanted to tell him that it was _his _face she pictured when Taro took her. It was _his_ hands she imagined on her body. It was _him _she wanted. She tried to tell him all that with her eyes and her fingertips. Then she saw the realization in those gold orbs she loved. He knew. Zuko understood. And that was something at least.

"There has to be a way to change this situation. I'm asking you to have hope again, Mai. Agni, I sound like my uncle." He dropped his head into his hands. "Uh, what did I do? I'm home but everything is wrong. You're married. Azula is playing games and she's up to something. I know it. My uncle is in prison. My father is, well, I don't know what he's thinking. And the Avatar…."

"What?" Mai rasped. She spotted Taro and the others walking toward them. "They're coming."

"The Avatar, I think he might be alive."

Mai kept her face expressionless as Azula approached.

"Strolling down memory lane?" the princess inquired. "How sweet; this is the fountain I was telling you about, Taro."

"I see." His jaw was clenched tight and his back was rigid. He wanted to go home, away from the reminiscing and the snide remarks and the history that Mai shared with each of these people. He didn't fit and that made him angry.

"Perhaps it's time we left," Mai suggested. She didn't _want _to go home with her husband, but sitting in the garden for the rest of time really wasn't an option.

Azula couldn't resist poking the hornet's nest one more time. "But the fun is just beginning. I have so many more stories for Taro. And it's early. Geez, married people; they're so lame."

"Let it go, Azula." Zuko stood up and took his sister forcefully by the arm. "You're being a…."

"Being a what?" she hissed angrily. "Remember, Zuko, who the stronger of us is."

"I don't care," he hissed right back. "You're enjoying all this a little bit too much." Zuko gave her a bit of a shake before letting go of her arm. He turned back to Taro and Mai. "Thank you for coming. We'll do this again. I'll walk you out."

"That won't be necessary," Taro stated stiffly. "After all, Mai _does_ know her way around the palace, doesn't she?"

Mai could only shrug and give the prince one last look. "Thank you, Zuko, for dinner. It was lovely." She wished that she could touch him again, but their one, brief bit of contact might have to carry her through many days and many nights. "Azula, Ty Lee, I'm glad that you're home again. Goodnight."

'Wait," Ty Lee cried. She ran at Mai full force, wrapped her arms about the girl, and hugged so tight that Mai squeaked. "I've really missed you." Her words were sincere and partly inspired by the guilt she felt regarding Zuko.

"I've missed _you_, Ty. Come visit me, okay."

The acrobat wiped at her eyes and gave Mai a bright smile. "I will."

The three left behind watched as Taro and Mai walked back into the palace and disappeared from view. The couple didn't touch and the distance between them was far more than the few inches of space that actually separated their bodies.

"Now that's a happy couple," the princess quipped.

Zuko frowned at her insensitivity but somewhere inside he was pleased. Had Mai actually been happy with Taro, he just might have died.

~~~~0000~~~~

Zuko remained alone in the garden. He wanted to think and under the canopy of stars seemed a good place. Mai was all right; unhappy, but all right. And she was far more beautiful than he had ever imagined her being. Just thinking about her made his chest tighten with want and with love.

_How did things end up so wrong? What can I do to fix them? What if there's nothing I can do?_

The prince knew well enough that he could bed Mai. But he wanted more than just that.

_She's not a whore. She's Mai._

Taro couldn't stop him.

_Unless he does something really drastic._

Images of a blood drenched Mai entered his mind unbidden. Zuko shivered.

_But he doesn't love her. I wonder if he even likes her. Why would he care if Mai and I saw each other? It will make him look stupid, that's why. But he couldn't hurt her. He wouldn't hurt her, would he?_

He decided that Taro seemed like a decent enough man. Like Mai, he had agreed to the arrangement and was now experiencing the consequences of his decision. He was no more at fault than she was. Zuko quietly cursed Mai's mother and father for pushing her until she finally snapped. He laid no blame at Mai's feet.

_There has to be a solution. There has to be. Maybe I'll talk with Uncle. He always has good advice._

Despair filled the prince then. His Uncle Iroh was in prison and probably hated him. The days of good advice might well be over. And who knew what lay in store for the man who had played at, no not played at, had **been **father? And it was his fault.

_I would hate me. I DO hate me._

Chances weren't good that Iroh would even speak. But Zuko vowed that he would visit anyway. If nothing else, he could check up on the old man. Right then he would give almost anything to have Iroh back with him. Decisions were funny things, often made quickly, and often having far reaching affects on many people. Sometimes it seemed impossible to know what the right decision was. Even after making one, certainty sometimes evaded you.

_I sided against him. I decided that going home was more important than anything else. Nothing feels right. I want to make it right again._

Sighing, Zuko leaned his head back on the edge of the bench and stared up at the sky. The stars were a comfort, dependable, always there.

_At least something is._

~~~~0000~~~~

"You hardly tried." Azula shook her head in disappointment. "I thought you wanted Zuko to notice you."

Ty Lee shrunk in her seat, almost disappearing. "I _did_ try. I mean, I picked out a dress I thought that he would like. I stuck up for him and touched him. Mai was right there. I couldn't just kiss him or something."

"Stop being such a wimpy coward. If you want Zuko, you need to go after him a bit more aggressively. Find yourself alone with him. Make it happen." She briefly touched her friend's shoulder. "You can do it."

"What if Zuko isn't interested? And you were trying to make Taro jealous. That didn't help anything." The girl pouted, sticking her bottom lip out. "I really like Zuko, but maybe it isn't a good idea."

"Listen to me, Ty Lee. If you want something, you have to go after it." Putting an arm around her friend, the princess guided her toward the corridor and then to the palace gates.

Ty Lee acquiesced. "Well, I guess that's true." Inside she wondered exactly what Azula was playing at. It seemed to her that the princess was encouraging Zuko to go after Mai just as much as she was encouraging _her_ to go after Zuko. What did she expect would happen? Or was manipulating all these pieces on the playing board amusement enough all by itself? What did Azula care how all those machinations actually affected real living and breathing people.

"It is. Look at me and Ba Sing Se. I decided that I would conquer that peasant city and I did. Sitting back gets you nothing, Ty Lee." The royal watched Ty Lee go through the gates and head off home. "Think about what I said," she called after the acrobat. Once the gates were closed again, Azula rubbed her hands together gleefully. "This is going to be so much fun."

~~~~0000~~~~

Mai snatched a nightgown and robe from her closet and headed straight for the bathroom. There she languorously changed and washed up. She planned on avoiding Taro's advances again. After the feel of Zuko's skin against her fingers, her husband's touch would be intolerable.

"Is this some sort of game you're playing?" Taro called through the thick wooden door. "Are you planning to avoid me forever?"

"If I can," Mai whispered to herself. To Taro she said nothing.

"I don't deserve this kind of treatment." He was almost whining now. "I haven't done anything wrong. It's not my fault the guy you had a crush on reappeared."

It wasn't his fault. Mai agreed. But that did NOT mean that she would give him access to her body again. Let him complain. Let him go to his parents or to hers. Maybe after awhile he would beg to be rid of Mai. Again she spoke not a word to Taro.

"Fine; act like a spoiled little girl."

Mai heard him stomp across the floor, fling back the door and slam it shut. She waited a few minutes before opening the bathroom door a crack and peeking out into the bedroom. It was empty. Mai trembled with relief and ran to the door, locking it. She crawled into the bed then and fell promptly asleep, images of Zuko populating her dreams.

~~~~0000~~~~

By the time she awoke, Taro was long gone, off to his daily training with the Home Guard. Mai ordered breakfast and ate heartily. She had made a decision during the night and needed to make a trip into the shopping district of Capitol City.

She strapped on all her blades, caressing each one in turn, deriving comfort from the feel of cool metal, before slipping into inconspicuous robes. It would not do to be noticed or recognized today. She snuck out the back door, strode through the garden and out the garden gate, before joining the steadily increasing early morning stream of shoppers and business owners. Keeping her head down, Mai walked quickly. Taro's house disappeared in the distance and soon enough Mai was in a slightly seedier part of the city.

There were a few apothecaries to choose from. Sighing, Mai deliberated for a moment out in the street. Nondescript people passed by, off to their jobs in wealthier people's homes. Mai paid them no mind. Eventually, she selected the second shop and stepped inside. The interior was dim, as if somehow the goings on were suspect, but clean. A middle aged couple chatted behind the counter, the woman neatly arranging jars on a shelf while the man wrote new labels for other jars.

"It seems as though we have a customer, Aki." Turning away from her work, the pleasant looking woman gave Mai a smile. "How can we help you?"

There were no further questions. They simply waited for Mai to say her piece. She liked them already.

"I've recently gotten married."

"Yes," Aki stated flatly. "Should we offer our congratulations?"

"What do you think?" Mai quipped.

"Most newly married women who visit us are not happy with the circumstances they find themselves in. So I think not." He grinned then. "We're happy to help in any way that we can."

Mai plunged headfirst. "I don't want to have a baby with this man."

"We can make that event very unlikely." The woman reached behind her and took a jar from the shelf. "You need to brew a strong cup every day."

"Fine; give me enough for a month." That combined with elusiveness should prove the magic formula.

The herbs packaged, money paid, Mai left the shop and walked to her favorite book store. She saw a lot of late night reading in her future.

~~~~0000~~~~

Zuko knew well enough that his father would not approve. He realized that Azula was probably watching his every move and knew exactly where he was going. But he didn't care. Nothing but Mai mattered right now. So he climbed out of the caldera and headed to the white stone prison where his Uncle Iroh was being held. Guards stared at him curiously before recalling protocol and bowing.

"Where is my uncle?" he demanded imperiously.

"I'll show you," one guard offered. He led the prince to the right level and the right damp corridor, gesturing to the last cell. "There."

Zuko made certain the man was well on his way before he moved any closer. A young female guard was outside the cell, speaking to Iroh and the prince could hear the old man's chuckle, so warm and full of life. Tears sprang to his eyes and he dried them before continuing his approach.

"Hmm, looks like you have a visitor, Iroh. I'll let you have some privacy." The pretty guard stared at Zuko, her disdain obvious, turning back to the former general.

"Thank you, Ming. Your company makes these days almost bearable. I will talk with you later, I hope?"

"You will," she replied with a grin. She leaned in close then and whispered something before throwing another look the prince's way.

"I will take your advice into consideration, my dear."

Zuko could feel the anger radiating off the guard as she passed. He would swear that she wanted to give him a piece of her mind. She refrained, however.

Taking a deep breath, Zuko approached the cell. His uncle sat calmly on a thin mat, legs tucked beneath him. Once his amber eyes fell on Zuko, though, his posture changed. The old man grew rigid, turned about so that it was his back facing the prince, and closed his eyes.

"Uncle," Zuko began, his voice even raspier than usual. "I know that you're angry and disappointed with me. I didn't choose what you wanted me to choose. But I'm back now and my father talked to me and he's actually pleased with me. Can you believe that?"

_I was more father than Ozai ever was and now you cling to the crumbs he throws you._

"Did you hear me, Uncle?" Zuko paused, giving the man more time to reply. Nothing but silence greeted him. "Why won't you talk to me? I need your advice."

Inside the cell, Iroh fought back tears. He loved his nephew more than anything or anyone alive, but he would not help him now. The boy wanted to be back in the bosom of his 'family', the bosom of the palace and now he was. Zuko needed to learn now, what his decision back in Ba Sing Se would bring. Iroh had guided him and taught him as best he could and in the end, it was Zuko's longing to be back in the Fire Nation, the longing to have his 'honour' restored that won out. He understood the basis for his nephew's decision, but that did not make it any easier to swallow.

Even unable to see Zuko's face, Iroh sensed that the young prince was quickly losing control of his temper. He knew his nephew as much as anyone could know another human being and Zuko did not like being ignored. Iroh vowed to remain steadfast, though. It was time for Zuko to muddle through alone. He was smart and resourceful and oh so determined. He would eventually come around. Still, the rift broke Iroh's heart and he itched to pull Zuko into a fierce bear hug.

"Uncle!" Zuko shouted this time. "Why are you ignoring me? I need your help. You never had a problem babbling on and on before." That was not the right thing to say and the prince immediately felt contrite. "Please, Uncle; it's Mai."

The former general's ears perked up. He hadn't been expecting that.

"I thought that when I got home, Mai and I would, you know, we would be like we were before but better. I was wrong. She's married. She's _married _and I want her and she wants me and what are we supposed to do?"

More silence. Zuko fumed and banged his hands against the bars of the cell.

"I know what you're thinking, Uncle."

_Oh do you?_

"It's dishonourable to chase after a married woman. But she's not happy. She only married Taro because her parents kept pushing and pushing and she figured that I would never come back home. She gave in and gave up and maybe part of me is angry at her, but I can't blame her. Can you believe it, Uncle? Mai's wedding day and my return both on the same day." The prince laughed then, a distinctly unhappy sound. "A few days earlier and everything would be different. Sometimes I think that the whole world is against me." He leaned his forehead against the cold metal bars and waged a quiet war for control of his emotions.

_I hope all this doesn't end badly. Oh, Zuko, my heart aches for you. _

"So you won't talk? Fine." The prince was resigned now. "I'll come back to see you. I don't care what either Father or Azula says about it." Confused and full of regret, he gave Iroh one last look before leaving.

_I would like that, even though it hurts._

~~~~0000~~~~

Mai had no idea what she was supposed to do once she returned to the house. The servants looked after everything. She recalled her mother giving instructions to the household staff about meals for the day and how to clean where with what.

_Like she ever cleaned anything in her entire life._

Bored she wandered down to the kitchen and explained what she wanted for both lunch and dinner. That took only a few minutes.

_Maybe I should make my tea now. _

"I'd like some hot water, a teapot and a cup brought to my room," she told the cook.

"Yes, my lady." The woman didn't question why no tea was required. It wasn't her place to question _anything_.

In her room, Mai took the package out of her robes and placed it on the table.

_I'd better hide it somewhere after._

The water came and Mai brewed her own tea, letting it steep for a few minutes before taking a sip. She wrinkled her nose but drank the remainder down. A bitter taste was nothing if the tea did its job. Mai had barely finished when there was another knock on her door.

"Yes, what is it?" she called.

"Your mother is here to see you, my lady. She's waiting in the sitting room."

"Great," the ebony haired woman groaned. "All right, you can tell her I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Yes, my lady."

Mai sighed, gave her new book a longing stare, then got up, tucking the pouch of tea deep inside her wardrobe before leaving the bedroom.

"Hello, Mother." Her voice held absolutely no enthusiasm. Rather than sit, Mai slouched unbecomingly against the door frame.

"For Agni's sake, Mai, stand up straight if you're going to stand."

The younger woman's slouch deepened even further.

"You like antagonizing me, don't you?"

Smirking inside, Mai plucked a knife from somewhere and began to spin it.

"I'm going to ignore that. Besides," Akira stated, "I have more important things to talk about."

"I can imagine," Mai drawled.

"A friend stopped by to visit earlier. She said that one of her servants saw you this morning, outside an apothecary."

"Is that illegal?" Mai asked with a shrug, not bothering to deny the truth.

"She watched you go inside, Mai."

_Damn, I thought I was careful._

"Again, so what?"

"There are only a few reasons why a noblewoman would visit an apothecary in _that _part of the city. Mai, what have you done?"

~~~~0000~~~~

A/N: I had hoped to finish this story in about 10 chapters, but there is no way that will happen. I have so much to get through still. Guess that vow I made never to write a long story again just got tossed out the window.

Thanks for reading and thank you for the reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thistle and Weeds**

**Chapter 4: Determination**

_**(Music for Chapter 4, 'Sullen Girl' by Fiona Apple)**_

Zuko trudged back down the stone path, hands shoved deep in his pockets, mind deep in thought. Every step took him further away from his Uncle Iroh. But if he was honest with himself, and Zuko was trying very hard to be, the distance between them was made of much more than a few steps.

"He's so angry," the young prince mused. "I wonder if he'll ever forgive me. Maybe I don't deserve forgiveness. Damn it; I just wanted to come home. And Azula gave me that opportunity. How could I say no to that, after three years away, three years in disgrace. I have my honour back now, _finally_."

But he didn't feel very honourable. Like it or not, those same three years changed Zuko, gave him a new perspective on his own nation and the world, the atrocities and misery of war, the far reaching effects one nation's callous decision can have upon thousands and thousands of human lives. He couldn't just forget all of that.

The Fire Nation was the strongest, however. Didn't it make sense that it rule then? No, yes, maybe, it depended on how he looked at the situation. Zuko knew that he didn't want people to get hurt. Enough was enough already. But how could the machine of war, running for one hundred years now, suddenly be stopped?

_Why don't they surrender? It would be so much easier on everyone._

Zuko knew why. It was for the same reason that he never would. You fought and you kept fighting for your land and your families and your homes and your freedom. No one possessed of any worth would simply give up. And the strongest would triumph in the end. Wasn't that the way of the world? The stronger conquered the weaker. That was the ugly truth of the hundred year long war.

_Does it have to be that way? Is what Uncle says right? Is my father wrong? Can all the nations live in peace, working together? It used to be that way, before this war began._

That kind of thinking was considered traitorous and Zuko shoved those thoughts to the far corners of his brain for later examination. He turned his attention back to Mai and the horrible mess that she was in. Would his father really help him? Would Taro let Mai go? Could something else be arranged? Should he meet with Mai?

The very thought of seeing her again, being close enough to smell her perfume, of daring to touch her, aroused him. Then the thought of Taro ever touching her anywhere enraged him. His emotions were all over the place and watching his step was the least of his worries.

As he tripped over a poorly laid stone, Zuko felt a hand steady him.

"Are you all right, Zuko? You almost fell." Ty Lee left her hand on his arm and enjoyed the warmth that seeped through the material of his robes.

The prince jerked his arm roughly, loosening the girl's grip. "Ty Lee? What are you doing here?"

"It's a nice day." She pointed up at the brilliant blue sky. "I wanted to go for a walk." Rubbing her hand, the one that had touched Zuko, she put on her best and brightest Ty Lee smile.

"So you decided to head toward the prison, a dead end? Funny place for a walk, don't you think, Ty Lee?" He sounded suspicious. He _was _suspicious. "Did my sister put you up to this?"

The acrobat felt like a trapped animal now. "Well, Azula mentioned that she saw you leave and that she figured you would visit your uncle. I guess I wanted to see you."

Zuko's words came out colder and harsher than he had intended. "Why? You saw me last night. Wasn't that enough?"

"I, um, well, I thought that you might need some support. I'll bet your uncle was angry. Do you want to talk about it? I'm a good listener."

_And Mai isn't here, is she, Zuko?_

She put her hand back on Zuko's arm and squeezed gently. When he didn't push her away, Ty Lee edged her body closer to the prince's and then leaned in.

"Maybe I can comfort you, Zuko." Her voice was soft and sweet and her breath tickled Zuko's ear.

"Wha, what?" Zuko was taken aback and could think of nothing else to say.

No permission was given, neither verbally or tacitly. But the grey eyed girl pulled Zuko's head down and kissed him thoroughly on the lips. Stunned, and having felt no spark, no connection at all, he broke the kiss and pushed her away.

"I had to try," she mumbled, her lips quivering. The terrible truth was, Ty Lee had felt nothing either. The sensation of Zuko's lips was pleasant, but there were no stars. Her knees had not gone weak. Her heart had not fluttered. All that time and energy spent fantasizing about the handsome prince, all the dreams, had come down to one _not_ very good kiss.

She stared at Zuko, analyzing his aura. It was dull and cloudy, not the aura of a man happy or filled with lust and longing. She thought back to the evening before. When she had approached Zuko in the garden, when he had sat alone with Mai, his aura had been different; shinier, brighter, cleaner, the aura of someone happier, in love. What was the point in denying the facts that stood out boldly right before her eyes?

"You_ shouldn't_ have. You know how I feel about Mai. Damn it, Ty Lee!"

Feeling chastised, tears that always came far too easily filled her eyes. "I'm sorry, Zuko. But Mai is married and I thought that, that…."

"You thought what? That you would try to take advantage of the situation; that I would jump at the chance to be with someone else?" His stare was hard and fierce and Ty Lee trembled a bit. She had never seen Zuko quite so angry. "Let me spell this out for you, Ty Lee. I don't _want_ to be with anyone else. I will be with Mai, one way or another. And when you report back to Azula, tell her that I'm onto her little game and I won't tolerate it. I'm sick of her and I'm sick of her crap. Now GO!"

Ty Lee took off at a run, looking back over her shoulder once. Her round cheeks were damp with tears and she shook with both sorrow and rage.

_Why couldn't he like me? What does Mai have that I don't? _

Even at fourteen, Ty Lee realized that love wasn't rational. Mai gave Zuko what he needed and wanted. Zuko did the same for her. The pair had enjoyed a connection from the first time they had met. Attraction and affection like that didn't simply disappear because of a hurdle like Mai's marriage.

_Zuko's more determined than ever to get Mai somehow. I wish some guy wanted me that badly. I should have known better. Why do I always listen to Azula? _

"Because you're afraid of her," Ty Lee said aloud.

She **hated** that truth. Maybe it was time to change it.

~~~~0000~~~~

Mai gave her mother a sly smirk as her mind worked feverishly. "Maybe Taro has so much stamina that I needed to buy a special herbal mix just so that I can keep up with him.* Pleasing my husband is my job after all." Her mother looked suitably and satisfactorily shocked.

"Why do you do that, Mai?" Akira wore an expression that screamed 'What did I do to deserve this kind of treatment?' She shook her head and sighed.

"Why is it your business what I do? I'm a married woman, remember. This is _my _house, not your house. I don't follow your rules any more. Look where that got me."

"You're still my daughter and I still worry. How was dinner at the palace?" So much more was implied with that question.

"What you're really asking about is Zuko, am I right, Mother?" The ebony haired girl finally flopped down on a chair. She continued to spin the blade. "Well, I discovered that my feelings haven't changed or faded like you said they would. In fact, they're stronger than ever."

"So you're making sure that you don't get pregnant with Taro's child _or_ with Zuko's. Mai. you're…."

"I know, I know, I'm making a mistake. I'll regret my behavior years from now. Zuko will use me and toss me aside. My sparkling reputation will be all dirty. I get it, okay. I really do. I haven't done anything, Mother, not yet anyway."

"But you want to? I can see that clearly enough."

Mai didn't answer yes or no. Her face was blank, inscrutable. "Are you going to stay for tea, mother? If not, I've got a new book that I really want to start."

"Don't let me keep you," Akira replied snidely. "I hope that you know what you're doing, Mai."

"At least these decisions are entirely my own. And if they are mistakes, then they will be my mistakes. I can't tell you how good that feels."

Huffing, Akira stood up and strode out of the house.

~~~~0000~~~~

"You need to stop interfering with my life, Azula."

The princess finished her firebending form, an advanced one, completely before turning her attention to her brother.

"Interfering?" She feigned innocence and almost looked hurt. "I don't know what you're talking about, brother dear. But you've always been a little bit paranoid when it comes to me. Personally, I think it stems from envy; I _am_ better at everything, after all, _and _two years younger." She gave him a pitying stare before beginning another form.

Zuko inhaled deeply, breathing in and out through his nose, willing himself to remain calm. So often over the years, he had allowed Azula's comments to enrage him. And when he was enraged, he often did stupid things. He wanted to put those days behind him. With so much going on, and everyone playing their own personal games, Zuko needed his wits about him more than ever. The prince recalled the many times his uncle had insisted that he, Zuko, was simply a late bloomer.

_Your day will come, nephew. Don't push so hard. Be patient. You will make a fine Fire Lord and a finer man._

Lost in reminiscences, a wistful smile played with Zuko's lips.

"You're either thinking about the tea drinking ninny or Mai. Which is it?" Finished her other form, Azula gave her brother a not so gentle poke.

"Who I think about is none of your business," Zuko retorted. "I have some questions for you, Azula."

"Ugh, fine, get them over with. It seems as though you're in one of your doggedly persistent sort of moods." She put her hands on her hips and stared appraisingly at her older brother.

"You told Father that_ I_ killed the Avatar. Why would you do that? You've never done anything to help me before, at least not unless it helped you too."

"Well, look at_ you_, Zu-Zu, thinking with your brain and everything. Maybe there is hope for you yet."

Clenching his fists and taking another one of those deep breaths, Zuko refused to rise to the bait. "Just answer the question."

"I thought that you needed a bit of help with Father. I took down Ba Sing Se without an army. That's more than your fat, lazy babysitter could do." Zuko growled deep in his throat. The whole calm thing was fast disappearing. "That made me gold in his eyes. Well, I already was, but the conquering of the Earth Kingdom's greatest city put an extra sheen on me. What had you done, Zuko? There's no need to reply. You hadn't done anything unless you count serving tea. So I gave you a little extra credit."

"You still haven't answered 'why'. You don't do anything without a good reason. What do you hope to get out of this situation? I'm going to end up taking the fall for something, is that it?" He wanted to throttle her, make that smug look vanish forever.

"Hmmm, well, if the Avatar is still alive for some reason," she mused, carefully observing Zuko's face and posture, "and I'm not sure how that could be, yeah, I suppose that Father would be angry at you, and not me." She shrugged. "Lightning is hard to come back from. But I haven't seen a body, so there's always that small chance. That wench he was with is probably a healer."

"You're a miserable….ugh, I can just tell Father now that I didn't kill the boy. He'll know that you're a liar."

"Go ahead. And he'll wonder why you didn't set him straight immediately, why you accepted the credit at all. Face it, Zuko, Father trusts me more than he trusts you. I'm like him, see, and you're like Mother. I'm willing to do all it takes to win. I don't worry about body counts, or people _suffering_. That's part of conquest. You get all sentimental about people. Or don't you remember what forced you into that Agni Kai." The princess pointed at her brother's scar.

"I remember," Zuko stated through tightly clamped teeth. "I'll never, ever forget."

He felt cornered now. Confessing to his father was probably a bad idea. But what if the Avatar really had survived somehow? What if he was out there somewhere, just waiting to attack the Fire Nation? There was a solar eclipse coming up, after all. And during those few minutes when the moon blocked out the power of the sun, all firebenders would be powerless. What a perfect time to make a move.

"What are you thinking about now, dummy?"

"I wouldn't call me that again, Azula. I'm not going to let you push me around anymore. Life isn't a game, you know." He wouldn't say anything to her about a possible attack, Chances were she and their father had already anticipated one. It was only common sense after all. Let them think he was their inferior. Being the discounted one might be a good position to work from.

_Good position for what? My mind is a mess. I don't know whether I'm coming or going anymore. I need to see Mai. Yes, that's my focus now. I WILL see Mai…tonight._

"I disagree. It is a game, Zuko, and I intend to win."

"Winning can mean many things. Oh, and your little ploy with Ty Lee didn't work either. She won't be trying anything with me again."

"She wanted to go after you, Zuko. She's liked you for a long time. And it's not like Mai is available. You should see other girls. The city is full of noble families who would throw their daughters at your feet. It might help provide a cover story for when you're sneaking around with Mai. Because you've made it pathetically obvious that will happen. I hope you know what you're stepping into, brother." Azula was shaking her head like a disapproving mother.

"It's none of your business what I do,_ sister_," Zuko snarled.

"If it affects the reputation of our family, yes, it is my concern."

"I'm leaving now. I have things to do."

"Sure you do. Oh, and I hope your visit with Uncle Traitor went well." Azula laughed wickedly.

Once Zuko was out of sight, her face became serious again, and bending was all she thought of.

~~~~0000~~~~

Taro came home punctually at dinner time, sat down with his wife and said not a word. That was fine by Mai. What was she going to tell him anyway?

'Oh, by the way, I took extra measures to ensure that I will never have a child by you. Not that you have a chance of touching me again anyway.'

She could reveal one of her blades, a quiet threat of sorts. His response would no doubt be civil and calm.

'That's nice, Mai. But I wish that you had thought of all this before you agreed to marry me.'

_I wish that I had thought of it too. I wish so many things. And none of this is your fault._

She felt guilty. Taro did not ask for a wife who once loved and continued to love another man. He deserved better just as she did. Too bad they couldn't talk about the situation like adults and come up with a solution. Why couldn't they? What was stopping them?

"Dinner is good."

The bland statement made Mai look up from her noodles. She shrugged. "I didn't make it."

"I'm trying to be, I don't know, nice here." Taro set down his chopsticks and drank down an entire glass of wine.

Mai sighed. "Yeah, I know."

"Are you going to play elusive again tonight? Was it really that bad, Mai?"

It seemed that Taro wanted to talk now.

'Bad' wasn't the word she would use to describe her first sexual experience. Meaningless, something to be endured, passionless, were all more apt. Somehow _those_ were much worse. Bad could always be improved upon. But where there was no feeling, no attraction, no desire and no joy, there was no hope.

"It was nothing, Taro, and I wish that my first time hadn't been wasted on you." Those were harsh words, cruel words, but necessary ones.

"So because Prince Zuko is attracted to you and you to him, I'm supposed to just step aside? It's not that simple. There are rules regarding marriage. I am owed certain things. Your family and my family joined together in order to make an even stronger family. We need to produce children. If you won't lie with me, how exactly will that happen?" Taro was trying so very hard not to lose his temper. Normally, not much got under his skin, but the situation with Mai was unjust. He did not want to be the cuckold, the man that everyone laughed at while his back was turned. He did have some pride, after all.

"I will _not_ bear your child," Mai stated defiantly. "This body is mine." She gestured toward herself. "Only_ I_ get to decide."

"Better hope that nothing took that first night then." Something dawned on Taro then. "Or had you already taken some sort of precautions?"

_Was I doomed from the beginning? Will I be the laughing stock of the city?_

She hadn't, of course, and fear overtook Mai.

_Oh no, oh no, oh no. What if I am? _

"What are the chances?" she asked, all cool and nonchalant.

"I suppose that we'll see soon enough. In the meantime, do you plan to run around with the prince? It's not as though I could stop you."

Mai did not reply but her answer was loud and clear anyway. Taro shook his head with displeasure and disgust.

"Don't rub it in my face," he warned before dropping his napkin and rushing out of the dining room.

Mai pushed aside thoughts of pregnancy and concentrated on thoughts of Zuko instead. She hoped that he would contact her soon.

~~~~0000~~~~

Zuko gave the messenger the address and told him to hurry. "Make sure that the mistress of the house gets the message. Do not give it to anyone else."

He had asked Mai to meet him after dark, beside a certain monument that dominated one of Capitol City's many squares. He planned to dress inconspicuously and slip out of the palace unnoticed. His days as the Blue Spirit had taught him much about stealth, about being unnoticeable even when there were many people about. He had also suggested that Mai do the same.

_What if she doesn't show up? What will I do then? What if Taro finds out and tries to stop her?_

"Mai can take care of herself," he murmured. "She'll be there. She wants this as badly as I do."

There was so much to be said, but first, before anything else, Zuko wanted simply to hold Mai. The very thought made him shiver with desire and love.

"We'll make it all work out somehow," he continued to himself. "There has to be a way. We can't be the first." And suddenly an idea hit him. Perhaps, somewhere in the libraries, or hidden away with the Fire Sages was an account of another couple in their peculiar and painful situation. It was worth a shot anyway. And right now, any possibility needed to be explored.

"Isn't talking to yourself a sign of insanity?"

Zuko, who had been staring out his bedroom window, whirled about angrily. "I've got to remember to keep my door locked."

"Why would you want to keep your sister out?" Azula asked sweetly. "I'm only trying to help you."

"Just shut up, will you and go away."

"So you _don't _want to know about the important war meeting Father has called for tomorrow?" She grinned at her brother and waited for the explosion. It never came.

"Tell me then." Zuko remained outwardly calm though inside he wondered if he would always be the last to know everything.

"I just did. It's set for early morning. So, if you're carousing with Mai tonight, don't be out too late." She paused for a moment, clearly deciding whether to speak further or not. "You should keep your options open, Zu-Zu." Amber eyes, calculating and devious, met gold ones, troubled and full of conflicting emotion. "I've said it before, but if this thing with Mai doesn't work out, there are plenty of other eligible young women who would throw themselves at your feet. This _love _thing is overrated."

"What do you know about it?" the prince shouted, control gone now. "I don't want some simpering girl only interested in marrying into royalty. I want Mai."

"We always want what we can't have."

"I _can_ have her," Zuko declared, "and I will."

The princess stepped back out into the corridor before responding. "The next few weeks should prove very interesting. And I thought things at home might be dull."

Zuko picked up a vase and readied himself to toss it at his sister. She scurried away before he got the chance. Composing himself, the prince picked out his clothing for later that evening. And he smiled.

~~~~0000~~~~

*That particular bit was suggested by Ix. I liked the line too much not to use it. Thank you to him.

A/N: I'm trying hard not to make Taro out to be a creep or a bastard or whatever. Part of me feels sorry for him. He did not ask for any of this.

I know some of you want Zuko to have relationships with other girls as a means of soothing himself or trying to move one. I don't want to do that. I don't believe that Zuko would give up and move forward without one hell of a fight. Right now, he's fighting while juggling all the other crap in his life.

I hope that all the threads I've started come together satisfactorily in the end. Each chapter is its own little adventure for me. Things usually work out, so I'll have to trust that this time around they will too.

Next chapter, Zuko and Mai will finally have some time alone together. Plus Zuko will be at Daddy's side once more in the war room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thistle and Weeds**

**_Chapter 5:__ Tryst_**

**(Music for Chapter 5, 'Wonderwall' by Oasis)**

Alone in her bedroom once again, the door locked, Mai first strapped on some extra blades before selecting dark pants and a dark tunic. Her fingers trembled as she dressed, fumbling gracelessly.

_Pathetic_

It wasn't dark enough yet to leave, but the sun had begun its descent. The cheerful brightness of the summer evening was quickly being replaced by a sky bruised and battered looking, all purples and violets. Soon true darkness would come and Mai could slip out of the house and into the streets. There, for a few minutes at least, she hoped to find a kind of freedom.

She wondered briefly where Taro was. He hadn't told her anything about his evening and why should he. It would be awkward to meet him out in the hallway though, or to pass by a room where he sat. Too bad that the bedroom window was one story up and below was nothing but the hard stone of a small patio. She would have slipped out that way otherwise.

Nervously she paced the perimeter of the large room, sneaking glances out the window every few seconds, silently urging the sun to finish its journey. When the space was finally cloaked in black, she sprinted to the door and quietly pulled it open. Her heart beat erratically in her chest and her breath came in weird little gasps. Mai couldn't recall ever anticipating anything more.

~~~~0000~~~~

Zuko stuck his head out his bedroom door and carefully checked the corridor before scurrying along at a quick pace. He chose old servants' hallways, ones well known from a childhood spent trying to get away from his sister, and wound his way through the palace, ending up near the huge laundry room.

It was quiet now, but he could still recall the bustle of activity and the heat as servants washed and dried and pressed the royal robes and the royal bedding and the royal towels. The prince gave his head a shake. Now was not the time to get caught up in memories, even ones as mundane as that.

He crept outside, into the cool of the night, and made his way to the main gates. Four bored looking guards stood at attention when their prince appeared and opened the gate just enough to let him slip through. They did not question the odd behavior of the royal. Their job was to guard and to watch and to keep their mouths shut. Once out of sight, Zuko ran.

He ran for the sheer joy of it, and so that he could get to Mai that much faster. A stiff breeze blew the shaggy brown hair off his forehead and though the sun was down and firebending not at its peak, the prince felt powerful, almost invincible. His troubles and worries fell away for those few minutes.

And when he caught sight of Mai, standing solitary beneath the monument, he experienced a joy unlike any he had ever known.

~~~~0000~~~~

Taro had been in the library when Mai slunk by. He peeked at her over his book and then looked down again. He knew exactly what she was up to. There was no need to interrogate her. And if he stopped her tonight, she would only be more determined to see the Fire Lord.

_If you even __**could**__ stop her._

But part of him, some strange, archaic throwback, wanted to chase after his wife, grab her by the hair and throw her forcibly back into their room where he would proceed to have her again and again. She was his and his alone. No other man should ever touch her. That's what 'wife' meant once upon a time, he supposed.

_I feel nothing for her. Other than the marriage ceremony that legally bound us, we have no connection. So why do I have such thoughts? What kind of man would want to do that?_

He flushed with shame. Taro was angry and humiliated with his situation. What had begun as a promising union a few months before had become a disaster only a few days after the wedding. But that was no excuse for such violent and despicable thoughts. He wasn't a brute. And he would never hurt Mai or _any _woman.

More than anything now, the member of the Home Guard wished that somehow he could manipulate time. He would go backwards, knowledge of the future in hand and never agree to the betrothal. His parents would moan and wail but he wouldn't give in no matter what. Or he would change the date of Prince Zuko's arrival home. Or he would arrange it so that Zuko was never banished at all.

_Everything would be so much simpler then. I could find a nice girl who wasn't hung up on another man and my life would go smoothly. Oh, what's the use of dreaming? You need to come up with a __**real **__solution._

There was another part of Taro that wanted to play voyeur, hide in the shadows while he listened and watched the romantic tryst. But what good would that do?

_Best just sit here and read my book. With any luck I'll fall asleep before Mai returns._

He poured himself another glass of wine from the half empty bottle, sighed, and began the chapter again.

~~~~0000~~~~

"You came," he declared stupidly and gave his forehead a slap.

"Duh!" Mai replied. She smirked and stood casually, but inside she was terrified.

Zuko gave her a bright, open smile, like the ones he used to give her years ago. The young woman melted just a bit. Then he opened his arms and she ran into his embrace. The feel of her, the smell of her was glorious. If the tightness of Mai's grip was any indication, she felt the same way.

"Let's walk," the prince suggested when they finally parted.

He reached for her hand, and she gave it willingly.

"Taro's not happy." It was Mai's turn to be obvious.

"I'm sorry about that. Everything is so mixed up. But I know that I…." he swallowed hard and silently cursed the heat that flooded his face, "that I want to be with you, not anyone else."

She applied slight pressure to Zuko's hand, and he squeezed back. They kept quiet for a bit, simply enjoying the presence of the other.

Mai guided him to a bench near a fountain. "What are we going to do, Zuko?"

The prince shook his head. "I wish that I had a solution. There's so much going on. Azula tried to push Ty Lee on me, and other girls and I have a war meeting to go to tomorrow and I think the Avatar might be alive, and I have so many questions about the war and….."

His girl pulled her hand from his and gave him a stern look. "Tell me about Ty Lee first."

Zuko squirmed a bit. He may as well tell her about the kiss. What was the point in hiding it? Besides she and Taro had….

_No, I won't think about that._

"_Well_…." Mai said by way of encouragement. "I'm waiting."

"Okay, okay; I went to visit my uncle and walking back ran into Ty Lee. But she was sort of following me, at Azula's bidding, I guess. She acted all weird and tried to touch me and said she could comfort me and then she kissed me." Zuko shut his eyes tightly and awaited the anger or the hurt or whatever might be coming from Mai.

"So, was it good?"

When he opened his eyes, he was relieved to spot a tiny smile on Mai's face. "W, was it good? _No_, it wasn't good! It was nothing, nothing! I didn't want to kiss her, I swear it. She sort of….."

"I don't need to hear anymore." Mai raised her hand to stop the potential barrage of words. She smirked then and her tone became playful. "I wonder what it would be like if _we_ kissed."

"Um, well, I, um, do you want to find out?" He replied with his own shy smile and inched himself a little closer to Mai's body.

"I'd like that." Mai shifted a bit too.

Their shoulders and thighs touched. Zuko lifted his hand and brushed black locks away from Mai's neck for no other reason than that his fingers longed to feel the soft strands. Her pulse fluttered in her pale throat and her breathing grew ragged. Mai leaned into the touch, relishing the feel of his hands on her. Grabbing hold of his wrist, she brought his fingers to her lips and kissed them. It was his breath's turn to hitch.

"Kiss me," she implored, looking deep into his eyes, reaching up with her other hand to touch his scar.

He did. Zuko was hesitant at first, his lips just grazing hers. But that brief touch left them both hungry for more.

"Okay?" he asked, not wanting to push.

Mai didn't use words to reply. She kissed Zuko back, applying more pressure than he had, letting her lips linger for a beat before pulling back. A floodgate opened in each of them and three years of longing and desire poured out. Zuko placed a hand at the back of Mai's head and gently guided her in close. They played a bit this time, letting tongues touch, then allowing them to explore. The experience was a heady one and when they finished, both Mai and Zuko were flushed and aroused and wanted so much more. It was neither the time nor the place, however. Reluctantly, they moved apart and returned to their conversation.

"Azula's right about one thing," Mai began. "There are hundreds, thousands of girls who would do just about anything to be with you. And all of them are unmarried, free to be your wife."

_Why am I saying this? _

"You know that I don't want to be with Taro." She watched as Zuko's entire body stiffened at the mention of her husband. "You know I would never have, ever, if I had even the faintest hope that you would one day come back. I just didn't care anymore what happened to me. I had no fight left." Mai could hardly contain the words that spilled out of her. She rarely spoke so much, was rarely so open and vulnerable. It felt odd, but it also felt perfect. "I'm trapped right now, Zuko, and I_ can't_ be your wife. What does that mean for us? How can I get out of it? We need to find a way. But, listen, if you need to leave me behind and find someone more suitable, I won't blame you or be angry."

_I have to let Zuko know that he has options. I want him to be with me freely, completely, without reservation._

Zuko sat up straight, threw his shoulders back and stared Mai directly in the eyes. "I won't do that. I won't be with any girl but you. I don't care what Azula says or anyone else. It won't be easy. And your parents won't be happy. My father, he said that he might help, but I don't know what he means by that and it's a bit hard to trust him. "

"Yeah, understatement much; I can't believe that your father would do anything." Mai was still angry at the Fire Lord. She couldn't imagine _not _being angry with him."What about your uncle?"

"He, uh, he wouldn't talk to me, Mai." Pain suffused his handsome face and Mai's heart wrenched. "Why would he? I'm going to check the libraries, though, even the scrolls in the Dragon Catacombs. Maybe there was another couple like us."

Mai's response was less than enthusiastic. "Sounds like a long shot."

"Well it might be the only shot we have," the prince snapped. His eyes said sorry, but he did not speak the words.

"Maybe we should just run away." That was a stupid idea but it had its own sort of appeal. Mai shrugged. "I know we won't, but you have to admit, it would solve everything."

"No, we would be leaving the mess behind, but you would still be married. We would have to pretend to be other people. No," he stated again, shaking his head vigorously, "I had enough of that in the Earth Kingdom. I am _never _hiding my identity again, Mai. I need to be myself."

"The prince, the heir to the throne," Mai said softly. "How will what we're doing affect your reputation? Will the people accept it if you marry a divorced woman?"

"What can they do?" Zuko asked naively.

"I don't know. I do know that if my marriage to Taro is dissolved, my parents and his parents will be shamed. They arranged it all. It was supposed to be this perfect union of two noble families. It didn't matter that Taro and I had barely met."

There was another way for them to be together if she and Taro _did_ divorce and marriage to Zuko was deemed impossible. Mai was almost disgusted by the idea of being Zuko's concubine while he was married to some other girl. But it might be the only way for their relationship to ever have some legitimacy. She shuddered a bit and that disgust showed on her face.

Zuko was perplexed for a moment, but then his brain caught up with hers and the idea of 'concubine' made its presence known. "No way; first, I won't marry anyone else and second, you're not going to be, be…**that**."

"Good; it might kill me." She let out the breath she'd never realized she had been holding. "So, we're no further ahead? Sad that Taro's death would make everything so much easier." She frowned at Zuko. "_No_, I do not plan on killing him. I'm just saying…"

"I guess we just have to be patient and have faith that everything will work out. That's what my uncle would say, but I don't have a lot of patience or faith." The Prince let his head drop in frustration.

Mai put a hand on his shoulder and rubbed comfortingly. "Apparently, I don't have them either." She removed her hand and rested her head on his shoulder instead. "Tell me about the Avatar now. I need a change of subject."

"Azula told my father that I killed the Avatar. I didn't, Mai. Azula hit him with her lightning, and he sort of crumpled." The sight then had shaken the prince and the recollection shook him now. He was just a kid, a tiny thing, about twelve years old. It didn't matter that he was the Avatar. "Then, the girl, a waterbender, scooped him up and got him out of the catacombs. She had this special water, healing water and I'm wondering if she used it on the boy. It's possible that he's not dead at all. And if he's not, guess who will get blamed?"

"You, naturally; Azula always looks out for herself. I learned that over the years. She uses and manipulates and she has fun doing it. Be careful, Zuko. I feel like you're trapped in a den of wolf vipers at the palace. I worry about you."

"I'm going to assume that he's alive, Mai. It's better that way." He gave the top of her head a kiss and smiled. "I'll go to this war meeting tomorrow and maybe I'll learn something new. Can we meet again tomorrow night?"

Mai lifted her head and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Do you really need to ask?"

"Are you okay? Is Taro…."

"I won't let him near me and he's not pushing things. So I'm fine." She didn't mention the herbs she was taking or the slight possibility that she carried Taro's child within her. Zuko had enough to worry about already.

Nodding, Zuko stood, pulling Mai up with him. "I'll walk you home, make sure you get inside safely."

She didn't argue and they walked along in silence, purposely slowing their pace as Taro's house came into view.

"I hate this," Mai declared with an unusual amount of venom.

"I hate it too."

They kissed once more, and then held each other, taking strength from the closeness of their bodies.

"I've gotta get up early, so…"

"Meeting, yeah, don't want to miss that." Mai let her eyes roam over Zuko one last time before dashing toward the house. She hadn't said goodbye. The word hurt too much.

Inside she crept back along the same hallways, careful to be quiet. Mai saw Taro in the library, stretched out on the sofa, book dangling loosely from his fingertips, snoring loudly. A wine bottle lay empty on the floor.

~~~~0000~~~~

Zuko was grateful to be a firebender. If the early morning summer sun had not called to his blood, its siren song dragging him up from sleep's darkness, he would have been very late for the war meeting. He dragged a hand across sleepy eyes and rubbed before hopping out of bed. Servants immediately stepped into his bedchamber, as if they had been listening at the door for movement. The two men offered him warm towels to wash his face. Zuko brushed them aside irritably. He dashed to the bathroom instead, relieved himself and then filled the water basin. Heating the liquid quickly, he washed his hands and face and dragged a damp cloth through his hair. It would have to do. There wasn't time for a full bath.

When he stepped back into his bedroom, the servants awaited, pieces of clothing folded over their arms, hairbrush and his hairpiece in the older one's hands.

"I can dress myself," Zuko stated almost rudely. "Go! Maybe Azula needs you."

They looked affronted and hurt. They were Zuko's servants. If they couldn't _serve_ him, what were they supposed to do? And men did not help young ladies dress.

"What are you waiting for? You make me nervous." This time the prince guided them to the huge double doors and gave them each a little push outside. "Thank Agni."

He tugged on his pants and tunic before pulling the traditional shoulder armor over his head and adjusting it carefully. Zuko stood before the mirror then and dragged his unruly hair into a tight topknot, staring for a moment at his reflection. He hadn't worn a topknot for a long time. It felt strange and made him appear oddly young, as if time had reversed itself somehow and he was the thirteen year old Prince of the Fire Nation again. But the scar, a horrific, ugly reminder of his _real _situation, dispelled any fantasies.

Sighing, Zuko looked away. "That boy is gone," he whispered.

But the prince was wrong. Much of that boy still remained.

~~~~0000~~~~

He strode through the palace, taking long steps, fighting the urge to sprint. Arriving in the throne room sweaty and breathless would not make a good impression. And all of his father's advisors would surely be looking for any error, large or small, to hang him with. The prince knew that he needed to keep his cool, speak only when spoken too, and most of all, appear pleased and grateful to be there at all.

Almost every one of the ministers were already seated when Zuko pushed back the thick velvet curtains and entered the room. The Fire Lord was perched cross-legged on his throne like some golden eyed beast, ready to gobble everybody up. Azula sat to his left, ever alert. The princess smirked at her brother.

As Zuko approached the podium, he observed his father's wall of flames. It towered over everything, yellow and hot, and it conveyed power and dominance and anger. He bowed to his father, the obedient, subservient prince.

"Welcome, Prince Zuko," Ozai stated grandly, gesturing to the old men that made up his council. "My son is finally back where he belongs. He is a hero now and I expect him to be treated as such." He smiled up at his son. "I saved the seat on my right for you."

"Thank you, Father. I am honoured to be here. And I will do my best to serve you and our nation."

Zuko assumed the same cross-legged position as Ozai and Azula. He stared out at the faces, wrinkled and sour looking, eyes hard like pebbles, no warmth, no humor at all. Without warning, the prince felt a deep, painful longing for his Uncle Iroh.

_He would know what to do. But I get it now. Uncle wants me to figure things out on my own. I hope that I don't disappoint him again._

~~~~0000~~~~

A/N: So much for getting the war meeting done in this chapter. Above was a good place to end things, I believe.

I had a sort of epiphany tonight re how this whole mess will work out. I need to examine it a bit further but I was madly scribbling those thoughts down before they vanished forever.

Thanks for reading and extra special thanks to those who review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thistle and Weeds **

_**Chapter 6: Dangerous Games**_

**(Music for Chapter 6, 'Is it Any Wonder?" by Keane)**

The weather was fine, slightly cooler than the usual, so Mai decided to enjoy her breakfast alone outside. Taro was still asleep in the library when she walked past, so, feeling charitable, Mai banged on the door, startling her husband awake.

"You'll be late," she stated neutrally.

He gave her a grateful sort of look before scrambling out of the room and rushing off to make himself presentable. Mai entered the library and chose a random volume of poetry. It was her favorite genre of literature. She liked its conciseness and brevity.

After giving her request to the cook, she headed out into the gardens, small but lush and well maintained, took a seat at a tiny table and opened her book to the first page. She hardly noticed the servant bring out her tray and by the time she began to eat, the heat had gone from everything. Gobbling up her food anyway, she continued to read, entranced by the romantic verse. In a few lines, the poet could convey everything Mai felt about Zuko. She envied the skill required, the talent and the grasp of language.

Fleetingly, the young woman wondered if she should give it a try. She'd written haiku before and despite being forced into a class, ended up loving the form itself. She shrugged and whispered words of encouragement to herself.

"Are you finished, my lady?" the servant, having slipped back into the garden quietly, asked. She gave Mai a curious sort of glance before looking down at her feet.

"Yes, but I would like a fresh pot of tea please, oolong this time."

"Of course, my lady." Bowing, the young woman retreated inside and hurried to the kitchen. She was back within fifteen minutes, carrying with her a pot of steaming oolong and a clean cup on a tray.

"Just set it down," Mai instructed. She poured a cup and watched the steam curl upwards in delicate tendrils before it vanished. Blowing on the hot beverage a bit, she finally took a sip. "Mmm," she moaned appreciatively.

Her thoughts turned from poetry and writing, to Zuko and the war meeting.

_Wish I could wait for him at the palace. I hope he's all right. I don't trust Azula. I don't trust Ozai._

But Mai would have to wait until darkness fell again before receiving any information about the war meeting. Between now and then, she had a lot of time to fill.

~~~~0000~~~~

It wasn't the time for regrets or longing. Prince Zuko shook off the sense of melancholy he felt and forced himself to concentrate. He needed to be alert and sharp. He needed to hear, really hear, everything that was said by everyone. And he needed to keep his emotions in check. The throne room was no place for them. He had learned that the hard way more than three years earlier.

The Fire Lord frowned deeply as General Aramaki slipped in late. The middle aged man looked flustered, bowed deeply and apologized over and over again for his minor indiscretion.

"Enough," Ozai bellowed. "Sit down and shut up. If you are late again, I will have you stripped of your rank. Do you understand?"

Aramaki clamped his mouth shut and took his place at the table. His fellow generals and the attending ministers gazed at him disdainfully.

"_Everyone_ is here now?" Ozai inquired. "Or should I order some tea and wait awhile?" He sneered and gazed about the room, making sure that each person present felt both his anger _and _his power. Satisfied that he was in full control, Ozai immediately demanded an update on conditions in the Earth Kingdom and Ba Sing Se specifically. "General Shinu, give me your report."

Shinu bowed his head and stood up, commanding the attention of his fellows. He paced alongside the table, glancing occasionally at the huge map of the Earth Kingdom that dominated it. "Ba Sing Se is still in our control." He gave Azula a quick glance. Her expression was proud and pleased. "But pockets of rebels all over the Earth Kingdom are making it difficult for us to take control of the entire nation."

Ozai frowned once more. He was obviously disappointed. "Can't you quash these rebellions? Surely our superior fighters can take care of some dirt throwers and some peasants."

"I'm afraid, my lord, that our forces have been stretched thin. The vastness of the Earth Kingdom works against us. I recommend sending over some of the Home Guard to bulk up our forces." Zuko's attention was riveted to Shinu now. Taro, of course, was a part of the Home Guard. The prince wondered if he could have Mai's husband shipped out. But that would not dissolve a marriage either.

_Stop thinking about how convenient his death would be. _

Zuko was disgusted with himself. It was in this very room he had stood up for the nameless, faceless troops that another general had been so willing to sacrifice.

_Keep your focus._

"Naturally, that would happen once the eclipse is over and the invasion force defeated." Shinu hoped that would satisfy the Fire Lord.

Zuko was nonplussed and fought to keep his expression neutral.

_He's talking as though this invasion is a guaranteed thing. I figured there might be one but everyone else seems to know for sure. Damn you, sister. You deliberately kept me in the dark, didn't you?_

Zuko wanted desperately to get Azula's attention, to look into those cold amber eyes, so like Iroh's yet so different. But that would require twisting in his spot and their father would not approve. No, Zuko would speak with her later. He was shocked when Ozai addressed him, asking his opinion no less.

"Prince Zuko, you lived amongst these Earth Kingdom commoners. You traveled through much of the huge continent, did you not?"

"Yes, Father," he replied dutifully.

"What do you think of General Shinu's plan? Will adding more troops crush these rebellions?" Ozai's glittering gold eyes stared piercingly at him.

Zuko could feel the sweat trickle its way down his back. He fought the urge to wipe off his damp forehead. Suddenly the fire that burned behind them seemed hot enough to melt off his skin. The prince wanted to get out of that room. Ironic that a few short years ago, he had wanted nothing more than to get _in_.

_The people of the Earth Kingdom are strong and proud. _

He thought of Song and Jin. He thought of young Lee and his family. He thought of Jet and his Freedom Fighters. He remembered the warriors of Kyoshi Island. All of them had suffered because of the war. All of them had suffered because of _his_ country. Some of them had suffered directly because of _him_. When was it all going to end?

_If I say the plan is no good, that the Earth Kingdom people will fight until they can fight no longer, what plan will my father come up with instead? What horrors will he perpetrate? He burned off half my face and he thinks that he was justified. Even a part of me thought he was justified. But I'm supposed to be here to help my nation, not the Earth Kingdom. I'm a loyal son, am I not? I'm honourable, but what does honour mean exactly?_

He felt the pressure of his father's gaze which had transformed into a glare. "We're waiting, Prince Zuko. While giving the question some thought is appreciated, taking forever is not."

"I'm sorry, Father."

_I will help my nation, but not in the way my father wants me to._

Taking a deep breath and calming himself, the prince spoke in a loud, clear voice. "I believe that extra troops will demoralize the people of the Earth Kingdom. They are already tired and their losses have been great."

Azula threw him a suspicious glance. Had something in his voice given him away? Had it trembled? Zuko had always been a poor liar. And Azula was far too skilled at telling non truths. It would be difficult to fool her, almost impossible. But their father seemed to accept his words at face value. Perhaps he could not imagine that Zuko was bright enough to perpetrate a minor betrayal right under his very nose.

"You're certain, Prince Zuko?"

"As certain as I can be with the knowledge and experience I have acquired." That was one way to commit without really committing.

"Let's hope that you're right. General Shinu, we will proceed with that plan. If within a few weeks, the rebellions are not under control, much more drastic measures will be taken to destroy the Earth Kingdom rabble. I will stop at nothing, just as my grandfather, Fire Lord Sozin, stopped at nothing, to achieve victory." The handsome man's tone was chilling and those eyes glinted gleefully. "Though I would prefer to have the Earth Kingdom intact and undamaged for the most part, if I have to, I will burn their cities and their villages, their forests and their farms to the ground myself." He paused then and stroked his beard. "And I will enjoy doing it."

Azula could hardly contain herself. She smiled a deadly smile and looked at her father admiringly. What a wonderful plan he had come up with. She only hoped that it would come to pass and that she could accompany him. Taking down Ba Sing Se from the inside out, quietly, subversively, without death and destruction had been enjoyable. The princess took a special pride in planning, using her keen mind, her skills of manipulation, sizing up a situation and the people involved and then moving them about with a word here or a hint there.

But the sheer, raw power of fire and the destruction it wrought excited her in a completely different way. Sometimes it was fun to let go and just **burn**.

"Do we really have to wait, Father? It's such a perfect plan. And we could use the airships."

Zuko's ears perked up again. He'd heard talk of these airships but hadn't spotted one yet. Then again, he had been preoccupied with both Mai and Iroh.

Ozai chuckled. "Your enthusiasm is duly noted, Princess Azula. And yes, the airships are perfect. And wouldn't the day of Sozin's Comet be a glorious day to put my plan into motion?" He closed his eyes for a brief moment and imagined himself aboard the largest airship in the Fire Nation's growing fleet. His robes, new ones, special ones designed for the occasion, flapped dramatically behind him. Beneath the airship, fire made the trees snap and pop before they crumbled to the earth. Buildings became huge torches and screams filled the air. It all sounded and looked so beautiful.

Zuko looked upon his father. The man wore an almost beatific smile and Zuko shuddered again. He hoped that the meeting was over. He wanted to escape, finally go visit the turtleduck pond. When Ozai waved everyone out, he sighed with relief. But when the Fire Lord indicated that both he and Azula should remain, Zuko tensed up again.

"I was proud to have both my son and my daughter by my side today. "

_Father is proud? It's taken this long and now he approves of me. But do I want the approval of a man willing to burn down an entire continent? No, nothing is the same anymore. Uncle was right this whole time and I was too stupid and blind to see it._

Azula preened while Zuko smiled tightly.

"I hope, Zuko, that I can trust you completely and that any influence your uncle might have had is long gone." The man's face held no trace of suspicion and the words were spoken so casually.

Zuko was taken aback. He stammered a reply. "Y, yes, F, Father, you can trust me. I know that Uncle Iroh is a traitor."

"Hmmm, good, that's very good. Should I find that you are not being completely honest with me, burning and banishment will be the least of your worries."

Azula's smug gaze made Zuko twitch. She was purposely excluding him and that frightened Zuko more than her informing their father of his visit to Iroh would. His sister kept things to herself for a reason. Zuko was bound and determined to find out why.

When the prince made to leave, the Fire Lord put a hand on his shoulder. His grip was hard. Zuko could feel the pressure through his armor.

"And how is Mai?"

That question was certainly unexpected. "Uh, she's okay, Father."

"I'm still thinking about your _situation_. And remember what I said about discretion."

"Yes, Father." He wanted that hand _off_ of him. Zuko almost reached up to peel it away. When Ozai finally released his grip, Zuko strode swiftly from the throne room. Once in the hallway, he broke into a trot and headed outside.

~~~~0000~~~~

The turtleduck pond was the same as he remembered it. Zuko supposed that a few generations of the creatures had come and gone since his banishment. But they all looked the same and acted the same so what did it matter? He carried a cloth sack full of day old bread and began to methodically tear it apart, throwing piece after piece into the still water of the pond.

A cacophony of quacking followed and the prince had to smile as the turtleducks crowded around the bread, competing for just a few bits when the water was heavy with it. Ripples reached the banks of the pond now and insects, disturbed by the commotion, flew angrily away.

This spot had always been a solace for him. One upon a time, he had fed the turtleducks with his mother. The two of them had talked and laughed and simply sat quietly, enjoying each other's company. After his mother vanished, he refused to say died, Mai had joined him upon occasion. The young prince had taken comfort in her presence, her quiet strength, her obvious affection.

Now, it was just a place of memories. Wistfully, the prince stared down into the water. He looked up when he heard footsteps approaching and part of him hoped that somehow they belonged to Mai. But it was Azula and tagging along behind was Ty Lee.

"You're _so_ predictable, Zu-Zu. I knew that we would find you out here."

Zuko couldn't prevent the smirk that teased at his lips. Azula didn't know everything and he might not be so predictable after all. But he placed his hand strategically over his mouth, and his sister was none the wiser.

"What is it you want this time?" His voice was exhausted and world weary sounding. He did not want to give away any worry or any concerns he might have. Azula took your weaknesses and she twisted them and she used them to her advantage...always.

Ty Lee caught up with the princess and gave Zuko a shy smile. "Hi, Zuko."

She blushed too and Zuko felt suddenly bad for his behavior the day before. He had been rough with the girl and completely oblivious to her feelings.

"Hello, Ty Lee," he greeted her.

Neither of them mentioned the awkwardness of the kiss.

"I tried," Azula sighed. "But Zuko is determined to have Mai. Now, what were you asking me about, brother?"

"I asked you what you want with me. You're not here for a friendly visit. You don't do those."

"No, I suppose that I don't. I know you're wondering why I didn't tell Father about your visit to Uncle Tubby the Tea Drinker."

Zuko clenched his fists at the disrespect and recalled with shame the times he had called Iroh useless. "Keeping that bit of information in your back pocket, I suppose, aren't you? It's something you can use later perhaps."

"Well, maybe you are smarter than I give you credit for. Mmm," she mimed being deep in thought, one long nailed finger resting against her chin. "No, I don't think so."

"This invasion, how long have you known about it? Why didn't you tell me? How can I help if you keep things from me?" That old feeling of insecurity struck him hard. Since his mother had gone and even before, Azula and their father had formed a sort of cabal of two. They had been forged in the same fire it seemed; they thought alike, both were cold and calculating, enjoyed the pain of others and lived life as though the entire world was at their service. He wondered why they were the way they were? What made his family so heartless?

_But there's Uncle and there was Mother. And I, I want to be like them._

"The Earth King, idiot that he is, let it slip. Of course, he _did_ think that Ty Lee and I were Kyoshi Warriors and on his side, but still, he had awfully loose lips." She laughed coldly. "They actually think that they can surprise us and in the few minutes of the eclipse defeat us? I'll give them credit for their pluck if nothing else."

"And there are plans in place already to defeat this invasion?"

"We're working on them. Everyone important will be underground in the bunkers and the city will be evacuated. And we have the _Home Guard _ready and willing to sacrifice their lives to protect their lord. I'm sure we'll be fine. No one will get near Father."

Zuko nodded but said nothing. Ty Lee meanwhile, stood silently, her body twitching with unused energy.

"Can I help, Azula?"

"Your services won't be needed this time, Ty Lee." The princess' words were dismissive. She offered no explanation. She didn't feel the need to. "Oh, and Zuko, I have a little sisterly advice for you." The prince eyed her cautiously. "I would make certain that the Avatar really is dead. Because if that little brat shows up here on the day of the eclipse, Father will have good reason to question your loyalty. I know you don't want that." Azula turned on her heel then and grabbed hold of her friend's arm. "Come along, Ty Lee. We've got better things to do then throw bread at turtleducks."

The animals seemed to sense her disregard and squawked indignantly.

~~~~0000~~~~

"You're tired." Mai cupped Zuko's cheek. She kept the concern out of her voice but her eyes told the real story.

The pair sat in Capitol City's public gardens. They were deserted but for the odd nocturnal animal that scurried about. That afternoon clouds had rolled in and the sky was a mass of them now, all grey and gloomy. Mai loved the cloak of almost complete darkness. She felt at ease, like somehow the dark accepted her for who she truly was.

Rather than reply, Zuko moved in close and kissed Mai hard. He needed the contact, the warmth of someone who cared and understood. And even if she _couldn't_ quite understand what he was going through, Zuko knew that Mai would still support him.

Taken aback for a moment, Mai's eyes opened wide. But eager for contact herself, she returned the kiss and just as forcefully. Soon Zuko's hands skittered across Mai's body. She gasped when his fingers grazed her breasts and wondered at the intensity of everything she felt.

_My first time should have been like this. It should have been with Zuko._

The young woman angrily shoved aside her regrets. She wanted to be in the here and the now and simply enjoy being touched by the man she loved. Adding her own caresses and strokes, she elicited moans from Zuko and it was with great self control that they managed to stop a few minutes later.

The prince pressed his forehead to Mai's and grinned. "I feel much better now."

"But something is bothering you; tell me. How was the war meeting?" She nestled against Zuko's chest and he wrapped his arms about her snugly.

"I'm playing a dangerous game, Mai."

"I think we both are, Zuko. Come on, tell me. I've been so bored all day. I resorted to writing poetry, or trying to." It was true. Mai had attempted to write, and enjoyed the process. And then she had thrown her blades and then she had read and then she written some more and thrown some more. She could see the pattern of her days laid out before her should she have to stay with Taro. She wouldn't. She couldn't.

"I lied to my father during the war meeting." It sounded much more terrible when spoken aloud.

"About what?"

"He asked for my opinion about sending extra troops into the Earth Kingdom in an attempt to beat down the rebellions. I know that the people there are strong and determined and they would fight even harder. I know that. But I told him that the extra troops would crush their hope." He let out a huge sigh and hugged Mai closer.

Mai could feel Zuko's heart hammering away in his chest. "Why did you say that?" He must have had a good reason. Zuko did not take things like deceit and disloyalty lightly.

Zuko pulled back and gazed at Mai. "Let me try to explain. It might take awhile." He kissed her head then, grateful once more for the closeness. "Is that okay?"

"I _think_ I can spare the time." She smirked up at him and gave his chest a friendly poke.

Zuko began haltingly but soon the words poured out. And Mai, she listened.

~~~~0000~~~~

A/N: This story is a messy little bugger, and my brain hurts from all the juggling I have to do, but it's a riot at the same time (for various reasons). I sort of, maybe, have a kind of plan. Things, they will be a changing. But this is an AU, after all, so I think I'm entitled. ;-)

Thanks to Ix for reading over most of this chapter.

Many thanks to all those who have reviewed and/or put Thistle on their favorites list; I hope you stick with the story and continue to enjoy it._ I_ intend to….whoops, guess we'd be in trouble if I didn't. Yep, my brain is fried.

Alabaster


	8. Chapter 8

**Thistle and Weeds **

_**Chapter 7: Getting Reacquainted **_

(Music for Chapter 7, 'Higher Ground' by Stevie Wonder)

The guard was gone now. Iroh scooped his portion of rice off the stone floor, returned it to the bowl and methodically ate. _This_ guard, Iroh didn't know his name and didn't care to, always made a point of expressing his feelings regarding the former general's 'treason'. Since logic and reasoning or a vocabulary above the basic words were well out of his reach, he resorted to petty actions like purposely dumping Iroh's meals.

Sometimes Warden Poon delivered Iroh's food himself. Perhaps he was keeping tabs on the Fire Lord's brother. Perhaps he simply wanted to berate and belittle Iroh as well. While he derived great pleasure from hurling cruel remarks, and he longed to actually hit his prisoner, Poon inevitably left a frustrated man, furious that Iroh never once rose to the bait.

The tea lover let it all roll off his strong, and getting stronger, back. Insults and jibes and disrespect he had encountered before in his life. Giving them credence or attention was a waste of time. He had much better things to do. Besides that, he had Ming as well, the one guard who treated him like a human being. Someone had done something right with her. Or, perhaps, she actually had her own mind. That wasn't Iroh's concern either. He just hoped that her kindnesses were not repaid with discipline from a higher authority.

Finished with the meager breakfast, Iroh washed it down with his small allotment of water and then sat cross-legged on the thin mat that also served as his bed. He closed his eyes and cleared his mind of worry and sorrow and questions that pestered him. The meditation was soothing and helped prepare him for the rigorous exercise regime he had begun.

His meditation finished, Iroh tucked greasy, straggly hair back behind his ears. When Poon or the brutish guard was around, Iroh purposely let it hang down in front of his ever watchful eyes. It gave him a suitably defeated air. The once respected general wanted everyone besides Ming to think him weak and old and broken, like a piece of furniture that had seen better days. No one, not Ming even, knew about his exacting workout regimen. And when he escaped on the day of the eclipse, not _one_ of them would see it coming.

Grunting and panting, for he had yet to get into good shape, Iroh went through his routine of sit -ups and push-ups. By the time he was finished, muscles burned and stung. But the pain was a good pain that meant progress. And he was pleased.

Iroh dragged the mat over to the corner of his cell and placed it where the diluted rays of sunshine coming in through the windows could not reach it. He liked to sit there and think after his exercise. He found his mind to be particularly agile then. And from his spot in the corner, he could watch the corridor and see who, if anyone, was coming.

He heard the steps first, echoing loudly off the cold stone walls of the prison hallways. Then he spotted his nephew, and despite the sadness he felt at Zuko's decision to side with his sister, despite the bitter disappointment , he was glad to see the young man. It took all his willpower to resist calling out a hello.

Something was different about the prince. Iroh could see that immediately. He appeared tired and stress marked his face, but there was a lightness to his step, as if he had unburdened himself. Had he made another important decision or reached a hard-won conclusion? Perhaps he had spent time with Mai. _That_ was a tricky situation; one Iroh wished he could help the couple out of.

"Uncle, it's me," the prince stated softly. He held a bar in each hand and looked as though he wanted to bend them back with brute force or warp them with the heat of his fire. He did neither, of course. "I know you don't want to talk to me right now and I understand why. But please, would you listen? I think you'll like what I have to say."

Almost imperceptibly, Iroh nodded. Zuko, delighted with that little bit of communication, gifted his uncle with a bright smile. The young man's eyes were damp and glistened in the glow of the torch light.

~~~~0000~~~~

Ty Lee approached Mai's new house nervously. She knocked on the bright red front door and waited, hands clasped behind her back, for someone to answer. When Taro pulled it open and stared at the fourteen year old, she blushed.

"I'm here to see Mai. I didn't think that you would be home. Is she in?"

Taro stepped back and waved the girl inside. "She's in the garden." From his tone, the acrobat perceived that Mai spent much of her time there. "Perhaps you'd like to join her for lunch. It's almost ready. I'm on my way out. It was nice to see you again, Ty Lee."

"Um, yes, thank you, Taro. It was nice to see you too."

Could the situation get any more awkward? Ty Lee almost felt sorry for the man. Actually she _did _feel sorry for him. What was worse; being trapped in an arranged marriage knowing that your wife was in love with someone else, or being trapped in an arranged marriage and _being_ in love with someone else? She came to the conclusion that both situations were undesirable and cruel.

"Oh, Mai," the girl breathed as she waited for a servant to show her the way.

When no one appeared, Ty Lee wandered further into the house, stopping to look at a painting here and a room there. No sign of Mai appeared in the décor. Of course, she had only been married a few days really and no doubt her friend considered this building merely a place to bide her time in. It would never be Mai's home.

_That will be the palace when she marries Zuko. But how will that happen?_

Sighing, Ty Lee continued to walk, heading toward the back of the house where she assumed the garden would be. As she passed the kitchen the cook looked up. Ty Lee, perpetually friendly, gave the older woman a smile and asked for directions to the garden.

"I'm here to see the lady of the house. Taro, um, the lord, said that she was outside."

"Will you be staying for lunch?"

_That depends on how things go with Mai._

"I'm, uh," she hesitated, "not sure really."

"I'll make enough for both of you. Just follow that corridor and you'll reach the door to the garden." She pointed, wooden spoon in hand, and then went back to her work.

"Thank you," Ty Lee replied politely before continuing on down the hallway.

She spotted Mai through the glass doors and considered leaving again. Ty Lee hated confrontations. She hated anger and sadness. But she bolstered her courage and stepped out onto the patio.

"Hi, Mai," she began, chewing hard on her lower lip and tugging at her long braid.

"Come to tell me about the kiss?" Mai asked with a mischievous smile.

Ty Lee knew then that everything would be all right

~~~~0000~~~~

During the years of Zuko's banishment, Mai heard nothing about the prince, nothing at all but for the occasional offhanded reference from Azula.

"Zuko's been seen in Nanjing buying supplies. My father has spies everywhere you know."

Mai would play disinterested and stare down at the grass or the tiles or the carpet, shrugging her thin shoulders and saying nothing.

But she treasured every scrap of information and held onto each of them tightly like they were precious jewels. And Azula, she would _never _just let things go.

"I know you care, Mai. Don't pretend that you don't. You haven't gotten over my stupid brother yet. Maybe you should have gone with him. Wouldn't that have freaked your parents out?"

Often enough, Mai wondered to herself what her life would be like if she had stolen aboard Zuko's ship. Would she be happy? Would Zuko? Would she ever return to the Fire Nation? Would she even care about returning? And the young girl kept a map in her room, hidden between the pages of her favorite play. When she learned of another city Zuko had stopped at, she circled it on the map and tried to imagine what the place was like. Most of them were port cities, but occasionally the banished prince ventured further inland.

Mai pictured bustling harbours filled with weather-beaten sailors and fisherman and merchants. Everything was colourful and vibrant and unlike Capitol City. She pictured cities built at the foot of huge mountains, rich, dark green forests at their edges. And she imagined Zuko traversing these places with that determined look he so often got, on his face. Her heart would ache then but there was a certain comfort in knowing the names of places he had been.

Azula poked and provoked but Mai maintained her quiet calm. And then the princess had left and Mai's marriage was arranged and the girl with the knives never heard another word about the prince.

So the previous night, when he had spoken to her about his banishment, his time amongst the people of the Earth Kingdom, the cruelties he had seen perpetrated, encounters with the Avatar and the Avatar's friends, lessons he was unaware that Iroh was teaching him, and so much more, Mai soaked it all up while she listened raptly. Those were the three years of his life that she had missed. For her part, Mai had much less to tell.

"Do you understand why I lied to my father? Do you understand why I can't let him just burn the Earth Kingdom like it was nothing, like no one lived there, like there weren't going to be millions of lives ruined. He's a monster, my father, and I finally, _finally_ see that."

His words were treasonous. And they frightened Mai. She was petrified now for Zuko's well being. He really was trapped in a den of wolf vipers and they would gnaw at him and gnaw at him until he gave himself away.

"I see that, Zuko. But what about your loyalty to the Fire Nation? What will happen if they find out you lied and that you disagree with their, um, strategy?" It was hard to put a word to the horrors that Ozai gleefully anticipated. "What is that you plan to do?"

"I'm going to find out once and for all whether the Avatar is alive. If he is, I'm going to warn him of the trap that will be waiting on the day of the eclipse. If he's really dead, then I'll find his friends and warn _them_."

"And how are you going to do that?" Mai had run her fingers tenderly down his cheek, letting them rest there for a moment. The heat of his skin was reassuring. He was very much alive. He had better stay that way. "And to think we were only worried about my marriage a few days ago."

He smiled sheepishly. "I haven't figured that part out yet. Do you have any ideas?" Brazenly, Zuko leaned in for a long kiss. It had been at least an hour since their last one. He found himself missing Mai's lips at the oddest times too.

"You're assuming that they're in the Fire Nation somewhere waiting for the day of the eclipse, right?" Mai kissed Zuko back.

"Y, yeah," Zuko stuttered.

"From what you've told me, they're real do-gooders." The prince nodded. "So, let's assume, again, that the Avatar and his pals have gotten involved in something or other. There must be a way we can find that out. Or there must be someone in the city that is good at finding people, someone who can keep his mouth shut."

"I don't know, Mai. I'll ask my uncle when I visit him tomorrow." Zuko was frustrated. Nothing in the next few weeks would be easy. Of that he was certain.

Mai sighed heavily. "If he's not talking, that won't do us much good."

I have a feeling that he'll speak with me this time, Mai. He has to, he just has to."

The couple had parted then, kissing languorously before going their separate ways.

Now, sitting in the garden, waiting for Ty Lee to join her, Mai smiled at the remembrance.

~~~~0000~~~~

"You look happier than I expected." Ty Lee sat down next to Mai and grabbed hold of the older girl's hand. "Have you seen…" she lowered her voice and stared abouthe garden, "you know who?"

Rolling her eyes, Mai assured the acrobat that no one was hiding behind the bushes listening to their conversation. "And yes, I've seen Zuko…last night and the night before." Her expression grew almost dreamy and a sharp pang of envy brought tears to Ty Lee's eyes.

She knew that Zuko was out of reach and she accepted that, but a bond like the one between her two friends was something that she longed for. It seemed so unattainable.

_You're only fourteen, stupid. Get a grip!_

"I'm sorry that I kissed Zuko." As usually happened when she grew emotional, Ty Lee's bottom lip quivered. "I just thought, I just thought that…"

"Don't!" Mai shook her head. "I get it. Let's move beyond that kiss, okay."

"Okay," Ty Lee sniffed. "Have _you_ and Zuko kissed?"

The young wife's lips moved upward into an enigmatic smile. "Oh, yes," she replied but would say no more.

"Have you figured out a way to get out of your marriage?" Ty Lee asked the question with some trepidation. She didn't want to ruin Mai's good mood.

Too late; Mai's smile vanished as quickly as it had come. "No." The response was terse and Mai's body tensed a bit. It was far too easy to allow dreams and fantasies and sweet recollections of kisses and touches to mask the very real problems that plagued Mai. She found herself, usually very much a realist, succumbing to the power of fantasy. Right now, when so much needed to be done and figured out, was not the time.

"Oh, you're angry with me, aren't you?" Ty Lee assumed the worst once again that day.

"No," Mai sighed. "I'm angry at myself. If my relationship with Zuko is going to move beyond nighttime trysts, I need to think about the problem, not avoid it."

A servant interrupted the flow of talk when she served lunch. Both girls were hungry and dug in.

"It's delicious," Ty Lee observed. "I didn't realize how hungry I was."

Mai replied by putting more food on her friend's plate. She ate quietly, taking tiny bites followed by a sip of tea.

"Are you okay, Mai?"

"Yeah; so how are things with Azula?"

"Oh, you know, she's bossy and I do what I'm told. That sounds really bad, doesn't it? Sometimes I wish that I had never met Azula." Ty Lee slammed a hand over her mouth as if to stop an anti-princess tirade.

"It's all right, Ty. I'm not going to tell her what you said. And besides that, I understand. It must have been difficult to give up the circus when she recruited you."

Joining the circus, running away from her family, had been a spontaneous decision for the acrobat. But the impetus behind the decision, the feelings of being forgotten and ordinary, they had been part of the girl for years. The circus was Ty Lee's and Ty Lee's alone. Sisters, whom she looked like and blended in with, all parts of one whole it seemed, were left behind. Ty Lee shone at the circus and she loved every minute of it. The princess took that away from her.

"It was. Oh, Mai, it was such fun and people appreciated **me** and what I could do. I could be myself and not worry. Maybe one day I'll get to go back." She looked wistful now and a bit sad. "Azula doesn't even let me think my own thoughts. That's what it feels like sometimes. I just follow her around like some perky pet."

"I'm sorry, Ty." Mai didn't know how to comfort the girl. She knew that things might be very different in a few weeks and that there was a chance Ty Lee might get her wish. But, she couldn't tell her friend any of that.

"Aren't we a pair?" the acrobat smile. She hated feeling down and wanted to drive the sadness away. "Things will get better somehow," she stated optimistically, "for both of us."

Unable to muster up the same cheerfulness, Mai smiled wryly. "We'll see, I suppose."

For the remainder of lunch, the pair talked about inconsequential things and when it was time to leave, Ty Lee gave Mai a warm hug.

"I'll come again."

"I'd like that," Mai replied. "I really would."

~~~~0000~~~~

Zuko let go of the bars and stared over his shoulder. No one was there. He stepped back a few paces and peered down the dank corridor. No one was there either. None of this conversation could be overheard. Iroh waited patiently for his nephew to begin. Zuko cut right to the chase.

"My father is a monster."

The words hung, heavy and potent, in the air. Iroh was most definitely listening now. He met Zuko's gaze and nodded once more.

_Well, that's a good start._

"I attended a war meeting yesterday. Part of me was excited and proud to be there, by my father's side. All I ever wanted was for him to think I was useful. But, Uncle, he asked me something about the Earth Kingdom people. General Shinu wants to send more troops after the eclipse. And Father wondered if those extra soldiers were enough to crush the Earth Kingdom. I know it wouldn't be enough, Uncle. I know that the people of the Earth Kingdom are strong and brave and resilient. They will fight until the end."

"And what did you tell your father?" It was the first time in weeks that the old man had spoken to Zuko. It felt strange and it made him overjoyed.

Zuko realized in that moment how much he loved the sound of Iroh's voice. He had missed it terribly; its warmth, its wisdom, its sternness, its affection. He jutted out his chin and spoke clearly. "I lied."

"It takes either a brave man or a stupid man to lie to my brother. I don't believe that you are stupid." Zuko beamed at the compliment. "Tell me more, nephew."

"I, I told him that I thought the extra troops would crush the last bit of hope the Earth Kingdom people have. It worried me what my Father would do if I had told the truth. How would he try to crush them then? And I was right to worry. Agni, Uncle, my father, he's decided to burn the Earth Kingdom, everything, on the day of Sozin's Comet, if the rebellions aren't all stopped." Zuko closed his eyes for a moment and recalled the expression on Ozai's face, the horrible anticipation in his voice. He needed to be taken down. There was simply no longer a question. Loyalty to nation and leader were no longer the point, for loyalty to someone so obviously vicious and sick, was loyalty misplaced.

"I see." Iroh stroked his beard and gave the situation some thought. "Well, we can't let Ozai put his plan into action, can we?"

"No, Uncle."

"So, what do propose to do about the situation?" He was curious to hear his nephew's ideas.

"I think that maybe the Avatar is alive. Even if he isn't, his friends, allies, whatever, are planning an invasion on the day of the eclipse." He paused for a moment to let his uncle digest the information.

"Yes, that makes sense."

"Azula found out about the invasion plans back in Ba Sing Se. She told Father, of course, and now there are plans to defeat the invasion. Azula, she's got some sort of trick up her sleeve and they won't have a chance of getting to the Fire Lord. I want to get to _them_ somehow, warn them of the set up, maybe help them get to my father and capture him. The trouble is, I don't know how to find the Avatar and his group. What do you think, Uncle?"

"I can help with getting word out. I have connections, nephew, a network of people all belonging to one group. Someone comes to see me here. I'll let him know the situation."

Zuko recalled a certain pai sho tile and a certain incident near the Si Wong Desert. "What is this group? Who are these people? Does it have something to do with the white lotus?"

"Ah, so you _were_ paying attention." Iroh laughed quietly. "Yes, yes it does." The old man grew serious. "Are you planning to fight your countrymen on the day of the eclipse? And if or when Ozai is defeated, who will take the throne? Will your sister sit back and watch as you do?"

"I _am_ the rightful heir, uncle."

"Yes, but you will be called 'traitor' by many. It won't be easy. You'll need the Avatar on your side."

"What about this group; can it help with that as well?" Zuko was just beginning to realize what a colossal mess he was getting himself into.

"Possibly; what happens if Ozai is not defeated? What will you do then?"

"I, I guess that I'll have to leave, join up with the Avatar maybe, take Mai along." He recalled a time months earlier when the Avatar had wondered if he and Zuko could have been friends under different circumstances. With the events of Ba Sing Se between them now, such a possibility seemed more remote.

"That might work, if he'll have you. What about Mai's marriage?"

"Okay, okay, Uncle, I get it. My plan stinks and there are a million things that could go wrong." Frustrated now, Zuko groaned and banged his head against the cool metal of the bars.

"Perhaps ten or so," he replied with a smile, "but I wouldn't say a million." Standing up, Iroh moved over to Zuko, put a hand through the bars and rested it on the young man's head. "Your plan does not stink, as you say. There are just a lot of variables that need thinking about. You still have time. I will get word out and a meeting set up between you and the Avatar or one of his people." He put a finger under Zuko's chin and forced his nephew's head up. "Look at me, Zuko." Zuko looked. "There is something I want you to do for me."

"Anything, Uncle," he said immediately and he meant those words.

"The Fire Sages keep the secret history of Sozin in the Dragon Bone Catacombs. I want you to find it and I want you to read it. It's time that you learned more about your great grandfather, _both_ your great grandfathers. Their histories are intertwined and perhaps after reading, some things will be clearer for you. Be careful, nephew, in the catacombs and in the palace. And come see me again when you've finished the complete history."

"I will, Uncle." The prince hesitated then. He was reluctant to leave. "Uncle?"

"Yes, Zuko, what is it?"

"I'm, I'm sorry. I made the wrong choice and I see that now. I should have listened to you. You're here because of me." Tears rolled down Zuko's cheeks. He wanted nothing more in that moment than one of his uncle's hugs. But the bars of the cell prevented that. "You must be so angry. You must hate me." Even as he said the words, Zuko knew they weren't true.

"You're on the right path now and you realized things all on your own, Zuko. I'm proud of you, prouder now than I've ever been." Fighting back his own tears, the one- time general clasped his nephew's hand and squeezed. "Say hello to Mai for me. Maybe she can recall the old man who used to tease her."

"She remembers, Uncle."

"We'll figure that out too. Don't despair. Now **go**, before the guards become suspicious." He shooed the prince away.

Leaving the prison, Zuko felt almost light hearted. Yes, there were many obstacles to overcome, but he had his uncle once more, and he had Mai. _And_, he had a plan.

When Ming arrived with his dinner a few hours later, Iroh flashed a brilliant smile at her.

"Well, _someone's _happy this evening," she observed with her own grin. "I brought you some extra rice and I managed to get a piece of chicken too."

"Thank you, Ming dear. You are too kind. And yes, things are definitely looking up." Iroh began to eat. The food tasted better than any he could remember.

~~~~0000~~~~

A/N: Thanks again for reading and extra special bonus thanks for those who take the time to write me something. ;-)

Alabaster


	9. Chapter 9

**Thistle and Weeds**

_**Chapter 8: Strained Relations**_

_**(Music for Chapter 8, 'Wrong' by Depeche Mode)**_

Fire Lord Ozai rarely took any _real_ interest in his children. When they were much younger and his wife, Ursa, had still been around, it was _she_ who tended to scrapes and cuts, fevers and upset stomachs. She eased the fear after a nightmare. She administered balm to wounded pride or hurt feelings. She encouraged and supported and, in Ozai's opinion, coddled. Ursa was especially indulgent with her first born. He supposed it was to compensate for the child's obvious inferiority, especially when compared with the brilliance of his sister, Azula.

But when it came to their firebending training and their education, Ozai wanted to know everything. He selected their bending instructors, made certain that Azula, a bright child, attended the very best school for girls that the nation had to offer and chose tutors for Zuko. He observed training sessions and, as his father, Azulon, had with him, tolerated nothing less than perfection.

Zuko floundered. Azula flourished. The Fire Lord, well he was Prince Ozai then, was not blind. He saw the despair and the shame in his son's eyes. He saw the stress on Azula's face. Ozai simply didn't care. They were royalty, the very best of the Fire Nation, and their performances in all things should reflect that status.

Ursa argued and pleaded and cajoled. She couldn't see the reasoning behind putting so much pressure on their children. She wanted them to play and lounge about with friends and have fun alongside learning. Perhaps she had been raised in a lax atmosphere such as that. Ozai had _not _been and he would not tolerate such an atmosphere in his home.

Certainly, it was all paying off now. His daughter was a brilliant strategist, a master manipulator and a firebending prodigy. What more could a father ask for? And she was only fourteen years old. What might she accomplish in the future? Ozai thrilled at the thought, though a dark, hidden part of him feared Azula might surpass him, take over, leave him powerless and impotent in the dust. Those thoughts he squelched down. Yet, sometimes when he looked upon his daughter, Ozai trembled.

~~~~0000~~~~

"I came as quickly as I could, Father." Azula bowed with a suitable amount of respect and awaited the Fire Lord's instructions.

"Sit," he commanded and gestured to the chair across from him.

They were in his office, and _there_ Ozai was less imposing than he appeared in the throne room. It was the lack of flames, no doubt and the relative smallness of the space.

Azula sat and folded her hands neatly in her lap. She met her father's golden gaze without flinching or backing down as most people did.

"I want to talk about your brother."

"Oh," the princess replied briefly, her lack of enthusiasm obvious.

Ozai tapped the top of the desk impatiently with a long, elegantly tapered index finger. "He's been back a few days now. How is he adjusting?"

"He's Zuko; he broods and mopes and moons over Mai. I'd say he's adjusting just fine." The princess smirked.

"Hmmm, yes, Mai; he's seen her, I suppose?"

"I haven't seen them together since dinner the other night, but I'm pretty certain that they're meeting after dark. I can ask him. It's not like he's a good liar."

"Don't bother. It really doesn't matter. It would be so easy for me to have Mai's husband killed. I've thought about it. He's disposable, simply a member of the Home Guard. And any potential scandal that might arise from Zuko's possible indiscretions would be avoided."

Azula couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sorry, Father."

"Enlighten me," he advised severely.

"It's just that Zuko is so earnest. And he's always worrying about his honour. The thought of him messing around with a married woman, even if it _is_ Mai, is just funny." Azula cleared her throat and wiped the smile from her face. The strangest things got her father angry sometimes.

"I suppose," the Fire Lord agreed. "Now, I've decided not to step in. This whole situation is a good test for Zuko. Let's see how he works all this out, if he even manages to."

"Okay." Azula was beginning to wonder what any of this really had to do with her.

"Do you trust him? Do you believe that he is fully and completely with us and that Iroh is no longer any influence? He did spend three years with my brother, three years listening to his ramblings about Agni only knows what. Zuko's mind is weak, after all. "

"He sided with me, not Iroh. If only you could have seen his face, Father. Uncle Fatso was so hurt and disappointed looking. In the end, all his talking didn't mean a thing to Zuko. I wouldn't worry about him. Besides, he's too stupid to plot anything."

Ozai seemed satisfied with his daughter's response. "I agree. Plotting is your thing, Azula, and you do it so very well." He linked his hands together, resting them under his chin, and contemplated the girl. She seemed older than her years, in appearance, speech and the way she carried herself. Once in awhile he got a glimpse of the little girl she used to be, though even as a small child, Azula had been an intensely focused perfectionist. "What was General Fujimoto's strategy in defeating the Earth Kingdom forces at Anshan?"

The question was completely unexpected but Azula answered quickly and correctly. "General Fujimoto used a classic feint and then raided the enemy encampment."

"Correct, Azula. You may go now." His attention was already on a document instead of her and he did not glance up when she left the room. But he was pleased nevertheless.

The princess strutted down the hallway feeling smug and superior, an advisor to the Fire Lord in essence. Azula met up with her brother as she approached the living quarters and gave him a condescending sort of look.

"Where have you been?" she inquired.

"I've been training." Zuko had been in one of the many courtyards practicing both his bending and his swordsmanship. Recollections of Iroh's teachings made the session a productive one. Besides, the prince felt like he was honouring Iroh by following his instruction. And that made Zuko feel wonderful.

Azula chortled and took in the sweat soaked training clothes. "You seem pleased with yourself. Have you finally surpassed basic level?"

Zuko let the jibe go."It was a good workout," was all he offered by way of information.

"Hmm, well I just had a meeting with Father. He was _very_ curious about you. And by the way, you need a bath." Wrinkling her nose, all delicate sensibilities, Azula darted passed him and continued on to her bedroom. She could be closed mouthed too.

~~~~0000~~~~

Mai sighed with relief when she heard the click of the front door. Taro was gone for the day.

_One of my favorite sounds._

Awkwardness abounded anytime they crossed paths. Her husband's anger simmered beneath the surface. Mai could feel it. It didn't frighten her but she did experience a niggling sense of guilt.

_It won't make me stop seeing Zuko. Nothing will make me stop._

She took her time with breakfast and allowed her thoughts to wander. They meandered, a winding river in her head, some pleasing, some upsetting and some arousing. Naturally, Mai liked _those_ ones best. She was smiling to herself when a servant entered the room meekly and handed Mai a letter.

Mai tore it open and grimaced when she saw her mother's name at the bottom of an invitation to tea.

_Ugh, guess I have to go. Or do I? _

A large part of Mai was angry at her mother and her father too. She was angry for the years of suppression and repression and for pushing this marriage when it was obvious to anyone with brains that it was the last thing Mai wanted. She hated them for trying to make her forget Zuko. She hated them for welcoming her brother Tom-Tom with more love than they had ever shown her.

But part of her, the hopeful little girl part, longed for a healthy relationship with her mother and her father, one that she could turn to in times of need, something that would bolster her up instead of bringing her down.

_It's like flogging a dead ostrich horse. But I'll go anyway. I won't take any of her crap, though. I won't._

Mai amused herself until after lunch and then walked the short distance to her childhood home. Akira greeted her with a small smile and Tom-Tom, always overjoyed to see anyone, squealed with delight. He toddled over to his sister and tugged on the hem of her tunic, eventually stuffing the cloth into his mouth.

"Don't you feed him?" Mai knelt and tugged at the piece of material, extricating it from the boy's surprisingly powerful jaws. He giggled, thinking it all a game, and grabbed another fistful. "Ugh, drool."

Akira shook her head. "He's a baby, Mai. Don't be so hard on him. It's not like you weren't the same." For a moment, the noblewoman lost herself in memories of a young Mai. Back then, when she was a baby and a toddler, their relationship was so much simpler. It all revolved around basic needs. Now, she and Mai could hardly exchange a word without adding a barb or flavoring it with sarcasm or disapproval. Things had been bad for years. Akira wondered if they would ever improve. She realized that Mai blamed her and her husband, Hoshi, for the state of things. They hadn't loved her enough. They smothered her, wouldn't allow her to express herself, silenced her. Yes, the noblewoman had heard the accusations dozens of times. Perhaps some of them were even true. But she had always done what she thought best for Mai. All Akira had ever wanted was for her daughter to be a fine example of nobility….with all that entailed.

"I'm surprised that you remember anything about me as a baby," Mai retorted bitterly. "I figured that Tom-Tom's arrival wiped all that from your mind."

"Oh, Mai," Akira replied indulgently. "You were a beautiful child. All the other ladies would comment on your hair and your skin and how lovely you were. "

"Until I what, started to walk and talk and think my own thoughts; I wasn't lovely then, was I?"

"We've been through the same thing over and over again. I did my best for you. Your father's career was at an important stage back then, Mai. Try to understand. I needed you to sit quietly and not cause a fuss. I needed you to look pretty and do only what was asked of you. A rambunctious girl who always asked questions and got into things would be frowned upon. And you were well looked after. You always had the best of everything."

"Everything but what I needed," Mai said under her breath, already tired of the argument. They only went in circles, she and her mother. The whole thing was just a waste of breath. "Is the tea ready?" she asked curtly. "That's what I came here for, isn't it?" Tom-Tom was staring up at her with his big gold eyes, one finger in his mouth. She shook her head, bent down and scooped him up into her arms. "If you're going to look at me like that, I suppose I can't completely ignore you."

"Come into the sitting room, Mai. You can set your brother down on the floor. He's got some toys there. Akira led the way, poking her head into the kitchen first to check on the tea. "Kiki will bring it out in a few minutes."

The remainder of Mai's visit was spent pleasantly enough. Touchy subjects were skirted over for the most part, though Akira could not resist asking about both Taro and Zuko.

"Taro and I avoid each other. Zuko and I…don't." Mai smiled, cat like, and kept the details to herself. She knew that her mother would imagine all sorts of sordid things.

"I really am sorry that everything turned out so badly, Mai. But you could still make a go of it with Taro if you chose."

"No, never." Mai crossed her arms over her breasts and set her face stubbornly. "There's a way. Zuko and I will find it."

"Well, I see that your mind is made up." She poured the tea that Kiki had set on the table and handed Tom-Tom a biscuit. "I, I hope you get what you wish for Mai."

The young woman stared at the older one suspiciously. "Thanks. I will."

~~~~0000~~~~

Members of the Home Guard, male and female, trained together every day in a large field just outside Capitol City. The best of the nation's soldiers were shipped out to the Earth Kingdom and fought there, day after day, for the glory of fire. The remainder was placed in the Home Guard, a line of defense for the city and the palace should the enemy make it beyond the Great Gates of Azulon and attack the capitol. In one hundred long years of warring, that had _never_ occurred. The Northern Water Tribe had kept to itself while the Southern Tribe was too small to make any kind of dent anywhere. And the Earth Kingdom had a weak navy at best. It was good to be an island nation.

But things had suddenly changed. While in Ba Sing Se, the princess had become privy to news of a planned invasion. It was some sort of collaborative effort amongst the Earth Kingdom, the Avatar and the Avatar's companions. Finally, Taro would see battle and the past five years of training might actually mean something. He wished no ill to come to his countrymen and did not relish the damage that might occur to his beloved city, but he wanted to blast some Earth Kingdom rabble into the spirit world.

He was full of pent up anger and pent up energy. It needed to go somewhere, and he refused to take it out on Mai, so Taro trained with extra vigor and intensity. The leader of the Home Guard took notice.

"What's with you these days, boy? I've never seen such good bending from you."

Taro had no intention of telling the man about his frustrations. "I want to defeat the invasion, sir."

"I'm glad to see that you're so inspired. A lot of newly married men show up for training pretty tuckered out."

Some of his fellow Home Guard snickered and Taro felt their stares. He made tight fists and told himself to remain calm.

"I can handle both home and work," he stated defiantly.

There were more snickers, this time louder.

"I think the prince is handling the home part for him," someone whispered.

Laughter erupted then. One glare from the leader and it died down, but the damage had been done. Taro felt shame, horrible and hot. He wanted to run and never look back. He wished that neither he nor his parents had ever heard of Mai. He wanted out of that sham of a marriage. Taro knew he was far from perfect, but he deserved better than what had been handed to him.

The young fighter stood his ground, however. No one could say that they had chased him off home. No, he was stronger than that. He would endure the looks and the sneers and the jokes at his expense. His nation was more important than his own petty personal problems.

When he finished washing up and had changed back into civilian clothes, Taro strode proudly out of the baths, ignoring those who simply couldn't resist that last opportunity to tease. Where was he supposed to find solace now? Home held Mai and work held its own brand of misery.

Once outside he breathed deeply of the moist tropical air and considered his options for the remainder of the day. He nearly bumped into his father.

"I watched training," the man declared. "And I just had a talk with Captain Nagi."

Taro said nothing. He knew perfectly well what was coming.

"You're doing well. But there's something else we need to talk about." Masao was an ordinary man, much like his son, not handsome but pleasant enough to look at. He was of medium height and medium build. He had good business sense, though, and maintained the empire his _own_ father had begun years ago.

"You chose her. I just agreed." The son decided to take the offensive.

"She's your _wife_, Taro. Are you going to just let her run around with another man? Are you going to put up a fight at all?"

"It's not just another man. It's the Prince of the Fire Nation. And she _loves_ him. How can I compete with that?" Taro was shaking now. "Maybe I'll take it up with the Fire Lord, lodge a complaint; I'm sure _that _would go over very well."

"Watch your tone, young man. I'm still your father and I deserve respect. If your mother and I had known, we would never have made the arrangement with Mai's parents. But in the end, Taro, a marriage is not about love. It's about two good families coming together."

"There's no coming together, Father," the young man admitted boldly, "and maybe a marriage _should_ be about love. Maybe the old way is wrong." He sighed then. "Can't you and Mother have a meeting with Mai's parents? Isn't there some way to put an end to this farce?"

"I'll talk with your mother when I get home. That's all I can offer you right now. Why don't you try harder with Mai? You've given up already. What if her infatuation with the prince ends?" He clasped his son's shoulder and squeezed.

Taro shrugged out of his father's grip. "It wouldn't matter. And it won't. I've seen them together, Father. Zuko is who she wants to be with. I'm just an inconvenience."

"Watch your back son. People have been murdered for less." With that parting bit of advice, Masao left.

Taro made certain the older man had a good head start before making his own way home.

~~~~0000~~~~

Darkness had fallen over Capitol City. A stiff breeze that blew in from the nearby sea played with Zuko's cloak. He could smell the brine in the air and instantly memories were triggered; busy port cities filled with all manner of people, reputable and not so reputable, storms at sea so fierce they tossed Zuko's ship about like a piece of driftwood, music nights, his uncle giddy with anticipation. If nothing else, everything was simpler then. He was an exile and he had one focus and one focus only; find the Avatar so that he could return home, reputation restored and Father's respect and love his once more.

Zuko snorted as he adjusted the hood of his cloak. "What a fool I was."

But who could blame a thirteen year old boy, a child, for desperately wanting the love of a parent? Who could blame that boy for clinging to the hope that one day his father would see his worth and claim him proudly rather than shunning him? No one could and no one did, certainly not Iroh. The Fire Lord's brother knew all too well the way boys looked to their fathers for approval. His own son, Lu Ten, had always wanted to please, and as a boy himself, Iroh had strived to accomplish all that he could, hoping that Azulon would be happy with him.

Deep in thought, the prince made his way to the Capitol Temple. He kept to the shadows even though the streets were fairly quiet. Another cloaked figure was heading toward him; slender, female, Mai. Zuko's face lit up under his hood. Was it coincidence or had Mai set out to look for him? Picking up his pace, he reached the young woman and pulled her into an embrace.

"I didn't hear from you today." She snuggled into Zuko's chest and enjoyed his warmth.

"Were you worried?"

Mai shrugged. "I wondered about you, that's all."

"Do you want to come somewhere with me?" The thought of bringing Mai down into the Dragon Bone Catacombs with him was strangely thrilling.

"Always." She kissed Zuko then, letting her lips linger for a long beat.

Zuko kissed back and for another few moments, nothing else and no one else existed. "I'll explain as we walk," he managed to say once they pulled apart. Taking her hand in his, he tugged her along in the direction of the temple. "It could prove to be an interesting and important night."

"I haven't had many of those in my life," Mai stated dryly. "I'm up for it."

Once the temple came into sight, they hid behind huge pillars and waited. Their timing had to be perfect and they couldn't be seen. The last thing Zuko wanted was a question and answer session with Ozai. Those rarely ended well.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thistle and Weeds **

_**Chapter 9: Past and Present Collide**_

_**(Music for Chapter 9, 'Nights in White Satin' by The Moody Blues)**_

Once, not so many years earlier, the Fire Sages were spiritual leaders loyal to the Avatar and the balance that he or she stood for. But, as he had with so much of Fire Nation culture, Sozin had corrupted them. Now, all their quiet comings and goings about the Capitol Temple were in service of the Fire Lord.

"Why is it so busy here at nighttime?" Zuko wondered aloud.

He and Mai hid behind a pillar and observed their surroundings. They stood in a huge courtyard, beneath the canopy of stars. In a different situation, it might have been romantic. The temple itself, majestic and beautiful and glowing in the soft light of many candles, was tucked comfortably beneath the protective natural walls of the caldera. Most of the sages walked about in pairs, hands tucked inside wide sleeves, faces serious, talking little. A few scurried about alone. When sage met sage, there were nods of the head and sometimes a brief exchange of words. Neither Zuko nor Mai could hear what was said.

"The spiritual needs of a nation at war know nothing of day or night?" Mai arched her perfect dark eyebrows and gave Zuko a wry smile.

He snorted at the comment while at the same time fought the urge to kiss Mai. That voice of hers, so raspy and sensual, quite a change from three years earlier, made him quake with desire.

"That _must_ be it." Unable to resist, he leaned in close and brushed his lips against hers.

"If you keep it up, this whole true history thing will lose all appeal." Breathing ragged with her own need, Mai backed away slightly, just enough to keep her mouth out of reach.

Zuko cleared his throat and went back to spying. Eventually one of the sages stopped near a circular inlay of coloured stones, patterned to look like a flower. He was old and moved slowly, considering each step. Once in the centre of the obviously significant stones he cast a quick glance about him and then crouched down low.

"Look," Zuko hissed and gave his girl a nudge.

They both watched as the Fire Sage aimed a blast of fire at the flower's middle, almost directly where his feet were. The stones shifted and creaked open and the man disappeared into the hole, down a spiral staircase.

"Hidden entrance; how original." Mai rolled her eyes.

After waiting what seemed like an appropriate amount of time, the couple edged forward, keeping a watchful eye on the grounds. Zuko made his own blast of fire and the stones moved again. Once they were inside, and had begun their descent, the entrance closed up. Zuko pulled a small lantern out from beneath his cloak and lit it, making the walking easier. The staircase was built deep into the earth and it was a few minutes before they reached the bottom.

Zuko sucked in his breath. Ahead of he and Mai was a long hallway lined with dragon skulls. Each was placed in a display case of sorts, jutting out fiercely, terrible and wonderful in death as they must have been in life. There had to be at least one hundred of them. A sudden sense of sorrow bombarded the prince. He took Mai's hand. Understanding, she gave it a gentle rub.

"They're incredible." For once her voice held no sarcasm or irony or boredom. She was genuinely awed by the display.

"Why?" Zuko muttered. "What is _wrong_ with us?"

He stopped for a moment and examined one of the skulls, wondering if his great grandfather Sozin had killed that particular dragon. Reaching out, he touched the bone, smooth and cool, and secretly wished he could somehow magic them all back to life. He imagined a Fire Nation in which dragons thrived. He imagined staring up at the sky and seeing one of the magnificent creatures beating its wings and breathing out huge plumes of fire, scales shimmering in the sunlight.

Mai could only shrug. That questionable was unanswerable now. "Are you all right?" She placed a hand on his back, a quiet show of support.

"Yeah, no, Agni, Mai, I knew the dragons were all slaughtered, but it's different when their bones are right here in front of me. The books, the stories, everyone made it all sound so heroic. But what's heroic about _this_?" He gestured feebly at the row of skulls. "They were the original firebenders. They're part of us. And we destroyed them like they were pests, vermin, unworthy. We made a sport of it."

Stroking him now, Mai whispered soothing words and wondered where in the world they came from. For three years, Mai really hadn't comforted anyone. But Zuko's heartbreak wrenched at _her _heart and suddenly it all came as naturally as one of her caustic remarks. She tangled her other hand in the prince's messy hair and cradled him to her. Zuko did not fight it. He rested his head on her chest and enjoyed the feeling of being taken care of. The swell of Mai's breasts and the understated odor of her perfume, the movement of her delicate fingers and the warmth of her, they all drove Zuko nearly to distraction.

"I'd better…Mai, I…" He backed away with reluctance and felt the loss of contact keenly. He would give anything to have Mai to himself, always and forever. The need to touch her, kiss her, do things to her that he had never done before, warred with that strong sense of honour he had always held. Mai's marriage to Taro should somehow be dissolved before he and Mai took things further than kissing. Zuko was well aware of his hypocrisy too. Kissing another man's wife, no matter the marriage was arranged and both man and woman were miserable, was still dishonourable. He was only human, however, and not to touch Mai at all might just have killed him.

"I know," Mai responded. Her body waged its own battle. "We'd better go." She gestured toward the end of the long hallway.

They continued their walk and soon enough arrived at an ornate metal door. The imposing figure of Fire Lord Sozin, formed from metal as well, was superimposed on the door's surface. The Fire Nation's emblem sat proudly in the centre of his chest.

"Are all Fire Lords happy looking?" Mai asked with a smirk.

Sozin visage was stern and humourless.

"Don't know," Zuko answered off handedly. He placed his palm over the emblem, created a flame and waited for the door to open.

It moved back smoothly and the pair entered, both curious now. Cobwebs hung from the ceiling and from the artifacts that littered the secret room. There were massive urns, paintings and tapestries, smaller vases, chests and furniture.

Mai poked about, gingerly staring inside this and lifting that. "How many years since anybody has opened this door?" she wondered out loud and pointed back to the opening.

Zuko was busy sifting through a pile of scrolls that sat at the foot of a large dragon statue. It dominated the room and the prince figured it was as good a spot as any to search for Sozin's memoirs. "It's been a while," he replied distractedly. "I don't see it, Mai."

"Look up, under the head." Mai strode toward the statue and plucked a single scroll from the gap between head and body of the statue. She unrolled it and smiled. "Here it is; The Final Testament of Fire Lord Sozin."

"Thanks, Mai." Zuko dropped to the floor and indicated the spot beside him.

Wrinkling her nose at the dust, Mai sat down, curling up against the prince. She handed him the scroll. "He's _your_ great grandfather."

Zuko took a deep breath and silently contemplated what might be revealed in the scrolls. His uncle certainly emphasized their importance. Part of him was excited and part apprehensive. He was glad for Mai's presence. "Yeah, he is." Zuko unrolled the scroll further and together they began to read.

~~~~0000~~~~

The house was silent but for the clatter of cookware in the kitchen. Taro headed that way, intent on speaking with the servants about Mai. When he stepped into the room, all activity stopped. The cook and the other servant gazed expectantly at Taro.

"I saved some dinner for you, sir." She lifted a covered tray and then put it down again.

"That's fine," Taro replied, though food was the last thing on his mind. "Did my wife have her meal already?"

The help exchanged a knowing look. It was the cook who spoke again. "She went to her mother's for tea and hasn't been back since, sir."

Taro was already angry. The incident at training had been humiliating. And he finally realized how everyone seemed aware of his situation with Mai. Servants of one household talked with servants in other households. He recalled his mother's words from years gone by.

_Servants blend into the background. That's the way we train them. But while they're blending, they hear things and see things and know everything that goes on in a household. Make sure you never do anything that you don't want getting out._

Of course, when his servants ran errands for the household, they bumped into _other _servants. Gossiping was only natural, Taro mused. He did it. Everyone did to some degree. So the separate sleeping quarters, his and Mai's avoidance of each other, was old news by now. Certainly people knew that Mai left every night and came back a few hours later. Perhaps no one knew exactly where she went or what she did, but people would guess and assume.

He fumed inside. "So she hasn't been back at all?"

"I haven't seen her, sir. Would you like me to warm up your dinner?"

"No, I do NOT want you to," he snapped. "Forget about the damned dinner."

He was furious now. Where was Mai?

_That's a stupid question. She's out with __**Prince **__Zuko doing Agni knows what. She doesn't even have the decency to come home now. That's it! I'm waiting up for her and when she shows her face we're going to have a nice little talk._

"Bring me…." Taro hesitated for a moment. His first instinct was to down a bottle of fire whiskey and make it all go away. But he wanted to be coherent at least when he and Mai discussed their situation. "Bring me some tea. I'll be in the library."

"Yes, sir, right away."

The young member of the Home Guard disappeared down the hallway and entered the library. He lit a few wall sconces, selected a book that he probably would not read, and sat in a comfortable chair that faced the door. He couldn't miss Mai when she finally did decide to grace _his_ home with her presence.

~~~~0000~~~~

Fire Lord Sozin and Avatar Roku were friends, not acquaintances who saw each other occasionally, but close friends, who spent most of their free time together. They grew up alongside each other, playing and training and changing and developing in Capitol City. Roku's crush on a lovely girl was well known to Sozin and the prince teased and encouraged him.

Zuko let the scroll fall into his lap for a moment. He recalled once again the Avatar's question to him months earlier.

"When I rescued the Avatar from Zhao, and after he knew I was Prince Zuko, not some masked avenger, he asked me if I thought we could be friends, were circumstances different. I didn't reply, but his words haunted me for some time. I thought about them a lot. And here we find out my great grandfather was best friends with Avatar Roku."

Mai nodded. "Your uncle Iroh wanted you to read this for a reason, Zuko. Come on, let's see what happens next." The story was unexpectedly interesting, not like the history she had learned in school. On this scroll were the thoughts and feelings of Sozin, not facts about what battles he had won, what peoples he had conquered or what military tactics he preferred.

Sozin and Roku shared a birthday as well as a friendship. And it was at their combined sixteenth birthday party that the boys learned Roku was the Avatar. It was the Fire Sages who made the announcement and the entire crowd knelt before the new Avatar, the sages pledging their allegiance. Even Sozin bowed.

"Can you imagine my _father_ bowing to the Avatar? The kid is just an annoyance for him, a possible stumbling block in all his sick plans of domination." Zuko shook his head back and forth. He was dumbfounded.

"Times have changed," Mai agreed.

There was training then and Roku had to travel the world, leaving Prince Sozin behind. As a parting gift, Sozin gave his best friend the headpiece he wore, designating his status as crown prince. It was twelve years before the friends were reunited. Those twelve years changed everything.

Zuko turned to face Mai. "I wonder what happened to the headpiece."

"Why do I have a feeling your uncle knows something about that too? You're going to see him tomorrow, aren't you?" Mai couldn't help herself. She placed a kiss on Zuko's lips and then enjoyed the blush that spread across his face. It was funny how both of them were still so shy sometimes and utterly bold at others.

Zuko tucked a piece of ebony hair behind Mai's ear. "Yeah, and you're probably right."

They went back to reading. While Roku was off training, spending time in the Earth Kingdom and the Air Temples and the Water Tribes, the Fire Nation had been growing in strength. Its technology was improving, its wealth was unprecedented and the people enjoyed peace. Somehow, in some warped way, Sozin, now the Fire Lord, figured that the remainder of the world needed to enjoy that wealth too.

Sozin was brazen enough to push the idea at Roku's wedding to Ta Min, his crush of years before. That was another tale of young love, years of separation and then a reunion. How could both Zuko and Mai not relate? But Roku got his happy ending and without complications. Would they be lucky enough to one day enjoy the same?

"He spoiled Roku's wedding," Mai declared. "What a jerk."

The Avatar had disagreed with Sozin. He believed firmly that the four nations should always remain separate. That's how balance was maintained. That disagreement was the first crack in their solid relationship, the beginning of a rift that would never heal.

"I don't understand." Zuko was reading ahead quickly. "How does establishing colonies in the Earth Kingdom, taking over in essence, how does that equal sharing the Fire Nation's wealth?"

"It doesn't." Mai answered simply. "He got power hungry; seems to run in your family."

They continued to read. There was a huge blow up and the throne room was destroyed. There were twenty five years of not speaking. And in the end, Sozin betrayed Roku, and because of that betrayal, the Avatar died.

"He sounds almost regretful." Zuko was shaken by Sozin's history. "But damn, Mai, he started the war. He ordered all the Air Nomads slaughtered in an attempt to kill the next Avatar too. What kind of family do I come from?" Overcome by horror and disbelief, he hung his head in shame.

"You said that Iroh emphasized your two great grandfathers, right?" Mai grabbed hold of Zuko's chin and forced him to look at her. "I think, I'm pretty sure in fact, that Roku is your family too. I think that your mother is his granddaughter." Zuko's good eye widened and his mouth dropped open. "It makes sense, doesn't it? Why else would Iroh be so adamant about you reading this?"

"I, I guess. I never even wondered about my mother's family. And no one ever said anything. Maybe talk of her ancestry was forbidden." The prince couldn't help but think about her now and miss her with even extra acuity.

"It's perfect," Mai mused. "Sozin and the Avatar began as friends and ended up enemies. _You_ and the Avatar began as enemies and, if things work out, you'll end up allies. If I believed in predestination, I would say it's almost like it was all meant to be."

"I'm going to forge my own destiny from now on." Zuko's voice was steely and determined. "And I want to make my uncle and my mother proud." He kissed Mai softly. "And I want to make _you_ proud too."

"I already am. Now, weren't you going to look for information about other couples in our situation? Maybe someone else set a precedent we can follow." Mai winced suddenly and ran a hand across her lower back.

Immediately concerned, the prince stroked her cheek and stared into her eyes. "Are you feeling okay? Are you hurt?"

The knife throwing girl knew exactly what the pain meant and she was glad to suffer it. "Yeah," she smirked. "I'm just fine. Here." She tosses a scroll at him. "Read."

And read they did, but to no avail. There were no accounts of any other marriages _period_ let alone one that had been dissolved due to incompatibility. Minutes and hours passed and when Zuko felt in his firebender's blood the imminent rising of the sun, he began to panic.

"We need to go, Mai. It's almost morning."

Beside him, the young woman fought to stay awake. She rubbed at her eyes and stood. "Let's hope our friends, the sages, are all sleeping."

They made it out of the catacombs and away from the temple before the sun breached the horizon. And then the pair ran, hands tightly clasped, until they reached Taro's place. Mai never referred to it as hers.

"Will he be angry?" Zuko asked. He pulled Mai close and kissed her once more, not wanting to ever let go.

She shrugged. "He doesn't pay much attention anymore."

"Maybe you should stay with Ty Lee or something." From all accounts, Taro was a decent enough guy, but even Zuko was aware that the man's situation was an embarrassing one. He wouldn't blame Taro for being upset. But on the other hand, Zuko would not tolerate any mistreatment of Mai.

"I'll be fine." She waved him away. "Go on; I'll bet your uncle can't wait to talk to you."

"Okay. I wish we had found something to help us." For the hundredth time, Zuko wondered how this mess would all work out. Day after day passed and he still had no solution except Taro's death. But he would _not_ stoop to murder. He would rather live penniless and shamed with a still married Mai.

_So why do I constantly think about the convenience of his death? What is wrong with __**me**__?_

"I think about it too," Mai confessed, seeming to have read his mind. "And I have a feeling that Taro fantasizes about mine too. Aren't we a great group?"

She watched for a moment as Zuko took off running once more. Then she pulled out her key and unlocked the front door. The sun was up now and its warmth felt good on her back. Stealthily, Mai walked along the hallway. When she approached the library, she heard a noise. Then her husband called out.

"Don't you go anywhere! I've been waiting here all night, Mai, and we're going to talk?"

Swallowing hard, Mai entered the room.

~~~~0000~~~~

A/N: I know this story is a bit slow paced and sometimes it feels like nothing really happens in a chapter, but I want to focus on all the little things going on, feelings and reactions, just as much as the big stuff like the eventual meeting with Aang and the Invasion and let's not forget Taro and Mai.

I can't believe that Zuko didn't have some reaction to all the dragon bones down in the catacombs. They bypassed any real reaction in the show, so I wanted to explore his feelings here.

Besides that, it was time for some Maiko.

Thanks for reading. Reviews are much appreciated, though hard to come by.

Alabaster


	11. Chapter 11

**Thistle and Weeds**

**Chapter 10: Laying the Foundation**

**(Music for Chapter 10, 'Human Behaviour' by Bjork)**

The city awakened slowly, heeding the call of the sun. Shutters were flung open in houses and shops. Breakfast smells made Zuko's stomach rumble. He watched as sleepy looking children tumbled out of doors to play, awaiting their morning meal and for some the trek to school.

It was warm already, but the prince kept his hood up and marched stolidly up out of the caldera and towards the capitol city's prison. He had new information about his history, information that altered the way he saw just about everything, but all he could think about was Mai.

_She's so beautiful. She's so….everything._

He grinned and it was difficult to recall the last time he had done that.

_I need to focus on stopping my father and putting an end to this war. I need to focus on freeing Mai from Taro._

He grinned again and then just went with his good mood. Why not enjoy it while it lasted? By the time he reached the prison door, he was humming a tune under his breath. The guard let the prince pass and shot him a curious look all the while wondering why he was visiting a traitor.

"Maybe he's trying to get information out of the old geezer," another guard offered by way of explanation. "Could be the Fire Lord ordered the visits, you know."

"Yeah, could be," the first guard agreed. But he wasn't convinced. He kept those thoughts to himself and shrugged. He wasn't paid enough to worry about the royal family and all its intrigues. He was paid enough to watch the door and nothing else.

~~~~0000~~~~

She saw no evidence of drinking but she could feel the rage radiating off Taro. Mai stuck close to the door just in case and she slipped a deft hand up her sleeve, touching familiar and comforting steel.

"There's no need for that." Taro sneered, nodding at her hand. "Do you actually think I would hurt you?"

Mai schooled her face and her expression was suddenly bored. "I don't know much of anything about you." She knew in her heart, though, that Taro was not violent or brutish. He would never raise a hand to her.

"Yes, and there's the problem."

"I'm tired, Taro. Can you just get to the point?" She let go of the blade and crossed her arms over her chest. Tapping her toe impatiently, she waited for her husband's response.

"You're making it all very obvious aren't you, staying out all night? People are talking enough as it is, Mai. I was humiliated yesterday at training. People know about you and Zuko. People know that you and I are not, we're not…"

"Sleeping together," Mai replied with characteristic bluntness.

Taro sighed heavily. "Yes; the whole situation makes me look like less of a man. How do you think I feel, Mai? Zuko is the suave prince who swept the girl off her feet and I look like the loser who can't satisfy his new bride. Try to see things from my perspective, would you?"

"So, it's all about your ego?" Mai slouched against the wall and yawned. The expression on Taro's face made her feel guilty and she straightened up out of reflex. "What do you want me to do? Do you want me to stop seeing Zuko? That's not going to happen."

Taro groaned out of pure frustration and ran a hand through his long brown hair. "I realize that, Mai. I want a solution to this problem. I want to end this marriage. How are we going to do that?"

"I don't know." Mai's mind worked feverishly.

"You shouldn't have agreed to this marriage when you still loved him. This, everything, is _your_ fault." He was shouting now and his face was red. "But you're off having a great time while I'm stuck here at home. Maybe I should find a girl, someone who actually _wants_ to be with me."

"Like I would care; go ahead."

They sounded like two petulant children and both of them knew it. But it was Taro, the elder of the pair, who smartened up first.

"I keep expecting to get killed. We all know that's the easiest solution to this damned mess. If I die, you're free to be with Zuko. And he's the prince. He can hire anyone he wants to get rid of me." He stared Mai right in the eyes and dared her to refute the statement.

"You're right, Taro. Your death would solve all my problems." That wasn't really true. Zuko was teetering on a tightrope now and any wrong move might send him plunging to the ground. Mai smirked. Ty Lee would appreciate her metaphor. "And yes, Zuko is in the position to have you murdered. But you're forgetting something important."

"Oh, I am? And what's that? Does Zuko not have enough pocket money to hire an assassin? Does he have to ask Daddy?" The Home Guardsman couldn't help the sarcasm. So much for him being the mature one. "Now I sound like you."

"Zuko wouldn't do something like that. He's not a killer and he's not ruthless. He wouldn't be able to live with himself."

"Well, I'm glad to know that our prince has a conscience." He had done it again. "What about his father and his sister? I've heard the stories. I don't think murder would bother them."

"Where is all this coming from, Taro? I thought that you were a loyal Fire Nation citizen who would never speak ill of the Fire Lord? I thought you wanted a chance to fight against the peasant hordes." Mai was genuinely confused now and it seemed her husband was as well.

"I love the Fire Nation and I would gladly protect it against anything or anyone that would hurt it. But…" He appeared to be on the verge of saying something monumental.

"But what, Taro?" Part of Mai wished she could tell him about Zuko's and Iroh's plans for the day of the invasion. With Zuko as Fire Lord, and Mai refused to believe that Ozai wouldn't be stopped, he would have the power to end the marriage. No one would object. No one would care. The entire country would be busy adjusting to new and very different leadership. Such a small thing would be overlooked. At least that's what Mai hoped for. But the young woman was not sure if she could trust her husband. And she would not risk Zuko's safety for anything.

"You won't get me to say something treasonous. Is that what you're up to?"

_If only you knew, Taro. _

"Now you're just being paranoid."

"Can you blame me?" The young man flopped backwards and rested his head on the arm of the sofa.

Mai turned and made to step out into the hallway. "I'm going to bed."

"Yes, you've got another long night ahead of you."

Mai sighed. "How is this for an idea?" She faced Taro again. "Maybe I'll get sick and maybe you'll call a physician. And maybe while said physician is here, I'll mention some female problems. He might check me over and maybe he'll find that I'm unable to bear children. Is that grounds for a dissolution of the marriage?" She paused but Taro said nothing. "I'm sure your parents would be horrified if I couldn't produce grandchildren."

"No." Taro's voice was sure and steady. "That might come back to haunt you later on, when you and Zuko want to get married. Maybe, maybe people would make it difficult for you."

Mai was surprised by his sudden gallantry. "I, I don't understand you. But thanks."

"I'll keep thinking. You keep thinking. Make sure the prince does as well. Go on then. Go to bed."

She did just that. Fatigue was steadily claiming her.

"Weirdest conversation ever," she murmured as her eyes slid shut.

It was well after noon before she awoke.

~~~~0000~~~~

"You look terrible, Uncle. Are you okay? Are they treating you badly?" Prince Zuko's face was full of concern and he reached through the bars to touch his uncle's arm.

"It's a prison, not a spa, nephew. But, let's just say that I exaggerate my weakness." The former general pulled open his rough, tattered brown robe and proudly displayed a smaller belly. Muscles rippled beneath the surface.

Zuko grinned for the third time that morning. "I should have known."

"Yes, and _you're_ one to talk about looking terrible. When is the last time you slept?" Iroh gave his nephew a wink. "Is Mai keeping you up all night?"

Blushing profusely, the prince shook his head. "It's not like that, Uncle. I mean, we're seeing each other at night for a few hours and …"

Iroh cut him off. "It's all right. You don't need to explain. I trust your judgment."

"She_ did_ come with me to the catacombs. I ran into her when I was walking there. I'm glad Mai was there for me. She helps me make sense of things sometimes." Zuko smiled softly at the memory of the girl. He was already eager to see her again.

"Have the two of you come up with a plan? I can see that you love her, Zuko. It would be a shame for you two not to be together." Shaking his head, Iroh marveled at the bad timing of Zuko's arrival back in the Fire Nation.

"I was kind of hoping that if I become Fire Lord, I could take care of everything, change some laws so that Mai could end the marriage." He said the words rather sheepishly, but he meant them.

Iroh ran thumb and forefinger along his round cheeks and gave Zuko's idea some serious thought. "I would expect the traditionalists to oppose such changes to marriage laws, Zuko. But, if you gather a young council about you, rather than old men set in their ways, you might just have a chance."

"But if I'm the Fire Lord, I can change the law whether people agree or not." As soon as the words fell off his tongue, Zuko felt silly and childish and almost evil for even suggesting such a thing.

Iroh stared at him disbelievingly. "I hope that is not the kind of Fire Lord you wish to be, nephew. Strength is one thing. Never let anyone walk all over you. But that statement verges on tyranny."

"I know, Uncle, I know. But it's Mai." He raised a hand to deflect any further protests. "Don't worry, if I get to be Fire Lord, things will be very different here."

"Good; that's what I want to hear. Now, do you want to tell me about the catacombs? I'm very interested in what you think about the reading material, Zuko."

They were interrupted by Ming bringing breakfast. "Everyone's talking about your visitor." She turned to Zuko and inclined her head politely. "It's jasmine tea," she purred. Carefully, she opened the slot in the cell and pushed the tray through. "I'll make sure that no one else bothers you."

"Thank you, Ming dear. You are a jewel among swine. Meet my nephew, Prince Zuko. He's coming around nicely." He reached out through the bars and patted the young guard's hand affectionately.

"Hello, Prince Zuko," she said softly and bowed this time.

"Hello, Ming; I appreciate the friendship you've shown my uncle." He gave her a shy smile.

"He's an easy man to like," she replied with a laugh. Then more seriously she added, "And he doesn't deserve to be here. I'd better get going now."

She slipped away silently, throwing Iroh a final glance over her shoulder.

"Fine girl, that one," the prisoner mused. He smelled the tea appreciatively, though its quality was most likely suspect. At this point, just about any tea would taste marvelous. "Go on, nephew; I'm listening." The rice was overcooked and the fruit on the verge of rotting, but Iroh was hungry and gobbled his food down.

"I could bring you something better if you like," the prince offered. He felt terribly guilty. At home, the best food in the nation, perhaps the world, awaited him.

Iroh gave his head a shake. "Much as I enjoy food, we have bigger things to worry about."

"All right, Uncle. Um, can we talk about the dragons first?"

"Dragons," Iroh smiled. "Yes, let's talk about them."

~~~~0000~~~~

Ozai sat alone in the throne room, _his _throne room. The Fire Lord did his best thinking there, behind his massive wall of yellow and orange fire. And he had much to think _about_. The invasion of his city was only a few weeks away. He wasn't worried, not in the least. He fully expected his well-trained, brave and ruthless soldiers to turn back the peasant filth with no problems at all. The Fire Nation was equipped with air power now, and that would be a decided advantage. The surprise factor alone would set the invaders on their behinds. He couldn't help but laugh. The sound echoed in the large chamber and Ozai felt a bit like a misbehaving child. He could not remember his father, Azulon, ever laughing, let alone in the throne room. Looks of smug pleasure were the closest the previous Fire Lord ever came.

"Is everything all right, my lord?" Toji Yamada, a remnant from Azulon's reign, and now Ozai's advisor, stuck his grey head through the velvet curtains and stared at the Fire Lord with concerned eyes.

"I'm laughing, Toji, not setting fire to the palace. You and your damned old man fussing; maybe it's time you bought a little house out in the country and retired there."

"Yes, my lord, it's just an, well, it's a rare occurrence around here. And no, my lord, I plan to die in the service of the royal family."

Gold eyes glinting cruelly, Ozai replied, "_That_ could be arranged."

Toji did not even flinch. "Whatever you wish, my lord."

"I can't get a rise out of you, can I?'' The Fire Lord snickered this time. "But your loyalty and sense of duty is impressive. You can go now." The ancient man retreated but Ozai called him back. "Wait a minute; I want your thoughts on a few things."

"I would be honoured to give you any humble bit of wisdom I may have acquired over my many years. I'm sure that your own thoughts, however, are far more valuable."

"Toji, your sucking up gets annoying. Step into the chamber."

Yamada hobbled slowly inside. "Yes, my lord."

"What are your impressions of Prince Zuko since his return?"

"Beware a man in love, my lord. His thinking is clouded. Idealism sets in. He is more apt to take chances or rebel in minor ways. I would keep an eye on young Zuko. He's changed subtly. The boy's always been a bit impulsive, but that is tempered now with greater thoughtfulness and knowledge of people and their behaviour. He's been out in the world for three years. And Iroh, his influence, will not just vanish now that Zuko is home. He goes to the prison, you know. "

"Yes, I'm well aware of that fact. He did go against Iroh, remember. Where was my brother's influence then?" Ozai couldn't conceive of Iroh's _anything_ being better than his. Of course Zuko would be loyal to him, rather than to that tea obsessed, addle brained loser.

"Perhaps the need to come back to the Fire Nation was too strong. He's always wanted your approval, my lord. And Azula handed him a way to get it. That is a powerful motivator."

"Yes," Ozai mused. "And if he wants to keep that approval, he had better stay in line."

"Oh, I don't suspect his loyalty, my lord. I worry more about love making him do stupid, irresponsible things. That's why arranged marriages are the best way. Love doesn't interfere with business. Perhaps an arrangement could be made for him?" He quirked bushy, white eyebrows upward.

"No, that would only serve to drive him further into Mai's arms. I'll leave well enough alone for now and hope that Zuko will grow tired of her." Ozai thought of his wife, Ursa, and how they had grown further and further apart as the years passed. They had cared for each other once, she more than he. But differences regarding the raising of children created a gap. Children were mixed blessings at best. "I offered him up the possibility of my help regarding the girl. A little sympathy from father might inspire even more loyalty. But I won't help. It's a mess that Zuko must get himself out of. People will gossip as people are prone to do. Some may even find the whole situation romantic."

Scratching his bearded chin, Toji nodded in agreement. "I'm sure many a young girl will swoon."

"You may go now, Toji. Make sure that I'm not disturbed." The Fire Lord waved the old man away and raised the flames even higher.

He closed his eyes and fantasized about the day of Sozin's Comet. It was a sweet daydream and the screams of the dying, the smells of burning and the roar of fire lulled him into a deep sleep.

~~~~0000~~~~

Zuko wondered why his uncle smiled at the mention of the decimated species. He had been a party to the slaughter as well, and had earned the title 'Dragon of the West' because of it.

"I never killed a dragon, nephew."

"But, you said that….." The prince was perplexed now.

"I lied," Iroh stated flatly.

"_Why_ would you do that?"

"I did that, Zuko, to protect the last two remaining dragons." He smiled again and nodded his head. "Yes, there really are two left and they live on a remote island with the ancient peoples of the Fire Nation."

Zuko was awestruck now. "You've_ seen_ them?"

"Indeed; I was judged by them, Ran and Shaw, and deemed worthy to learn the true nature of firebending. It was an experience that I cannot describe. Words could never be adequate. I hope that one day soon, _you _will have the same opportunity."

"True nature of firebending; what does that mean?" He was desperate to learn more. Bending had never come easily for Zuko. Each new move, each bit of progress came only with copious amounts of effort. Azula was always far, far ahead of him.

"Our nation had distorted firebending's purity. It's all about anger and hate rather than life and warmth. The colours, Zuko, oh, the colours; when you see, you will understand." For a moment the former general was lost in thought.

"Will I be a better bender, Uncle?"

"You will be a different bender and a better one, yes. There is so much for you to learn. The Order of the White Lotus has a lot to teach you as well. But all will happen in due time, I hope. Now, what about Sozin's final testament; do you understand now what I meant about _both_ your great-grandfathers?"

"Avatar Roku is my other great-grandfather. Mai figured it out before I did." He looked to Iroh for confirmation.

"Yes, that's right. It was a well kept secret. Your mother let it slip to me one day, years ago. I assume that Azulon wanted Ozai to wed someone from a powerful bending family. Who is more powerful than the Avatar? I'm sure he dreamed of the children such a union could produce. And look at you and Azula!" Iroh clapped a hand to his forehead. Mentioning the princess's skills around Zuko was never a good idea.

The prince surprised Iroh. "It's okay, Uncle. I'll probably never be as good as my sister. But I'll try to be the best bender that _I _can be."

"That's all anyone of _any worth_ would expect. I'm proud of you, nephew."

A bit embarrassed, Zuko looked down at the stone floor. He watched intently as an insect made its steady way across the cell. "Do you think that I might be friends with the Avatar one day? Do you think that we're _destined_ to be friends? I don't want to be like Sozin, Uncle, and I don't want to be like my father. I can't."

"I've always known you take after your mother's side. I could see that when you were a child. Life has dealt you some hard blows. They embittered you, nephew, and you lost your way. You have struggled with right and wrong on more than one occasion. But you've found your true self once more and I trust that you will make the best decisions now and in the future." He beamed at Zuko. "I have something for you." Stepping away from the bars, Iroh walked toward the far wall of his cell. Moving aside one of the stones, he pulled out something wrapped up in a plain bit of cloth. Zuko could see the glimmer of gold and sucked in his breath. He and Mai had guessed correctly. But he didn't want to spoil the moment for his uncle and held his tongue. "The Order has many resourceful members throughout the world who hang on to important artifacts such as Roku's crown." With a flourish, Iroh removed the cloth and held it in the palm of his hand. "It's lovely, isn't it?"

"Yes," Zuko agreed reverently.

"It belongs to you, nephew. Keep it safe until all this is over." He angled the artifact through the bars.

The prince turned the crown over and over in his hands. It truly _was_ beautiful and Zuko swelled with feelings of pride and honour. "I will, Uncle. I promise."

"Good, now one more thing. It's crucial. You have a meeting with the Avatar and the Avatar's friends the day after tomorrow on Takaryu Island. You must get there somehow without anyone knowing why."

"Isn't that where Piandao has his estate?" Zuko's interest was piqued even more now.

"Yes, he's a member of the Order too. And that's where you will be meeting. He'll have dinner waiting for you." Iroh looked at his nephew thoughtfully. "Will you be able to lie to your father and your sister?"

"I've done it once. And I have Mai. She's the perfect excuse." Zuko felt guilty for that statement. It made her sound like a means to an end and nothing else. "I mean that I can tell them that Mai and I are taking a little trip together."

"So you'll bring Mai, then?"

"Yes, if you agree. She's more level headed than I am, Uncle. She'll make sure I don't screw things up." He was already excited. The prospect of being alone with Mai for an entire day or longer even, thrilled him.

"All right; just remember that it's a business trip." Winking once again, Iroh sent Zuko on his way. "Get some sleep first. Then make your preparations."

Zuko hummed another tune under his breath on the way home. Somehow, despite Mai's marriage to Taro, everything seemed to be looking up.

~~~~0000~~~~

Mai shifted about in her large bed. A smile tugged mercilessly at her thin lips and her eyes fluttered busily beneath closed lids. She dreamt of Zuko.

Though the thick scarlet drapes were pulled tightly closed, persistent rays of sunshine made their way into the room. They tickled Mai's face and her smile broadened. She was freer in sleep than during her waking hours. Her emotions broke the shackles that bound them while Mai was awake and aware.

She muttered something in a pleased voice and then moaned softly.

"I'm pretty certain that you're not dreaming about me."

Taro's voice jarred her out of dreamland and she shot up in the bed, instinctively grabbing a pillow to hold to her chest. Mai had been so exhausted that she had forgotten to lock the bedroom door. Now she felt vulnerable beneath her husband's gaze.

"No," she finally replied, her voice tart.

"I'm sorry for startling you, Mai. This message came for you. The boy said it was important." He pointed to the royal seal. "I just figured that you should read it now." _Taro's _voice was surprisingly calm and kind. "Here; it's probably from Zuko."

Mai put her hand out and took the proffered scroll. She cleared her throat.

"I can take a hint," Taro smirked and left.

_What's with him?_

Shaking her head, she unrolled the fine paper and began to read.

~~~~0000~~~~

A/N: A very 'talky' chapter, but this story is quite 'talky' overall. My head is so, so busting with ideas for Thistle. I know it is going to be far longer than I originally anticipated. I hope you all stick around until the end.

Thanks for the reviews for Chapter 9.

Alabaster


	12. Chapter 12

**Thistle and Weeds**

**Chapter 11: Contemplation**

**(Music for Chapter 11, 'Jungle Drum' and 'Big Jumps' by Emiliana Torrini….I'm having a little love in with her music right now, and hey, two Icelandic women in a row)**

Full of restless energy, Mai paced about the house, finally deciding to head out to the garden and throw some blades. She needed the practice. With all that had been going on, her hobby, _no_ it wasn't a hobby, it was a real skill, self taught or not, had been neglected a bit. She wore only a few blades, some on her wrists and some on one ankle, but there were enough for a good throwing session.

She missed the old tree in her garden back home. Could she call it that now; home? As a child, it had never felt much like hers. She had occupied space in the house and she had a room that was called 'Mai's room', but she was rarely at ease there. There were too many things she couldn't touch and there was too much silence. Talk was hushed and subdued unless there were guests. Then her mother lit up like a celebratory bonfire and glided amongst 'friends' and acquaintances, stroking egos and making small talk and carefully, _sneakily_ gathering information that might be used one day to further her husband's political career.

Sometimes Mai was brought out for inspection. Men would pat her head awkwardly while women would grudgingly comment on her beauty. Some mothers with daughters of their own tried to hide their envy behind tight smiles or high pitched laughter. But even as a young child, Mai could see the resentment in their eyes and it disturbed her. Pretty little girls were more highly prized than plain ones. She wondered if maybe the not so pretty girls were hidden away in closets or locked in their rooms. She wondered why their mothers weren't happy with them anyway. Then again, Mai _was _pretty, and her mother was not happy with her. Did all mothers feel the same way?

While on shopping trips or other excursions in Capitol City, Mai learned how wrong that assumption was. Mothers existed who loved their daughters and cherished them despite any imperfections and because of them too. She witnessed genuine hugs and kisses on foreheads and cheeks. Mai heard laughter and talk and watched as mothers joked and played with their daughters. That discovery somehow made her predicament worse.

_Let it go, Mai. Thinking about all this garbage is not doing you any good. Think about Zuko instead._

That brought a smile to her face immediately. She recalled their kisses of the night before and even better, if that were possible, the excitement of discovering something together. She felt closer to Zuko now than she ever had at any time in their friendship.

_Calm down or you won't be able to throw anything._

Her heart thumped away happily in her chest and her whole body was suddenly oversensitive. Skin prickled and tingled and the rest of her insides felt like mush.

_Is this what love feels like? Is this what the poets always talk about…the first flush of love? Does Zuko feel the same? Does his heart pound like a drum too…..when he thinks of me?_

Mai shook her head as if to make all the stray thoughts and wonderings fall out onto the ground. When her mind was clearer, she pulled out one blade and looked for a target. That's where all the ruminations had begun, looking for something to aim her knives at. She decided on a thick wooden stake that supported a straggly bit of greenery. Briefly she closed her eyes, breathed in deep through her nose and pictured the stake in her mind. When she opened her eyes again, Mai threw and hit her target effortlessly.

Pleased, Mai followed with the remainder of her small arsenal and then repeated the performance over and over again until her arm ached. She did not miss, not even once.

"Well, that killed an hour or so," she muttered to herself. "Now what do I do?"

After darkness fell, she and Zuko would meet, this time in the laneway behind a collection of upscale shops. It was crucial that she appear, he had written in his note. But that meeting was still a few hours away. Shrugging her shoulders, Mai decided to go for a walk. The exercise would do her good and burn off more of that energy she overflowed with.

She blended in well enough and most people paid her no mind, but a few nobles, those who knew of Mai and her family, gave her strange glances, filled with a combination of disgust and admiration. She couldn't be the only person in an arranged marriage and unhappy. She couldn't be the only noble stuck with someone he or she did not love, while happiness walked and talked, just out of reach.

_Maybe many of us would be glad of a change to marriage laws. There might be lots of divorces if Zuko can change things. _

The young woman imagined hundreds of people starting over, homes filled with joy rather than dour misery.

_I'm getting soft._

She smiled wryly and turned back towards Taro's house. By the time she stepped inside, dinner was just ready. Mai was famished and piled her dishes high with food. She hardly noticed her husband's arrival.

"Mind if I sit down?" he asked politely.

"It's your house." Mai gave him a cursory glance and went back to the very important business of eating.

Taro picked up his chopsticks and selected a piece of beef from one of the dishes. "Delicious; so, you worked up an appetite, I see."

"What's with the sudden friendliness?" Mai asked. She felt slightly uncomfortable and wished she had taken her meal outside or in her room.

"I've decided that being angry and hurt and pouting won't do either of us any good. I know the situation. I know that we'll never have a real marriage. So, I'm all for the two of us cooperating and being civil and helping each other out." He took a cleansing breath after the brief speech and gazed at Mai expectantly.

"How mature of you," she replied snidely. His face fell, as if he was honestly hurt, and Mai felt like a snotty little brat. "Sorry," she offered without much enthusiasm. "Here, have some more meat." She gave the dish a push so that it was closer to Taro.

He snatched some more and sung its praises once again. "You are seeing Zuko tonight, aren't you?"

"Yes, and it's….." she wanted to explain things but that whole trust issue got in the way again. "How badly do you want this marriage to end? What are you willing to do or turn a blind eye to? Can I trust you with sensitive, explosive information? If you tell me that I can trust you, why would I believe that?"

"Wow," Taro exclaimed. "Give me a minute." He scratched his head and began to think. Something was definitely going on and he was curious to know what.

"I'll give you two." Mai cleared her throat and then took a sip of her tea.

~~~~0000~~~~

Ty Lee had been training hard. She enjoyed the feeling of complete physical exhaustion. And when she was _that_ tired, sleep was instant and deep. Lately her mind had been overactive as well. Most people considered the young acrobat air headed, incapable of any meaningful thoughts or discourse. But that wasn't true. Mai had her façade of boredom and coolness, Ty Lee had one of her own; perpetual perkiness and good humor, optimism, seeing the good in everything. That façade, like Mai's, reflected her real personality, but took it to a sort of extreme. People equated those qualities with dimness of intellect, as if only gloomy, depressed people could be intelligent. Only people who focused on the evil and the negative could have great thoughts. It was a stupid attitude and it made the girl angry, though she never showed that rage.

When her mother requested her presence downstairs, shouting for her twice, Ty Lee got off her bed, stepped out onto the landing and almost tripped over two younger sisters.

"Can't you play somewhere else?" She stared down at the girls, smaller versions of herself, and gave her head a disdainful shake.

"Sorry, Ty," they both responded, lower lips sticking out identically. "We'll move."

They gathered their toys and retreated to their shared bedroom, but not without giving their sister a hug first. Melting, the acrobat hugged back and smiled brightly.

"Good," she said. "I'll see you guys later."

Once downstairs her mother accosted her with a note from Princess Azula.

_Great; I was hoping not to see her for a few days._

"I know she can be difficult, but she _is_ the princess, dear. Make the best of it, all right?" Patting Ty Lee affectionately on the arm, the still youthful looking woman went back to her business of running a busy household.

"Make the best of it," Ty Lee repeated. "That's what I always do."

She was determined now to stand up to the princess more than she ever had before. Her pride and her ego always took a beating when with Azula and the acrobat's sense of personhood seemed to evaporate. Ty Lee was sick of being pushed around.

_I will not let her treat me like a thing anymore! I won't._

"You took your sweet time getting here, Ty Lee." Azula's tone was accusing.

Ty Lee gathered her courage about her like a warm cloak. "My family is my first priority and I had to help my little sisters with something." That was a huge exaggeration of the truth. Really, it wasn't true at all. Ty Lee had simply dawdled on her walk over, enjoying the little rebellion. She felt a sense of satisfaction when the princess blinked in surprise.

"Well, don't let it happen again. I should always be your first priority. I'm your nation's princess, and your loyalty must lie with your nation." Azula stared sternly at her 'friend'.

Ty Lee had heard it all before. Azula loved exaggerating her own importance. No one else mattered like she did. The feelings of others were things to be trampled on. She didn't acknowledge the other girl's words; another tiny rebellion. The princess waited a beat before realizing that Ty Lee was **not **going to reply.

"Dinner's ready. Come on." Insistently, Azula tugged on Ty Lee's sleeve.

Throughout the meal, Ty Lee remained quiet, nodding on occasion, while Azula spoke of her brother and Mai and her father and the upcoming invasion. Since she was to have no part in it, Ty Lee couldn't muster up any interest. Of course, she hoped for the Fire Nation's victory. In the end, though, she just wished that no one would get hurt. That was naïve. Of course people would be hurt. People would die too and children would be left fatherless or motherless or both. That was the nature of war.

_It's all so stupid. What is the point of it? Why does one nation always want to conquer another one? Why are people so, so cruel and heartless?_

"You're not even listening, are you?" Azula narrowed her eyes. Ty Lee could see the fire inside them. She had awakened the princess's anger.

"I got the gist of what you said. I was just thinking, Azula, about wars and why people have them." Defiantly, she stared at the princess with her huge grey eyes.

"Are you really that stupid, Ty Lee? I know that you're not the brightest person but I didn't think you were an idiot." Disgusted, the princess went back to eating. She called a servant over, using her most imperious voice, and ordered more fruit.

"I'm not stupid." She sounded typically meek so Ty Lee repeated the words, louder this time. "I'm _not _stupid. I was just wondering about some things, that's all."

"I beg to differ. It would seem that most of your brains are buried deep in your ample chest. When have you ever said anything intelligent, Ty Lee?"

"What I think and what I say is not necessarily the same thing." At her sides, Ty Lee's fists were clenched. People usually assumed that because she was well endowed, somehow she got shortchanged in the intelligence department. People assumed lots of things about her and she was getting tired of the habit. She couldn't help the body she had anymore than she could help the colour of her eyes or of her hair.

"So, what; you lie to me? Is that what you're saying now?" Azula slammed her hand down on the table. Dishes bounced and then settled again.

"No, Azula, I would never lie to my princess." The acrobat's face remained neutral. "Sometimes I just don't say everything that I'm thinking." She paused for a moment. "I don't want anyone making fun of me."

"Trust me, people would." The princess snickered.

"I have to go now, Azula. My mother made me promise not to be too late." Without waiting for permission, Ty Lee rose and strode out of the dining room.

Azula stared after her in disbelief. "What in Agni's name has gotten into her?" she wondered. The princess vowed to keep a close eye on the acrobat. The last thing she needed was some sort of betrayal.

_Why did I let her just walk away? Am I getting soft?_

That thought was horrifying to the princess.

_You never really know anyone. _

~~~~0000~~~~

The laneway was scrupulously clean. Mai paced back and forth, back and forth. She was restless once more and the longing she felt in her heart was almost painful.

_They must have people who sweep here constantly. Why am I thinking about sweeping? Come on, Zuko!_

While she was preoccupied, the prince snuck up behind Mai and touched her shoulder. She let out an undignified yelp, twirled around and placed a blade against his throat.

"It's _me_," he hissed. Carefully, he took hold of her wrist and moved her hand away from the pulsing vein in his neck.

"Don't do that. Do not creep up behind me like that." Crossing her arms, Mai huffed and gave Zuko an angry glare.

"Sorry," he muttered. "You're just upset because you didn't hear me coming."

"I was thinking about something else," she replied stiffly.

"This is stupid." Zuko reached out and touched Mai's cheek, running his finger down the outline of bone. "I won't do that again."

Melting quickly, Mai nestled herself in Zuko's arms, relishing the feel of them around her. She'd been waiting all day for this moment and it was everything she had anticipated and more. _This_, here in Zuko's arms, was home. Nowhere else did she feel as safe or as warm or as loved.

"Mmmmkay," she said into his chest.

He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. "We have to talk." Sighing, he released her and stepped back.

"Is it bad?" Mentally, Mai prepared herself for some kind of set back or disappointment.

"No, it's kind of good, actually. Do you think you could manage a day or two away? The meeting with the Avatar is all set up." He gazed at her hopefully. "Will Taro make it difficult for you?"

"Weirdly enough, he won't." She shrugged. "Taro's become suddenly, I don't know, cooperative and resigned to the situation. I think we can trust him, Zuko."

"Wha, what?" The prince's undamaged eye opened wide while the other one strained unsuccessfully to keep up. "Did you tell him something?"

"Yes, because I have absolutely no sense of caution at all. You know me, always impetuous." Rolling pale gold eyes, Mai waited for Zuko to calm down. "Ready to listen now?" The prince nodded. "I'm trying to feel my way around Taro."

_Bad choice of words, Mai._

"I mean, I'm trying to decide whether he'll keep things to himself and sort of look the other way sometimes. He said that he would. I'm pretty certain he wasn't lying."

"But you're not going to give him specifics, right? No one can know, Mai." The prince looked almost panicked.

"No specifics; don't worry." She placed one hand on his chest, over his heart, as if doing so could stop its wild beating. "It'll be fine."

"There's so much at stake, Mai, for us and for the whole country. Sometimes, I can't believe I'm doing all this. A few months ago, all I could think about was having my father's love and respect. Now I know that it's worthless. Now I know that his rule has to end, and with it the war." He took a few cleansing breaths. "So, the day after tomorrow, or I guess it's tomorrow now, we meet with the Avatar on Takaryu Island."

"Piandao?" Mai raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, he's working with Iroh and they're both part of this Order of the White Lotus." He shook his head and smiled. "I wonder who else is a member. I get the feeling that lots of important people are."

"So we get to meet Piandao?"

_Who cares about the damned Avatar? _

"Um, yeah, I guess so; the meeting's at his estate." It dawned on the prince why Mai might be excited about such an encounter. "Right, he's a swords master; of course, you want to meet him."

"Wow, I can't put _anything_ over on you, can I?" She smiled then, leaned in and kissed Zuko delicately on the lips. Pulling away she smiled again.

Zuko scowled, but hunger overtook him. He wrapped an arm around Mai's waist and tugged her to him, kissing her almost desperately. It was a full minute before they finished. "We'll be alone together for a whole day at least, and in the sunshine." He sounded childishly pleased.

"When do we leave exactly?"

"I'll send another letter tomorrow with all the information."

Mai reached for his hand. "Let's walk."

They strolled along the empty streets and imagined that they were the only two people in the world. It was easy enough in the silence and the darkness to believe for a moment that it was true. There was something special about summer nights in the Fire Nation. The days were hot with the sun harsh and blinding. But as the sun set and the day ended, the air took on a velvety quality. It cooled considerably and felt soothing against the skin. Night insects buzzed and chirped sedately, a calming soundtrack for the couple.

"This is nice." Zuko glanced at Mai, suddenly bashful. "I'll be glad when we don't have to hide."

Mai's reply was succinct. "Yes."

"Oh, I almost forgot. Iroh did have the crown prince's headpiece. He gave it to me. I'll take it with me when we go. The Avatar might like to see it. It's beautiful."

_Nowhere near as beautiful as you._

"I thought so." Mai chuckled throatily. "Your uncle always had a lot more going on than he showed….kind of like Ty Lee.

_I'm glad she visited the other day. I miss her. I __**don't **__miss Azula._

"Ty Lee was over today," Zuko informed her. "She seemed kind of….different." He shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe I'm imagining things. I only saw her in passing."

Mai recalled her friend's words about not fearing the princess any longer. Perhaps she had been serious. Mai hoped so. Azula was a petty tyrant who needed to be put in her place. The trouble was, that petty tyrant wielded a certain amount of power. And her father was the most powerful man in the world.

"It seems as though we're all playing with fire." She smirked. "I especially like it when you do." Mai's tone was flirtatious now and a sudden sense of bliss seemed to have taken control of her. Danger was everywhere, but she was not afraid. The young woman felt more alive now than she ever had.

Blushing, Zuko created a flame in the palm of his hand. He manipulated the fire, completely unselfconscious, not worrying about the quality of his bending for once. Its shape changed, and its hue as well, continually morphing into something slightly different. Enchanted, Mai watched.

"Did you like that?" Zuko asked playfully.

"I did. But I have to leave now." She glanced up at the sky. It would be brightening soon.

The prince just nodded. Protesting was futile. "Let's go then."

Once again, Zuko watched as Mai approached Taro's house. He hated seeing her disappear behind that red door. What if he never saw her again?

_Don't think that way!_

All the way back to the palace, he fantasized about the upcoming trip with Mai. The prince pushed aside doubts and worries and focused completely on her. By the time he reached his bedroom. Zuko was grinning stupidly.

From her own doorway, out of sight, Azula watched. Perplexed and slightly appalled, she shook her head.

_If love makes you a grinning idiot, I want no part of it._

~~~~0000~~~~

A/N: Next chapter I hope to get to the actual meeting with Aang. Then again, knowing me, their journey there plus a bit of this and that with other characters, might take up the entire chapter. I really don't know for sure.

Hope that you enjoyed this installment. Thanks so much to those who reviewed.

Alabaster


	13. Chapter 13

**Thistle and Weeds**

**Chapter 12: The Journey Begins**

**(Music for Chapter 12, 'Tomorrow' by Morrissey)**

"What are you staring at?" Zuko finished off his breakfast quickly, pushed his chair back from the table and gave his sister a withering look. Her scrutiny made him jumpy.

Azula stood in the doorway, much as she had earlier in the morning, and observed her brother closely. These days he was sort of an interesting specimen. "I wanted to see if you were still wearing that stupid expression on your face?" She had deemed it his 'Mai' look.

"What are you talking about, Azula?" He made to exit the room but she blocked his way. Angry now, he crossed his arms over his chest and thrust his strong jaw out.

She planted her feet square and sure on the surreally shiny tile floor and glanced down at her reflection. Azula wasn't budging until she was finished with her brother. "The expression that makes you look like a love sick fool; you know the one. You had it on this morning when you got home."

Predictably Zuko blushed. He was angry too that his sister had caught him in an exposed moment, his love for Mai written all over his handsome features. He was proud of that love, but somehow, the thought of Azula witnessing it in secret made him feel vulnerable. She had that ability anyway, to make people feel weak or insubstantial in comparison to her. Predictably Azula's face sprouted a smug expression.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Now let me by." Zuko's nostrils flared and his breathing came fast and heavy. His fists were balled tightly and part of him longed to let them loose on his sister.

Azula was having fun now. "Only if you tell me where you're going and what you're up to today."

"Oh please, Azula; it's not like you care. And don't all your little spies let you know? Or maybe they're not that reliable."

"Truly brother, I'm devastated that you would doubt my concern." She pressed fingers to her lips in a gesture of mock sorrow.

Zuko rolled his eyes and decided to let Azula in on a few things. Maybe she would be satisfied and leave him be. "If you must know," he began, making it sound as though he were giving up a huge secret. "I'm planning a little trip for me and Mai. We'll be gone a whole day, maybe longer." He paused for effect. "There, are you happy now?"

"Oooh, Taro won't be pleased, will he?" Almost ready to let her brother go, she relaxed her posture a bit.

"Taro's not my concern."

"You surprise me, Zuko. That almost sounded dishonourable." Chortling, she moved out of the prince's way.

Zuko stepped out into the corridor. "I just want some real time with Mai. Her _husband_ will have to deal with it."

She called after the retreating figure. "Where exactly are you going?"

Without thinking, Zuko almost blurted out the answer. Catching himself in time, he stated vaguely instead, "One of the outer islands, or maybe somewhere near Capitol City; I haven't decided yet." Relieved to be out of her clutches, Zuko hurried on his way.

~~~~0000~~~~

There was no possibility that the Home Guard could be completely prepared for the invasion. The men and women trained hard; practiced their bending and their weaponry and their basic fighting skills until every move could be made in their sleep. But none of them, not even their leader, had ever fought an earthbender or a waterbender. They couldn't possibly anticipate what either would be like.

All of them needed to call on their adaptability. They needed to learn quickly and on their feet. Panicking was not an option. Taro, for his part, still looked forward to the challenge. Coming from a position of privilege, many things in his life had been handed to him. People often thought him soft. But slowly, he was proving himself hard working, tenacious and eager to learn. That didn't mean he wasn't worried as well, even frightened. There was always the possibility in battle that you wouldn't make it out alive. Life was confusing right now and frustrating, but he was only twenty-one and wanted to experience much more of it. There were better days ahead. Of that he was sure.

"Nakamura, you're part of the second line of defense." Captain Nagi nodded approvingly.

The first line of defense would be positioned near the harbour, just outside the city's main gates. Their job was to prevent as many invaders as possible from making it up the caldera and then down into the city proper. Taro would be inside the caldera battling those who managed to make it that far.

_I wonder how I'll feel if I really hurt someone. I wonder if I'll have to actually kill someone._

The captain had spoken about detachment and doing a necessary job. Maybe you could build a wall around your feelings over time, but a first kill had to be shattering if you had any sense of humanity at all. Taro suspected that the second and third kills would be no easier. He suspected that it would _never_ be easy.

_I wouldn't want it to be._

For all the talk of inferior nations and peasants, the nobleman knew that these invaders were human beings just like him. They thought and felt and loved and hated. They had wives and husbands, parents and children, siblings and friends and lovers. And when and if Taro ended one of those lives, some people somewhere would be crushed. That was a sobering thought and suddenly the day of the eclipse was not so appealing.

"You look, um, depressed," Mai noted when Taro entered the dining room for lunch.

Sighing heavily, Taro sat, pushed aside his bowl and leaned his elbows on the table. "Thinking about war and death will do that to you." His situation with Mai seemed vastly insignificant in comparison.

"Oh…" What could she say in response…really?

Mai had heard it all before too; war was a glorious enterprise that furthered the status and power of the Fire Nation. Deaths and blood and screams and agony were all glossed over during history lessons. People were statistics, not flesh and bone. She supposed that until a person experienced a battle for himself, there was no way to know the depths of the horror. She didn't envy Taro.

"Yeah, oh….listen, I don't feel like eating. I'm going to lie down for awhile."

"Before you go, I need to tell you something." Mai stared down at her hands for a moment and the urge to bite one of her black painted fingernails was hard to control.

Taro wasn't eager to hear whatever confession Mai had in mind. But he remained in his chair anyway. "Does this have something to do with the prince and all that stuff you _didn't_ tell me the other day?"

She nodded. "I'm going on a bit of a trip with Zuko tomorrow. It's only a day, a really long day."

"Ah, really long day; I get it. Care to tell me where?"

"I can't say. But I _can _say that it's very important, to this country and setting things right again." Mai shrugged and gave her husband a guilty sort of look.

He was curious now, despite himself. "What does that mean; set things right again? What are you up to? What is Zuko up to? Why do I have the feeling that neither the Fire Lord nor the princess would approve?" Mai said nothing. "You can trust me. I'm not going to tell anyone anything."

"What if say, Azula, pays you a visit? Can you lie to her?" The last thing she and Zuko needed was the princess interrogating Taro. If he honestly knew nothing, things would be much simpler. At least that was best for now.

"I don't really know; I get it, Mai. The less I know right now the better. Besides, how can I decide if I want to be a party to something, when I'm not sure what that something is? Just do what you have to do." Irritated now, and incredibly exhausted, Taro stumbled out of the room. He found refuge in one of the spare bedrooms, drawing the curtains and covering up completely despite the warmth.

~~~~0000~~~~

The house Ty Lee was born in, the house she was raised in, the house she had escaped from for a few months, fairly throbbed and pulsed with noise and activity. Younger girls giggled and that giggling often became sobbing or shouting or whining. Their little footsteps pounded back and forth along the upstairs landing. Doors opened and closed continually. Each child was literally a bundle of energy and chaos ensued because of that fact. But it was organized chaos; the girls' mother knew what each child was up to, she comforted the distraught and sometimes joined in the giggling and the play.

Compared to Mai's childhood home, it was a sanctuary. Here there was love at least, though the sameness of the faces and the blurring of lines between one girl and another had caused Ty Lee to flee, a teenage girl's search for her own special, separate identity.

Mai waited just inside the front door, hands tucked up high into her burgundy sleeves. She grimaced when one of Ty Lee's sisters shrieked, a high pitched horrible sound.

"Mimi," the acrobat shouted. "Keep it down."

"But you're yelling," the tiny girl retorted rebelliously.

"Oh, for the love of…just shut up. Mai's here. She doesn't like noise." Ty Lee threw her youngest sister a stern look and then bounded down the stairs two at a time. "Hi, Mai; come on into the sitting room. We can lock the door." She grabbed the taller girl's hand and tugged her along the hallway. "Oh, wait, are you hungry or anything? Do you want tea?"

"I'm fine, Ty." Mai allowed herself to be dragged, glad for just a moment to give up control of her body.

"Well, if you're sure." Once inside the sitting room, Ty Lee clicked the lock into place and dropped down onto a sofa, tucking limber legs up beneath her body. "I'm really glad that you came." Flicking her long brown braid behind her back, she turned pretty grey eyes on her friend. She hesitated slightly before remarking, "Your aura looks beautiful, Mai." None of her friends or her _family _either knew quite what to make of her aura reading.

"So what does that mean exactly?" Mai leaned back into the gold cushions and stared unflinchingly across the space that divided her and Ty Lee.

"It means you're happy, silly." The acrobat beamed. "I mean, there are things bothering you too, but overall, you're feeling pretty good." She paused, giving Mai time to absorb her analysis. "Well, am I right?"

She couldn't deny it. Twisting a bit of shiny black hair around a finger, Mai nodded. "I guess you could say that."

Ty Lee clapped her hands together joyfully. "I knew it. I knew it." She grew a bit more serious then. "I just hope that everything works out in the end. You and Zuko deserve it."

"I hope so. Zuko and I are going away for a day or so, just to one of the islands, I think. He's planning it all." It still seemed unreal to Mai; wonderful but unreal. Of course, the true reason for their journey couldn't be disclosed. As far as anyone else was concerned, they were simply looking to get away from the prying eyes in Capitol City and spend some time alone.

"Oh, that's romantic; and Taro, he's…"

"He's fine with it." Mai's reply was brusquer than she intended.

_I wish that I could tell you, Ty. You would understand. Or at least, you would try to._

"Uh, okay; I get the feeling you don't want to talk about yourself anymore."

"I don't; anything new with you?"

_Please let there be something new._

"I saw Azula yesterday." Ty Lee sounded vaguely proud and her eyes glittered defiantly. "And I stood up to her, Mai."

"Oh; and how did she react?" Mai's heart stilled for a moment. The princess was dangerous. There was no question about that. And she would not take well to anything other than subservience.

"She was surprised, I guess you could say. It felt really good, Mai. I've let her boss me around for years now." Ty Lee got up from her spot and moved to sit beside her friend. She wanted to look right into Mai's eyes. "Are you proud of me?" Right there, right then, she wanted _this _friend's approval.

The back haired girl thought back to those early years when she and Ty Lee had been frequent guests at the palace, Azula's only playmates. While Mai's natural reticence and her developing sarcasm was its own sort of rebellion, little Ty Lee had always done her best to love the princess. Her heart wanted to embrace everyone, find good, even if it was only a kernel, and latch onto that. She took the princess's abuse with a smile or the occasional pout, while crying later at home, defending Azula's actions as 'only a joke' and her words as ones the princess 'didn't really mean'. So, she could only imagine the strength needed for Ty Lee to hold her ground against Azula and stand up for herself. Mai was proud.

"Yeah, yeah, I _am_ proud of you. That took guts, Ty."

"Oh, thank you, Mai." The younger girl threw her arms around Mai and held on tight. "I'm so glad."

She patted the acrobat's back awkwardly. "I hope you did it for yourself and not for me."

"I did." Disentangling herself from Mai, Ty Lee jumped up happily. "Come on; let's go outside."

Mai couldn't think of a reason not to, so acquiesced. The two walked along the garden paths, Ty Lee chattering and Mai listening, sometimes thinking of Zuko.

~~~~0000~~~~

Toji Yamada sat across from his lord, brush and ink at the ready, should Ozai want something written down. He was old certainly, but his fingers could still fly across paper with remarkable speed. It was his knees that gave him the most trouble.

He studied Ozai without the Fire Lord knowing it, sly glances here and vacant stares that weren't _really_ so vacant there. The much younger man was a fine example of the royal genes, handsome, regal, intelligent and cold blooded. Gold eyes shone with cunning and surprisingly delicate looking hands rested easily on the desk. His dark brown hair reached his shoulders, the Fire Lord's crown keeping part of it up and out of those ever watchful eyes.

The old man recalled Azulon's focus on the older son, Iroh, and his more dismissive attitude toward young Ozai. That had changed at the end, however, and it was the _second_ son who had triumphed, becoming Fire Lord while Iroh was a laughing stock for many, a sad, lonely, old man for others.

"You must be pleased, my lord, that all your plans for the invasion have come together so well," Toji ventured. The quiet was beginning to bother him. The older he got the less silence appealed to him. He enjoyed conversation, however banal.

"Yes, yes, I'm pleased. The day should go smoothly for us. We have the princess's information to thank for that." Ozai smiled his tight, cold smile.

"Indeed, she is magnificent, one of the finest minds I have ever encountered. You must be proud."

The Fire Lord thought for a moment. He felt more proud of his own part in molding the princess than he did for any of her natural abilities. It took skill and patience and just the right amount of nudging this way or that way. It took tiny, subtle manipulations and high expectations. He allowed no room for error. He expected everything and he usually got it. Yes, Azula's mind and her abilities made it all easier, but it was Ozai who had made her the fine warrior and strategist she was today.

"I'm proud of what I created, yes. I did an excellent job molding my daughter." He spoke of the girl as though she were a finely crafted sword, made from the best steel and forged in fire.

Outside the room, one ear pressed to the door, Princess Azula listened.

~~~~0000~~~~

At first, she wondered if perhaps the words had been distorted, somehow altered as they traveled from her father's lips, across time and space, to her ear. Or maybe she just _hoped_ that's what had happened.

"It can't be," she whispered, shaking her head. She retreated back down the hallway, watching the door from afar now and waiting for Toji to leave. "I'm just a thing to him, not a daughter. He takes credit for all my accomplishments. Was he there in Ba Sing Se? Was he there every time I practiced my bending?" In fact, Ozai _had_ been there, each and every time the princess had performed with exceptional skill and brilliance. His looming spectre, the mere thought of disappointment on his face, was the impetus behind almost everything she did. "Is that all I am then? Am I just a tool in my father's hands?"

Considering how she herself used people, it was ironic how devastated Azula felt. Different when the shoe was on the other foot for once.

_I'll make him proud then. I'll show him just what I can do._

When Toji finally toddled down the corridor, Azula let him pass before retracing her steps. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the office door.

"It's me, Father. May I come in?"

He called his assent and once she was inside pointed to the chair Toji had just vacated. "I'm glad you're here. We need to go over your role in the invasion one more time."

"Of course, Father; should I begin?" Her face gave away none of her turmoil and none of her pain.

Ozai steepled his fingers under his chin and waited.

"You'll be safe in your bunker. The Avatar is dead after all, so who would you fight anyway? Battling peasant filth is beneath you."

"Go on," the Fire Lord encouraged.

Azula recited the plans perfectly. She was no longer sure, however, if she would follow them. She wasn't certain of much anymore.

~~~~0000~~~~

Taro heard Mai creeping down the hallway. He called out to her. "Be careful, Mai."

"It almost sounds like you mean that." She stuck her head into his room, apologizing for waking him.

"I was awake anyway, so don't worry."

She shifted from one foot to the other and fiddled with the strap of her leather satchel. "Um, all right then; I've gotta get going. Zuko will be waiting." Mai gave her husband in name only a strange sort of look. She was almost beginning to like him now.

"I _do_ mean it, Mai. Watch yourself. I hope this trip works out." He wanted very badly to know more details but wouldn't push. Mai didn't respond well to pressure like that.

"Thanks," she muttered and left.

Taro drifted off into sleep while Mai stepped out into the watery and weak predawn light. Waiting near the front steps, Zuko reached out for her hand. He had his own satchel slung over one shoulder.

"Come on; the pilot's expecting us at the harbour before sunrise."

Walking briskly, they stuck to the main streets. The capitol was on the verge of awakening. Most citizens were still abed, while a few, those who ran bakeries for instance, were getting up grumpily, yawning and wiping the sleep from their eyes. None of them saw the lovers move gracefully through the city, hand in hand, not talking but communicating nonetheless.

When they reached the city's port, Zuko led them straight to a small boat. Its gangplank was down, ready for Zuko and Mai. Without any preamble, the pilot ushered them aboard and set off.

"Still headed for Akishima?"

Zuko nodded. They were taking an indirect route to Piandao's estate, making it more difficult for anyone who might be following. Once on Akishima, they would switch boats and head to Takaryu Island. The harbour was quiet, though a few men loaded or unloaded cargo. No other boats left the dock.

It had been a few weeks since the prince had seen a sunrise at sea. They were special, and he felt almost nostalgic as he watched the giant orb break free of the ocean's grasp and head up into the sky.

"I still don't like orange much but this is lovely." Mai snuggled close to Zuko and watched the spectacle unfold with sleepy eyes.

"Yeah, I never get tired of it." He wrapped an arm about Mai's slender waist and rested his cheek on her head.

In that moment, both young man and young woman felt peaceful and content. And they both wondered how long that feeling of tranquility would last.

~~~~0000~~~~

A/N: Heh, I knew I wouldn't get to the meeting this time around…next time for certain.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thistle and Weeds**

**Chapter 13: Facing Up**

Fishing boats dotted the turquoise waters that cradled the islands of the Fire Nation archipelago. Mai and Zuko could hear the cries of the fishermen as they dragged in their nets, happy with the morning's catch. As if mimicking the people, the seabirds cried out too. Their calls were a strident counterpoint to the more musical tones of the weatherworn men.

The couple's homeland looked beautiful from the small boat. Mai and Zuko observed volcanic mountains carpeted in green and areas of lush rain forests. Black sand beaches, typical for volcanic islands, peppered the coast and huge outcroppings of craggy, grey rock appeared without warning, stark and beautiful, stealing their breath every time.

There were occasional factories too, ugly things with smokestacks billowing black into the air. Mai wrinkled her nose; the smell reached them even out in the water. It seemed a shame to mar the landscape with such a thing, but it had to serve some purpose or other, didn't it?

"Ugh," Mai muttered. "Does it have to be so dirty?"

Zuko shrugged. He had no idea what the factory was for but would find out once he got home. Perhaps there was a better way to do things. Issues such as that would be one of the many kinds on his very full plate should he become Fire Lord. The thought both terrified and inspired him. A little bit of fear never went amiss. It kept you sharp and alert. And inspiration was needed to complete the mission he had set out to accomplish. Who was he kidding? His plate was full already.

"Akishima's coming up," the pilot informed them. He pointed to a tiny island with nothing but a rickety wooden dock and some straggly palms weighed down with coconuts.

When he pulled alongside, Zuko and Mai leapt out and watched as the pilot turned the boat around, giving them a quick wave.

"So where's the other boat?" Mai asked. She glanced about the island. It looked almost deserted. There were a few small homes in the distance, but no people about that she could see. "I hope it's not that one," she added, indicating a boat as flimsy as the dock itself.

"It'll be fine," the prince stated confidently. "Pull your hood up." He tugged up his own, putting his face in shadow. "As far as they're concerned, we're just random tourists or something."

The action seemed ridiculous on an already warm morning. But Mai followed suit and they paced the dock until an older man came running toward them.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." His apology was sincere and a warmth like spring sunshine rolled off him in waves. "That's my boat right there. It doesn't look like much, but trust me, it does the job." He bent down and stroked the aged wood of the hull lovingly. "Besides, Takaryu Island isn't far at all."

"We're not concerned, really, we're not." Zuko gave the man a nod, keeping his face mostly hidden.

Mai stared aghast at the boat; it looked anything but seaworthy. There was nothing like economy travel to remind Mai that being noble born had its advantages.

"Climb aboard then; ladies first."

Rolling her eyes, Mai stepped gingerly into the boat before the men, making certain the wood didn't give way, then settling her body on a small bench seat. Zuko followed and sat beside Mai, grabbing hold of her hand once more. He bumped his shoulder against hers affectionately and she managed a small smile.

"It's always good to see a young couple in love; reminds me of my younger days. My wife, Sun, and I, we used to travel to all the islands, spending a day here and a day there, checking out all those secluded beaches, if you know what I mean." He nudged Zuko and gave the prince a broad wink.

Zuko's pale skin grew slightly pink, as if he had been out in the sun a bit too long. Mai put a hand over her mouth to force back a giggle. There would be no lonely beaches on this trip. They had a strange encounter to look forward to instead, one that might just well determine the fate of the entire world. The beaches would have to wait until next time.

"Yes, I guess so, sir. How much longer?" Anxiously, he clenched and unclenched Mai's slender fingers. Meeting the Avatar and his friends after the events in Ba Sing Se was intimidating. The image of the fallen Avatar was burned into his memory, and the look of utter sorrow and despair on the waterbender's face still haunted him. The prince had made many bad choices over the years of his banishment. His need to get back home and into his father's good graces overrode both common sense and common decency much of the time. Zuko felt shame but he supposed that was a good thing. To not feel it would mean he hadn't changed at all.

"Just a few more minutes; enjoy the ride. Don't be impatient."

He had little choice in the matter, so Zuko took the man's advice. He gave Mai's neck a quick nuzzle, enjoying her scent and the feel of tender skin, before straightening up and looking about him.

"Must be right over there," Mai declared. She indicated a fairly large island, lush and green, but rugged too. From what she had heard, Piandao's estate was vast, with a veritable castle at its center. She looked forward to seeing it for the simple fact that it was something different and because of Piandao himself. Being a non-bender, Mai naturally gravitated toward those like her who could hold their own and more against benders. Throw in the fact that he employed bladed weapons, and Mai had herself a hero of sorts.

"That's right," the man agreed. "It's a great place. You folks going to camp out or have you got an inn all set up?"

"We've got a place," Mai answered tartly.

"Well, that's good, young lady. I hope you two have a real nice time." He kept his peace after that, only saying goodbye when he let them off at the island's largest port town.

Zuko handed him a generous amount of coins and then stood back while Mai disembarked. Once in town, they found a secondary road and followed it up and out of the settlement. Piandao's estate was at the end of the line. It was a steep climb and Mai grumbled automatically. Really, though, it felt good to stretch her legs.

"Have you thought about what you're going to say?" Mai asked as they rounded the final bend and the castle stood before them.

Zuko stood straight, shoulders thrown back. He was the Prince of the Fire Nation. Speaking to the Avatar and the Avatar's friend's should be simple enough. He wasn't_ stupid_. Coherent thoughts shouldn't be hard to come by. Slumping, Zuko realized none of that seemed to matter. He was nervous and imagined all the things that might go wrong, the trouble he might have getting through to people he had pursued relentlessly for weeks. Worse than all of that were thoughts of the waterbender's blue eyes staring at him, blazing with anger and hatred. She would be the most difficult to convince. Mai's question was forgotten.

"So, I'll assume you're going to wing it?" she quipped and then grabbed hold of the door knocker.

~~~~0000~~~~

For the first time in her life, at least for the first time that she could remember, Azula did not get up with the sun. Her sleep had been fitful and she had dreamed terrible dreams that ripped at the very core of her being.

With a few words not meant for his daughter's ears, Fire Lord Ozai had torn Princess Azula's world asunder. Everything she thought and believed and worked for had been brought into question. She was an instrument, perfectly wrought, perfectly maintained, and used _just_ as perfectly.

Part of her wanted to rage and scream and confront her father, demanding to know why, demanding to know how. But that veneer of perfection and calm, of total control had been polished to a blinding sheen. It wouldn't be easy to chip away.

Stumbling out of her huge bed, the princess flung back the heavy curtains and threw open the shutters. Late morning light flooded the sparsely decorated room. She raised her face to the sun as if in worship and reveled in the feel of its heat. A sense of power suffused her and suddenly her new discovery didn't seem quite so difficult to bear.

She stretched her strong, agile limbs, getting rid of the kinks and twisted muscles her poor night's sleep had cursed her with. Her stomach rumbled and suddenly hunger was her main preoccupation. Thinking about her father and her future could wait until she had bathed and breakfasted. The princess rang the bell for a servant and had the young girl, no more than twelve, prepare the bath. Shooing her away again, Azula let her body sink beneath the almost scalding water. She washed her hair and scrubbed every inch of her body with vigor, scrubbed until her skin was pink and stung from the treatment.

Once dressed, her hair brushed and up in its topknot, Azula headed to the dining room and ordered breakfast. It was much closer to lunch time but the servants knew better than to question her. She ate her fill, swallowed down the remainder of her tea and then wondered what she should do.

Tapping talon-like fingernails on the table top, the princess thought. She could train. She _should _train. It was part of her daily routine. But _this_ day was already different. And quickly adjusting to changes was part of her skill set.

_But those are changes that happen in battle; an opponent pulling out a new weapon or performing a move I've never seen before. This change, it's something I'm unaccustomed to._

Azula mused some more, her eyes roaming the room. Paying her father a visit was out of the question; she couldn't face him yet. Zuko and Mai were gone on their silly lovers' trip and Ty Lee was, well she was Ty Lee, and the princess didn't want to deal with the perkiness. That left terrorizing servants, always amusing but not helpful right now, or visiting her imprisoned loser of an uncle.

"Let's see what the sentimental old fool has to say."

A cruel smile tugged at her red tinged lips.

~~~~0000~~~~

The sound of subdued chatter floated out of the massive, sun drenched room where the Avatar and his friends awaited Zuko's arrival. Piandao had greeted the couple personally, trying to relax Mai and Zuko before the hugely important encounter. He was a kind man, easy going and dryly funny but with an interior of steel. You didn't mess with Piandao; that much was obvious.

"Are they, um, are they…." Zuko stared down at the large lotus flower beneath his feet. They were all over the sword master's home. He wasn't quite certain how to ask whether the Avatar and the others would rather kill him than talk.

"They came, didn't they? Your uncle's word has a lot of clout in the Order. If he says you're ready to do the right thing, then I believe him. And those kids in there, they're all about doing the right thing. I had a good talk with them. They'll listen to you, Prince Zuko. But you may have to convince them of your change of heart."

Zuko moved his head jerkily. He was tense and Mai could feel it. She put her hands on his shoulders and massaged, trying to untie the tight knots in his muscles.

"Just go in there and do it, Zuko." Unspoken were her quiet support and her unconditional love. But Zuko felt them.

"Yeah, may as well get it over with." He kissed Mai's cheek softly, a thank you for all that she did.

Piandao, a handsome man with skin darker than Mai's and Zuko's, stood still and straight, hands behind his back. He threw an encouraging smile the prince's way and then strode toward the doorway.

"Prince Zuko has arrived," he announced. "And he's brought along a friend."

"There's no way that guy has any friends."

It was Sokka, the Water Tribesman. Zuko recognized his voice; laced with sarcasm and slightly squeaky, as if it was still in the process of changing into that of a man's.

"Sokka." Piandao said no more but it was enough to shut the boy up.

"Step inside," the sword master suggested, gesturing to the low table surrounded by cushions. "There's some tea waiting and food will be along shortly."

The last thing Zuko wanted was food. He took one tentative step across the threshold, Mai at his side. The Avatar sat calmly, a contemplative expression on his face. Sokka stared at them with narrowed eyes, mistrust oozing from every pore. The little blind earthbender looked completely at ease. She lay sprawled out on the cushions, hands interlaced behind her head. Katara's face was as he imagined it would be; hatred and anger warred for control of her features. Unflinching blue eyes bore into him, tearing through layer after layer of his defenses. Zuko felt completely at her mercy.

"Hello, I'm Prince Zuko, but I guess you know that already."

Mai's hand on the small of his back steadied him.

~~~~0000~~~~


	15. Chapter 15

**Thistle and Weeds**

**Chapter 14: Bridging Gaps (Music for Chapter 14, 'All We Ever Look For' by Kate Bush)**

"We know who you are; we're not idiots." The waterbender snarled the words and reached for her water skin.

It was an automatic move, something Mai recognized. She reached for a blade if she felt threatened or angry. That didn't mean she would use it, but it always felt reassuring to touch her weapon of choice.

"Katara," the Water Tribe boy said soothingly, "I know he's a jerk, but he's a jerk who might help us end the war. You've got to let it go. Think about the big picture."

"I don't care," she persisted. "I'll never be able to trust him. I almost used my spirit water on him, and all because he pretended to be all sad about his mother. If I'd used it on **him**, Aang would be dead. I'll bet he was lying anyway. His mother is probably getting her hair done at the palace."

_Oh crap._

No one knew better than Mai what a sensitive topic his mother was for Zuko. She felt him stiffen and reached for his hand, stroking the palm until he relaxed just a little bit.

In her haughtiest voice, colder than the ice that Katara and Sokka had grown up surrounded by, Mai declared, "Zuko does not lie. That is his sister's domain. His mother vanished when he was ten years old. Don't ever negate his grief."

"Oh, Sugar Queen, you stepped in it that time." The earthbender, still lounging as if this get-together was more a party than important meeting, laughed uproariously and slapped her knees.

"Not helping, Toph." The Avatar, Aang, spoke for the first time.

"Maybe not, Twinkletoes, but it's always fun to bug her."

Mai looked to Piandao, hoping that perhaps he would step in and end the farce. He just looked back at her calmly, obviously content to let things play out however they would. Perhaps it was all a test of some kind; let the 'enemies' work out their differences without interfering.

"Who are you anyway?" Katara moved a step closer to Mai. "I've never seen you before."

"She's someone who's wearing a lot of metal," Toph warned.

Sokka suddenly took more interest in Mai, eyeing her up and down with curious blue eyes. It was clear that he wanted to ask Mai about said 'metal' but thought better of it. Mai lifted her eyebrows and stared right back.

"Her name is Mai," Zuko declared with reverence and love. "She's my, she's my…." He hesitated and a blush crept its way up from his neck to his face.

"Guy's heart is beating like crazy." The earthbender remarked. "I'd say she's his girlfriend."

Neither Mai nor Zuko wanted to explain their true situation. It was irrelevant, first of all and no business of theirs. So they let the 'girlfriend' label stick. It was as good as any other.

"I've known Zuko since we were children. I'm here to help." Narrow gold eyes locked with emotion filled blue ones. "Whatever he did to upset you or hurt you…"

"Don't you know? Did he even tell you what went on that day in the catacombs, the day Aang died? He's probably too much of a coward." Katara sneered at both Zuko and Mai.

"I know enough. And I know that Zuko isn't proud of his decision. But he's working to change things now. Give him a chance. You _need_ to give him a chance. Oh, and by the way, he owed you nothing, not you or your friends. It was his Uncle Iroh that Zuko let down."

"I can speak for myself, Mai." The prince gave her hand a squeeze, letting her know that he meant no slight. "Look, I'm here to share information with you, that's all. Believe it or not; I can't help what you do. But I'm here because I finally realized that my father is wrong. Keeping up this war, taking over the world, destroying lives, it's all wrong and I want it to end. My family has caused so much pain. I'm going to help stop it." The sincerity of his words, their passion was obvious to anyone really listening.

Katara was flummoxed. Zuko and Mai watched as she worked through things in her mind, every emotion flickering across her pretty face. Fists clenched and unclenched. Katara's friends watched her too. Finally she turned and faced the Avatar.

"If Aang's okay with it, I am. But I'll never trust you, either of you." Her words were bitter and Mai wondered what other kinds of hurt the Fire Nation had perpetrated on this girl.

Stepping forward a bit, Aang spoke. He was still just a boy, like Zuko remembered him, but the prince could see changes too. A new gravity clung to him, though there was still warmth and mischief in his grey eyes. "I offered my friendship once. Do you remember that?"

"Yeah," Zuko nodded. "I remember. I was too busy trying to win my father's approval then. It was all I could think about. But your words haunted me. I thought about the possibility and how great it would be if all the misery in the world would just go away and people could be free."

"Didn't haunt you for long, did they?" Sokka jibed. "You were right back to being Zuko the major jerk who didn't care about anyone but himself."

The prince let it go. He deserved that and much more after all.

"So what is it you want? Do you want to be friends now?" Aang peered searchingly at Zuko then let his eyes roam over Mai.

"No, I uh, I mean, I don't expect you to be my friend. But I do want to help." Zuko took a deep breath and then spoke rapidly, as if desperate to get the words out. "I know about the invasion you have planned and so does my father. The whole city is getting prepared. The citizens will leave the night before and the Home Guard will stay behind to fight. They've been training for the day. And we have airships now. They will rain fire on you. My father, he'll be underground in his bunker, safe from everything and everyone. But I can lead you to him, Avatar, and while he's powerless, you can take him down."

Sokka's eyes bugged out. Toph jerked and sat up straight. Katara thought hard, but Zuko's words rang true even to her. And Aang, his mouth hung open almost a full minute before he snapped it shut, teeth clicking together.

"You're willing to betray your father, the Fire Lord?" It was Sokka who asked the question.

"Yes."

"What about your sister? Where will she be during all this?"

Aang shuddered at the mention of Azula. The scar on his back tingled as if in remembrance of that terrible day in Ba Sing Se and that terrible pain.

"Her job is to make certain that no one gets near the Fire Lord. If anyone makes it into the underground tunnels, she'll be there to distract them for as long as the eclipse lasts; eight minutes, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Sokka agreed. "Eight minutes; but _she_ won't be able to bend either. How can she stop anyone?"

"She's a good fighter, even without bending. And she's smart, scary smart. She'll manipulate you some way, trust me."

Katara snorted, placed her hands on her hips and spoke with disdain. "Don't believe that this information will wipe your slate clean. You're still the one who hunted us down like animals. How many times did you try to capture us, Zuko? How many other people did you hurt? Do you ever think about Kyoshi Island and what you did there?"

Shamefaced, the prince admitted that he did not. "I searched for you," he looked only at Aang, "for three years. There are many days that I don't remember. They blurred after awhile. I don't expect forgiveness. I don't expect anything. But if my father is defeated and I become Fire Lord, I want you to know, all of you, that the war will end and things will be different. I promise."

"Things may be different but you won't be able to undo everything your people did to mine, or to Aang's or to Toph's." Katara's eyes were damp with tears now and she wiped at them, furious about showing weakness in front of a young man she still considered the enemy.

Mai couldn't stand back any longer. She was well aware that her lover had done questionable things during his banishment. But she also knew the man, knew his basic goodness and his honour. She knew the circumstances of his burning, the hope that Ozai had hung over his head; find the Avatar and you can come home again. What boy didn't long for Father's love and approval? What child didn't want to be welcomed at home? "Zuko is not responsible for what his father and grandfather and great grandfather did. He had no control over the circumstances of his birth, no more than you did. He's trying his best to end this whole bloody mess. Do you know what kind of courage it takes? Do you know what it takes to change a way of thinking that's been shoved down your throat since you were a little kid? I'm proud of Zuko. And I really don't give a damn what you think."

All the air seemed to leave the room, sucked out by the power of Mai's words. No one spoke and no one moved. It was Fat, Piandao's butler, who broke the awkward silence.

"I suppose that no one wants to eat?" His eyes moved from one face to the next, finally resting on the sword master.

Sokka raised his hand. "Well, I could," he stated sheepishly.

Those three words shattered the remainder of the stiffness and everyone, even Katara relaxed a little bit.

"Bring in the food, Fat; these young people are still growing after all." Piandao waited until his butler slipped back out of the room. "You did well, all of you. It's not easy bridging gaps like the one between the two sides here. You don't have to like each other, but if the world could be a better place because of it, you need to _cooperate_ with each other. I have faith in you. Iroh has faith. In fact the entire Order of the White Lotus does. You'll all do us proud."

Chatter erupted then, though Mai and Zuko held their tongues. Unsure quite what to do, they sat off to one side, together but separate from the group.

"Not _too_ awkward," Mai whispered to her lover. "I hope the food is good."

Zuko couldn't help but smile. He kissed her cheek and brushed a bit of hair away from her neck. "Thanks," he said. "You stood up for me. People don't do that."

"_I_ do."

~~~~0000~~~~

Iroh was surprised to hear footsteps. It wasn't meal time nor was it time for a change of guard. Zuko was off on his trip. So who would be strutting down the corridor like he or she meant business?

He had a hard time keeping the surprise off his face when Princess Azula, his niece, rounded the corner and stood before him, all arrogance and disdain. Iroh kept his silence. She could state her business first. The former general observed her with care, though, and noticed something immediately. Azula was different, and despite the way she carried herself, despite the expression on those perfect features, it was clear to Iroh that something was wrong.

"Hello, Uncle," she began, no insult, just a simple salutation.

"Azula," he stated with complete neutrality. He kept any suspicions to himself.

"I'll bet you're wondering why I'm here." She gave him a sly smile. The simple truth was, Azula had no real idea herself why she was visiting her uncle. There was more to it than boredom. That much the princess had figured out. Maybe she couldn't see or admit the truth. It was weakness to ever need someone emotionally, after all. And Azula didn't do weakness. At least she never used to.

Standing before the man now, she could see the hardness in his eyes, but the kindness too. She had never witness that in her father, **never**.

_What use is kindness? What use is love? They do nothing but make you weak!_

Part of her was curious to learn and she felt less than herself for even entertaining the idea. Princess Azula didn't need love and compassion. She didn't!

"If it's not to taunt me, then I have no clue. Are you feeling all right, Princess Azula." He wouldn't call her 'niece'. Long ago, Iroh had lost any familial feeling for the girl. He wouldn't pretend to not feel guilt and sorrow regarding that loss, but any affection he had felt vanished with Azula's growing cruelty. He also realized that his brother, Azula's father, played a large part in the girl's 'development'. Ozai encouraged and praised coldness, a lack of humanity, perfection, and the desire for power. Qualities such as compassion and empathy, even humour were frowned upon. With no one to nurture the good and her own predilection for cruelty, it was no wonder Azula was, well, Azula.

Sometimes Iroh regretted not paying more attention to the girl years earlier. Maybe some intervention on his part could have saved her. He wondered if it were possible to save her now.

"I feel perfectly fine." And she did, physically, but her mental state was another issue.

They stared at each other. Minutes passed.

"Are you happy?" The question startled the princess, and for just a second, a mere beat, she looked like a lost little girl.

"Why would you ask me that?"

Iroh shrugged. "Answer the question. Are you happy?"

Azula stared down at her shoes. No one had ever asked her that. It seemed a simple enough question, but there were so many variables involved. And what was happiness exactly? She knew that her world was off kilter, a world that for years now, she had relied upon to keep her steady. Her father's words had changed everything. Without thinking she muttered her reply. "No."

"Would you repeat that, Azula? Are you happy?"

"No," she stated again, this time firmly.

Iroh nodded. "That's a start. And I'm willing to bet this unhappiness of yours has everything to do with your father. Now what are you going to do about it? What changes can you make, Azula?" It was a bizarre moment and Iroh was reminded of similar conversations he had had with Zuko over the years.

"I, I don't know."

"If you need to talk, Azula, I'm here." He chuckled then. "You made sure of that."

The princess regained a bit of her former haughtiness. "I doubt that will be necessary." But once more, she kept her tongue civil. She didn't look at her uncle again. Rather she left quietly, subdued and contemplative.

"Maybe there is hope for her yet," Iroh whispered.

He sat down on the cold stone floor and closed his eyes, allowing memories of young Zuko and young Azula to fill his mind. Perhaps he would discover a clue.

~~~~0000~~~~

The meal was over and it had been delicious, one of the best that Mai had ever eaten. Everyone sipped on tea now, Zuko and Mai still in their separate corner, though Toph had inched closer to them and Piandao had made sure to give them some of his time.

"How is the tea?" The sword master threw the question out to everyone. There were mumbled replies all positive. "Zuko, your uncle makes a fine brew. Don't you agree?"

"The best," the prince declared with great dignity. "His tea shop in Ba Sing Se was a huge success, while it lasted."

Mai touched a hand to his arm, caressing gently. She saw the guilt and pain and heard it in his voice.

"Perhaps when the war is over, he can open another tea shop."

"I hope so. He would love that."

"And how is your swordsmanship coming along?" Piandao gave Sokka a nudge. "Sokka recently acquired a sword, one he made right here from meteor rock."

"I call it Space Sword," the Water Tribe warrior informed Zuko and Mai. He puffed his scrawny chest out proudly. "It's right over here. Wanna see it?"

Mai rolled her eyes. The guy was like a little kid. Zuko nodded and Sokka shifted over closer, bringing the sword. Both Mai and Zuko examined it, making the appropriate pleased noises. It really was a fine sword and both could appreciate the workmanship.

"Nice," Mai stated, subdued as usual.

"Thanks." Sokka's face lit up like the noon sun. "So, you have weapons on you?"

"Mai throws blades." It was Zuko's turn to show pride. "She's amazing and she taught herself."

Shrugging, the young woman pulled out a few samples and spun them around. "I do all right."

Katara observed the bonding a bit resentfully. Why was it so easy for Sokka to just let things go? It was _his _mother too that the Fire Nation had murdered, murdered as though she were nothing but an animal that needed to be put down. She trembled with rage at the thought and tears pricked at her eyes.

_But it wasn't Zuko. And it wasn't Mai. They were just children too._

The rational part of her brain knew the truth of that. But Katara was rarely rational when it came to her mother."

"Can I hold one?" Sokka reached out and Mai placed a shuriken in his hand. He turned it round and round, examining every edge. "You'll have to give me a demonstration, you know sometime."

"Sure." Mai was always willing to throw for someone who appreciated her skill and the weaponry.

Beside her, Zuko drew in his breath and reached into his satchel. "I forgot about the crown," he said, leaning close to Mai's ear. He cleared his throat then, an attempt at calling for everyone's attention. "Um, Avatar…."

"Call me Aang," the boy insisted with a smile.

"Aang, I have something that you might want to look at."

Grey eyes widened with interest. "Okay; what is it?" Zuko pulled out the crown and the Avatar gasped. "That's Roku's crown. How did you get that?"

"My uncle gave it to me. The Order has been holding onto it for years. It's a link to _both_ my great-grandfathers." He waited for the shocking information to set in. It took a few moments.

"Wait, you mean that Avatar Roku is your great-grandfather too?" Aang shook his head back and forth, but somehow it all made sense. It made sense that his destiny should be intertwined with Zuko's just as Roku's destiny had been intertwined with Sozin's. All that talk about friendships lasting through the ages; the Avatar and the Fire Lord.

Aang hoped that their ending would be a happier one.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thistle and Weeds**

**Chapter 15: Falling into Place**

**(Music for Chapter 15, 'Because the Night' by Patti Smith or 10 000 Maniacs if you prefer)**

Zuko and Mai slipped out of the sitting room, hand in hand, off to see the waterfall that Piandao had spoken so glowingly of. It was nightfall, and the walking was treacherous, but they both needed to get away from the group. Besides, Zuko always carried light with him.

"Where are they sneaking off to?"Katara asked no one in particular. She made it sound as if they were up to something nefarious.

"Easy, sister; I think they're in love. And you know, people in love sometimes need a little time alone." Sokka's tone was slightly patronizing, an older brother thing, but he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "It's fine, Katara. Don't worry so much."

"Like _you _never worry," she retorted. "And what do you know about people in love?"

Immediately, Sokka's thoughts turned to Suki, the Kyoshi Warrior he cared for deeply. He was worried about _her, _though he kept that to himself. Their little group had enough to deal with already. But the worry was a tight little knot of pain in his chest that wouldn't go away until he found the red head.

"I know a _little_ something," he said smugly. But his mood was ruined and he went off to find a corner where he could mope.

Piandao, who sat sipping a strong cup of green tea, gave Katara a bit of advice. "Don't concern yourself with Mai and Zuko. Worry about your own part in this invasion. Now, would anyone care for a game of pai sho?" No one took the sword master up on his offer. It had been decided that everyone would spend the night. The sword master refused to send anyone out into the dark to travel. And he had enough room for dozens of guests. This small group was nothing. "How about more stories about my time in the war; would you rather I tell a few more of those?" Sokka, mood altering once more, leapt at the opportunity and sat at Piandao's feet, gazing raptly up at his face. "You're making me feel a bit uncomfortable, son. Why don't you sit beside me?"

Already that evening, over dessert, he'd told the young people tales of the Order of the White Lotus, making the group's purpose and philosophy evident to all who listened with care. It was the Water Tribe Warrior who seemed most interested, he and Zuko. Years from now, they both might become members.

More decisions regarding the invasion were arrived at too. Zuko would meet Aang in the throne room just before the eclipse began and lead him down into the underground tunnels. He knew a short cut to Ozai's bunker. In fact, he knew every inch of that space, having explored it endlessly as a child. The rest would be up to the Avatar. But with water bending, earth bending and air bending at his disposal, Ozai should be easy pickings.

And it had to be the world's savior who defeated the Fire Lord. It was his destiny, after all. A son taking down his father, regicide should Ozai die, was not the way for Zuko to take the throne.

Piandao marveled at the weight these children carried on their slight shoulders. He marveled at their courage and their tenacity and their will. The world would be a better place in their hands. The master and the rest of the Order were counting on it.

~~~~0000~~~~

"So, Piandao…." Mai nudged Zuko. "He's everything I imagined."

"He is pretty cool," Zuko acknowledged. "Maybe he'll give us a demonstration tomorrow before we leave. Maybe _you _could give _him _one. Sokka would love to see it."

"Stick anything shiny and sharp in front of that guy and he's yours." Mai snorted and shook her head. "He's like a raven and like a child." She thought for a moment and then stated with more seriousness. "But there's a real maturity there too and I think he's very dependable and courageous." She shrugged. "That's what I see anyway."

"You're great at reading people, Mai. I'll bet you've got him exactly right."

"I guess." Mai leaned in closer to her lover, drawn by the flame he nurtured in the palm of his hand. It glowed, warm and orange and the longer she stared, the more colours she saw; hints of pink and deep reds, pale yellows and darker ones. It was truly beautiful and not for the first time, Mai wondered what exactly it felt like to create fire, to make it emerge from one's own body. She didn't _envy _Zuko. But then again, he had never once made her feel inferior for her lack of bending. And she had her knives; Mai fiercely loved throwing them and was proud to have taught herself such a skill.

"So, things went all right, as well as they could." Zuko mused about the upcoming invasion and the betrayal he would perpetrate on his father.

_But it's not betrayal. I don't owe him anything. He's no father of mine, not the way it really counts. And I couldn't stand by and let him set fire to the world. What kind of terrible coward would I be?_

"I'd say so."

They strode slowly, enjoying the silky night air and the stunning blackish blue of the sky. The moon hid coyly behind a bank of grey clouds, peeking out every few minutes as if playing a game with its observers below. A thunderous roar soon reached their ears and the mist created by the waterfall dampened their clothing and skin. Beneath their feet, the stone path grew slick and damp. Mai and Zuko slowed their pace even further and when they neared the edge, stopped and gazed in wonder.

The spectacular setting was perfect for a kiss. Zuko allowed his flame to diminish and then vanish completely. Wrapping his arms around Mai's waist, he tugged her insistently until she was pressed snugly against him. She turned her cheek, letting it rest against Zuko's chest, and listened to the rapidly beating heart. Its crazy rhythm matched hers and Mai smiled against the soft silk of Zuko's tunic.

The prince loosened his grip, staring down into Mai's face, the pale moonlight making her even paler skin glow, something ethereal and other worldly. He bent down and kissed her, slow and sensuous, letting the passion build. He wanted more, so much more. He wanted to touch her everywhere, feel that skin beneath his fingertips, beneath his lips. But honour and decency, qualities that right now Zuko resented, kept him from taking things further.

"Wow," Mai breathed. Her body burned hotter and brighter than any flame the prince could produce. It was difficult to reign herself in, but she regained control, kissed Zuko on the cheek and then pulled away. "No more," she warned.

"I know. Do you want to head back or do some exploring?"

"We'd better head back." She didn't really want to leave the magical spot. But they needed to rise early in the morning and travel back to the capitol. "I'm going to ask you something now. I've been thinking about it tonight."

"Okay." The tone of Mai's voice made Zuko nervous.

"What do you think of me telling Taro everything?" She waited for an explosion of some sort or other. But the prince was silent, contemplating the idea. Mai's proposal certainly killed the romantic mood. "I think we can trust him, Zuko, and I think he deserves that much at least."

"So," Zuko began, the jealousy beginning to rage inside, "do you like this guy now? Are you going to want to stay married to him next?" He hated the feeling and he hated the words, but they flew from his mouth, little missiles of misery and hurt.

"You're an idiot," Mai retorted coldly. "I'm married to him, but I'm _here _with you. What do you think?" She walked faster, hurrying by him and into the darkness.

"Wait," he shouted. "You'll fall."

But Mai only sped up even more. She was agile and sure footed and angry. They all combined to keep her upright and on the path. Behind her, Zuko continued to protest and then to apologize. He grabbed her elbow when he finally caught up. Mai shook herself loose and marched toward the lights of the mansion.

"I trust your judgment," he called. "Mai, I do and I'm sorry."

She stopped and waited for him. Zuko had said exactly the right thing.

~~~~0000~~~~

It was strange waking up in a different place, a different house, and knowing that Zuko was in the next room, achingly close but impossibly far away. Mai sighed, stretched her limbs, and then climbed out of the deliciously comfortable bed. She washed and dressed and wandered downstairs, peeking into the prince's room first and knocking on the door to wake him up.

He stared at her blearily, promising to follow her downstairs shortly. When he joined her at the breakfast table, Zuko was all smiles, and he bestowed each and every one of them upon Mai.

"Good mood?" she asked mischievously.

"Good dreams," he replied, the implication behind his words evident. As if realizing suddenly that he and Mai were not the only people in the room, he blushed and stared down at his plate of food.

Toph made a gagging noise while Sokka shook his head and said, 'Tsk, tsk," over and over again like an old woman.

"They're just jealous," Mai drawled.

Aang and Katara entered the room next and good humour left. Quiet descended and eating became a very serious business.

"Where's Piandao?" the tiny earthbender inquired.

"He's outside getting a bit of a workout. He prefers to do it before the morning meal." It was Fat who spoke, swooping into the room and adding more dishes to the table, refilling tea cups and clearing away used plates and bowls. "I hope that everything is satisfactory."

"Great," Sokka answered while stuffing his mouth with another sweet roll. "Really amazing; you made all this yourself?" He threw his arm out in a sweeping gesture, indicating all the food on the table. Crumbs flew from his mouth and landed on Toph. She was unfazed but Katara gave her brother a reproving stare.

"It's just crumbs," the young man declared. "Stop acting like you're some kind of princess or something."

"It's called 'manners', Sokka; you should learn them." Katara was being unreasonably fussy, but she felt unreasonably cranky too, so it all fit.

The fourteen year old girl's sleep had been restless. She was a trusting enough person, and a good person, but when it came to the Fire Nation, especially the military and the higher ups, that trust did a disappearing act. No one blamed her. She had taken the death of her mother at Fire Nation hands perhaps harder than anyone in her family. Or maybe she was taking the longest to make peace with the woman's violent end. Whatever the reason, trusting Zuko and Mai was asking a lot of her. The most Katara was capable of right now was having faith in the others. If they believed the prince and his girlfriend truly wanted to help, then she was willing to go along with things. Maybe her trust in the Fire Nation nobles would come later. But it would be fragile and tenuous for a very long time. Zuko had much to do in order to prove himself to her.

Mai, though she most definitely knew better, deliberately slurped her tea and waited for the glare. It came and she gave Katara one twice as wicked. Zuko cleared his throat. Some sort of battle between the girls would not be productive.

"Fine," Mai said tartly.

Piandao wandered in next, skin glistening with perspiration, relaxed and content. "Just let me clean up and I'll join you. Mai and Zuko, I know you need to get going shortly. He was true to his word and ten minutes later pulled up a chair and selected a light breakfast while Fat brought in some fresh tea. "Ah," he sighed, leaning back a bit. "That's wonderful."

"Good workout?" Sokka asked.

"Indeed; I love starting my day with exercise."

"Maybe I should start doing that too," the warrior mused. He stroked his chin, worrying its three lonely hairs and looking for all the world like he was trying to coax a beard to life.

Mai's lips twitched. The guy made no attempt to hide his hero worship. But she kept her thoughts to herself.

Toph on the other hand, had little discretion. "Wow, you've got it bad, don't you, Snoozles?"

"I don't know what you mean? I simply plan to take a great idea and incorporate it into my daily life."

"_Please_," Toph snorted. "If Master Piandao said he wanted to jump off the nearest cliff into the sea, you would follow right behind him."

The entire table, everyone but Sokka, erupted into laughter. _He_ crossed his arms over his chest and looked affronted. "Well, I could pick a worse hero."

"All right everyone; it's time to get serious for a few minutes." Piandao glanced at each in turn. "I want to make certain that all of you are clear about what will happen on the day of the invasion. And it's coming up sooner than you think." He paused again, emphasizing the importance of the recap. "Zuko, why don't you go over everything once more?"

"All right; I'll be waiting in the throne room. All of you need to meet me there before the eclipse starts, say ten minutes before. I'll lead you down to my father's bunker. Aang can use his glider to make it to the palace unharmed. Toph will use her earthbending and make a tunnel for her and Sokka and Katara."

The twelve year old girl cracked her knuckles and grinned. "I can't wait."

"Once we're all in the throne room, I'll lead you underground to my father's bunker. Aang can tackle the Fire Lord, while you guys make sure that Azula doesn't interfere. So, instead of Azula distracting people, you'll be distracting Azula. She'll know what you're up to. And she could have others with her. Be careful."

"Not a problem." Toph, ever cocky, declared. "So what will you do once we're in the tunnels?"

"Yeah," Katara continued, pointing at Mai, "and what about her?"

"Her name is Mai and she'll be with me after, somewhere safe."

"So we do all the dirty work, and you take off to play kissy face? How convenient. And if we win, you get the Fire Lord's crown handed to you." Katara was fuming.

"I've done all that I can; I won't fight my father. And if I fought in the battle, it would only confuse things. That's just the way it is."

"He's taking a huge risk. Can't you see that?" Mai spoke up this time, her own fury cold and controlled.

"Enough!" The sword master ended any possible argument with that one word, spoken with tremendous authority. "Perhaps it's best if everyone left now."

Obediently, the young people headed upstairs and gathered their belongings.

"So no demonstrations," Mai whispered to Zuko, clearly disappointed.

"You'll meet him again," he promised.

Outside the mansion's gate, the sword master said his goodbyes while everyone thanked him for his hospitality.

"One question," Sokka began. "What if something happens? What if Aang doesn't make it to the throne room? What if he doesn't defeat the Fire Lord?"

"That's three questions," Toph corrected. "And the answer is, 'we're screwed'."

"No," Zuko stated softly. "But my father will have to be defeated before Sozin's Comet, before he burns the Earth Kingdom to ashes. If he manages that, we _really_ are screwed."

~~~~0000~~~~

For what seemed like the millionth time, Mai and Zuko parted ways near Taro's house, saying goodbye discreetly before Mai darted inside the door. She watched from a window as her lover turned and then headed toward the palace.

"Enjoy your trip? Plan any treason?" Taro asked as he entered the foyer. Brown eyes studied her carefully. "Don't worry," he added, seeing her irked expression. "I sent all the servants home. There's no one to overhear anything we say. But there _is_ plenty of food if you're hungry and I just made tea. Would you like some?"

"Yes; bring it into the dining room. We need to talk." Taro took a few minutes, but he brought the tea and a snack for Mai. "Thank you." Once more she marveled at his consideration.

Taro poured the tea and sat across from his wife. "I'm listening."

"I've decided to tell you everything. I believe that I can trust you. And I think that I owe you that much." Despite her confidence, Mai felt a twinge of nervousness, even fear. Taro could expose her and Zuko to Ozai. He could ruin everything. She was placing her life and the life of her beloved in his hands. Was she crazy? "What you said about treason; you were right."

Taro lifted his eyebrows and looked at her over his teacup. "_This_ I can't wait to hear."

"If you threaten to tell anyone, you do realize that I'll have to kill you." Mai smirked and her tone was light, but there was a glint in her eyes too. She meant business.

"I figured as much; I won't tell, Mai. Besides, I don't think you and Zuko would be planning anything treasonous without a very good reason."

"Oh, it's a good reason all right."

Mai took a bite of her sandwich and then began.

~~~~0000~~~~

Zuko yelped in surprise when he entered his bedroom. His sister sat curled up on his bed, lying in wait.

"Must have been a good trip; you look happy." Azula thought of her uncle's question once more.

_Zuko's happy. I can see it. Do I ever look that way?_

"Get out of my room!" the prince ordered.

"I want to talk."

"You never want to talk. It's just another one of your tricks or games. Leave!" He was getting agitated. Zuko hated his privacy invaded.

"Don't worry, brother. I didn't go through your things. So your love poems are safe." She laughed but the sound was strained and she stopped as quickly as she had begun. "I really do want to talk."

An edge to her voice, something sad and desperate caught Zuko's ear. "What's wrong?"

"Let's just say that my perspective has changed a bit."

Zuko was more than curious now. He closed the door, put down his satchel and perched on the edge of his bed. "I'm listening."

~~~~0000~~~~

A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing (those kind souls who do..). I've burdened myself (gladly enough) with another chapter story, so updates might be a little further apart.

Hmm, I'm thinking maybe five or six more chapters to wrap everything up; that's a guess, by the way. Sometimes I think that I have no control over my own stories.

If you can think of it, please participate in my poll..thank you.

Thanks again,

Al


	17. Chapter 17

**Thistle and Weeds**

**Chapter 16: Confessions **

**(Music for Chapter 16, 'Paranoid' by Black Sabbath and 'Somebody to Love' by Jefferson Airplane)**

Taro leaned back in his chair as if the weight of Mai's revelations physically pressed down on him.

"I, I'm, wow, Mai, I never gave the war that much thought, what it was really for and the affects it had on people. I believed the stuff they fed us in school; stupid, stupid, stupid. I feel like a fool, joining the Home Guard to defend our nation; against what exactly?" He slammed his hand down on the table, taking his anger out on the porcelain.

"I know," Mai said soothingly. "I'm no better. I never questioned anything. The war just _was_, this permanent sort of fixture in our lives, except it didn't really affect me or my family. Zuko's Uncle Iroh was a general and he lost his son, Lu Ten. And Zuko saw a lot during his time away from the Fire Nation. But those of us here at home…" She shrugged. The gesture was a feeble replacement for words that she couldn't find.

Taro was shaking his head now, back and forth, back and forth, trying to absorb the information Mai had given. "So what, the royal family is pretty much a bunch of megalomaniacs who wipe out anyone who stands in their way? Would you say that's an accurate statement?"

"That works," Mai agreed, her tone drier than the sands of the Si Wong desert. "You see why we need to stop Ozai? This isn't some random power grab. The guy is sick." She couldn't help but picture Zuko's face; the left side scarred, disfigured, and all because Ozai wanted to what, prove some sort of point?

_Bastard! He deserves more than to be stopped._

"I see all right. Agni, there's so much to take in; the Avatar, this Order of the White Lotus." He paused, tapping the table now with his fingertips, eyes darting back and forth. "What happens if the Avatar fails? Won't everything come to light? Say what you want about the Fire Lord, I'm pretty certain that he's not stupid."

Mai really didn't want to think about that possibility. She bent her head, hiding her own eyes behind thick black bangs, and contemplated it anyway. "The boy won't kill him. That's obvious to anyone who meets him."

Taro couldn't blame the kid. He wondered if the moment came, whether he could end someone's life. And the Avatar was only twelve; twelve years old. He thought back to his own childhood. At that age Taro was still playing with toy soldiers and running about the garden getting dirty, much to his mother's dismay. The fate of the world rested on this child's shoulders. Avatar or not, that was an incredible burden to bear for anyone, let alone a young boy.

"What will he do then? What about when the eclipse is over and the Fire Lord gets his bending back?"

Mai shook her head. She had no idea of what the Avatar would do. She didn't know what he was capable of. Surely he could immobilize Ozai. The others, Katara, Toph and Sokka would help after that. From what Zuko had told her, they were all formidable fighters in their own ways.

"He'll figure something out," she muttered vaguely.

"That sounds like faint hope to me; what are you doing on that day? What should I do now that I know all about this? Fighting off a bunch of people who have every right to wanna stop us seems sort of pointless. I'd like to help." Taro heated the bit of tea remaining in the pot and held it up in offering. Mai shook her head 'no'. He poured himself some and sipped, slipping deep into thought.

"You don't have to get involved, Taro. Follow your orders and keep your fingers crossed. If everything works out, Zuko will be crowned Fire Lord, and with the Avatar's blessing and the blessing of the rest of the nations. How could they object? Anything is better than Ozai and Azula…." Mai hadn't seen the princess for awhile. But past experience told her that Azula would be every bit as cruel and power hungry as her father. She was her father's daughter and filled the role of 'son and heir' much better than Zuko ever had.

_She should have been a boy and been born first._

Immediately, the inherent sexism of her thoughts irked Mai. She believed that women were just as capable as men, different mind you, but every bit as valuable. If Azula was better suited to rule, why shouldn't she, _femaleness_ and her position in the birth order notwithstanding.

_Mind wandering much, Mai?_

When she focused on Taro's face again, his irritation, anger even, was evident.

"I don't have to get involved? Are you serious, Mai? I _am_ involved because I know. I can't simply pretend that I don't." His hand headed for the table once more, hitting it hard. This time his tea cup bounced and then tipped, spilling warm liquid across the wood.

"Where's Katara when you need her?" Mai quipped, but the joke was lost on her husband.

He grabbed a napkin and sopped up the tea, throwing the cloth aside disdainfully. "Either I'm in or I'm out. I can't see half measures in this situation, Mai. You trusted me enough to let me in on the plan. Trust me that little bit more."

Staring down at her nails she noticed that the black varnish was slightly chipped. She would take care of that in the morning. Mai considered Taro's words too. "I'll give it some thought. That's the best I can do."

Taro knew very well that was code for 'I need to ask Zuko' but let it go. His wife had plenty on her plate as well. Pettiness at this stage was uncalled for.

"All right; let me know. I'm going for a walk. I've got a lot of thinking to do."

Mai sighed and watched as Taro left the room. It seemed as though her decision to tell him had been the correct one. Either that or Taro belonged in the theatre not the Home Guard.

~~~~0000~~~~

Princess Azula uncurled her body and sat up straighter. She plumped some pillows, taking her time, before leaning back against them. "You should see your face," she stated and pointed at her brother. "It's hilarious." She didn't laugh.

Instinctively reaching for his scar, he stopped himself halfway there and shot Azula a glare. "Just get on with it."

"A girl reaches out to her brother and all she gets in return is anger and cynicism. I almost feel hurt."

"Look," Zuko continued. "I don't want to play games with you." He stood up again, ready to leave. "I never win."

"Sit down." She patted the bed, a gesture that seemed foreign to Azula. It was too homey and inviting.

_What in Agni's name is up with her?_

Sighing irritably and muttering under his breath, Zuko sat. "Spill or I really will go."

Folding her hands in her lap, Azula set amber eyes on her brother. The sheer intensity of the gaze forced his head up. "Now that I have your attention….I…." The princess found that she wasn't sure how to begin. For the past hour she had hidden in Zuko's room, contemplating that. It had all been set in her mind. But now, with Zuko right there, everything was different.

Zuko had never seen his sister like this; unsure, hesitant and the closer he observed her, scared. Much to his chagrin, he felt the old call of brotherly instinct, something he hadn't experienced for years. Azula was always strong and sure of herself, skilled and bright, ahead of her older brother. She hadn't needed Zuko since she was a toddler, clumsy still and scraping her knees, tears rolling down chubby cheeks, or unable to reach a favorite toy and calling for her Zu-Zu. Those memories, good ones, pulled at the heart he had hardened to Azula long ago.

"Azula," he said tenderly and hated himself for that tiny show of weakness. "I'm not going to judge you or anything. Just say what you need to say."

"You're the lucky one, not me." She let out a breath she'd been holding.

Zuko's good eye widened with surprise. "What? You're kidding, right? What world do you live in?"

"Father," she almost stumbled over the word, "he burned your face because he was angry at you. He was disappointed. He wanted you to learn that no one speaks out in the war room. You got under his skin, Zuko. He felt something."

"So you wanna trade places or something? Is that it? Would you like your face to look like this? Would you like to be banished from your home, sent away, someone to be ashamed of? You're not making any sense." The prince was incredulous now. "Father's always hated me. I've never been good enough. How do you think that makes me feel?" Emotions swirled about like crazed insects disturbed in their nest. They buzzed and they hummed inside his head. He was losing control in front of his sister, never a good thing. Azula always took advantage of someone's pain and confusion.

But not this time; Azula simply listened, digesting her brother's words. When he finished, she spoke in a broken sort of voice. "I'm his instrument, his weapon. He keeps me sharp and takes me out when he needs me. Then I cut down whatever or whoever needs to be cut down. And I love doing it. I love conquering people. I love using my intelligence to outwit people far older and far more experienced than I am. I'm good at it, Zuko, really good. I'm great, in fact. And he takes all the credit. Father thinks that he created me. He thinks I'm his perfect, pretty marionette. He jerks the strings and I perform a perfect dance. My skill, my brains, my bending, they are what conquered Ba Sing Se and brought the Avatar down. He wasn't there. He did _nothing_."

"This," Zuko waved his arm about, "this thing is all about getting credit? I thought that maybe you'd had some sort of epiphany about Father and the war and our whole damned family." Under his breath he added, "I guess that was too much to expect."

Azula sat up straighter, her posture rigid and her gaze hard. "We're royals. We're meant to rule and we're meant to dominate. We are the superior nation. Therefore the world is ours for the taking." She stared at her brother as though he were feeble-minded and shook her head. "You're too soft, too worried about a few peasants getting killed. In the end, their deaths are insignificant. No one will remember them. But people will remember the might of the Fire Nation."

She was spewing the standard Fire Nation line, the lessons she had been taught in that elitist girl's school and at their father's knee. And she believed them, every one. It was like a religion almost; a cold, loveless religion.

"I don't believe you. Killing thousands, millions of innocent people is just business, but Daddy using you is somehow devastating. He uses _everybody_, Azula, just like you do, just like you used Ty Lee and would have used Mai were she in the Earth Kingdom. You learned well from him. This _family_ is sick."

"Maybe," Azula conceded. "But we're strong, some of us at least. I'll never let him use me again, though, and if that means turning against Father, I don't care." She looked away for a moment and snickered. "Uncle Iroh asked if I was happy."

"Wait, you went to see Uncle?" The entire conversation had taken on a surreal tone, with Azula flip flopping between vulnerability and her usual calm superiority.

"Yes; I can't stand the old man, but he's never used me. And I'm willing to concede that he might have a certain wisdom."

"What did you tell him? _ Are_ you happy, Azula?"

"Now that I know what Father really thinks of me, his precious daughter; no, I'm not happy. But I plan to change that. You look confused, brother. Shall I explain everything once more?" She smirked and tossed perfect brown hair back over her shoulder.

"Why did you come to me? Is this some sort of trick, some ploy to trip me up? I can't trust you, Azula. You're my sister but I can't trust you. How sad is that?"

"Trip you up how? Surely you're not hiding something?" The princess jumped off the bed, walked around to the other side and put a hand on her brother's shoulder. "Eh, you know what? I don't even care. Do what you need to do, Zuko. And I'll do what I need to do. Maybe we'll even be able to help each other? Won't that be nice?" She headed for the door, Zuko peering after her through narrowed eyes. "Oh, and thanks; I feel a bit better now."

"What just happened?" the prince asked himself. "And how will all this affect our plans for the invasion."

He needed to see Iroh. He wanted to see Iroh. Putting his cloak back on, he crept out of his room and out of the palace. Zuko's world had suddenly become a very confusing place.

~~~~0000~~~~

Darkness descended every bit as thick and warm as the cloak Zuko wore. The usual evening cool down was playing hard to get and the prince felt sticky and uncomfortable as he made his way up the steep incline, out of the caldera. Once he approached the prison, Zuko removed the cloak and carried it over his arm.

Guards bowed respectfully enough and moved aside for their prince. They took note of every visitor to the prison as a matter of course. It wasn't that they cared so much, more that they were bored. Guard was a tedious job the majority of the time, with occasional moments of terror or excitement. They had to get their shift in somehow.

Zuko waved aside the man that paced Iroh's particular hallway. "I want to speak with my uncle in private." Before thinking better of it, the man gave Zuko a quizzical look. For a reason unknown to him, perhaps it was the strain of his encounter with Azula, the look angered Zuko. He also neglected to think. Calling up his fire, Zuko created a strong flame in his hand, flinging the red and orange at the startled man. "You'd best show the proper respect to your prince," he shouted.

Chastised, the guard, not much older than Zuko himself, immediately knelt on the damp stone and apologized. Words tumbled out of his mouth and he trembled. All the anger was sucked out of Zuko and he was left instead with shame.

"Get up," he ordered, but his voice was gentle now. "I overreacted to nothing really and it's I who should apologize. My position as prince does not give me the right to terrorize."

"I, I…"The guard bowed this time, the traditional Fire Nation bow, and scurried away.

"Guess he'll remember me now," Zuko murmured. He slammed a hand against his forehead as if in punishment and took the remaining steps to Iroh's cell with shoulders slumped.

"Nephew, your temper still gets the better of you sometimes." Iroh's eyes shone with humor and pride. "But not so long ago, you would have done worse to that boy and not felt bad for it afterwards. You're coming along nicely." He winked then. "I hope you've come to tell me that your trip went well."

"Oh, yeah, that's part of it." He scratched his head. In reality, the meeting with the Avatar and the Avatar's friends was far from his thoughts. "It went well, just as we hoped it would." Zuko shrugged. "Now everything has to come together. I worry about Aang, the boy, being able to handle my father, even when he's without firebending. The Avatar's not a killer and he'll do everything he can not to hurt anyone. How is he going to disable Ozai?" He'd taken to doing that recently, calling the man 'Ozai' rather than 'Father'. It felt strange on his tongue, but 'father' didn't apply any longer.

Standing in front of him, wearing a grubby robe, hair lank and lifeless, was the man who deserved that special title.

"The Avatar might have to dig deeper than he ever has before, nephew. Or maybe he'll need the help of his friends. Surely the four of them can handle my brother. I have a good feeling that things will work out as they should. But there's something else on your mind, isn't there?" He stepped closer to the bars, close enough to wriggle his hand through and pat Zuko on the arm. "Talk, nephew. I'm here to listen and to advise as best I can."

"I know, Uncle, and thank you. I never appreciated your advice during my banishment. I have to admit that you annoyed me sometimes and I resented you trying to take the place of my father. What I really resented was the fact that you did a better job than Ozai ever did." Zuko gave the older man a warm smile, one that touched his eyes and lit up his whole face. "Life is weird."

Iroh chuckled, pulling his hand back and using both to slap his knees. "Oh, I annoyed you, did I? You drove me crazy, Zuko, with your stubbornness and your brooding and your foul temper and your disrespect, and your bitterness."

"Okay, okay, I get it; I was a jerk." Zuko's smile vanished. It was never pleasant to hear all one's faults listed.

_How did he stand it? Why didn't he leave me? _

Iroh could read his nephew well. Living together in such close quarters for three years, watching the thirteen year old boy struggle with his fate, taught the former general that much. And Zuko's emotions flitted across his face in one continual stream. It was difficult for him to hide anything from anybody. "I knew a fine prince was in there somewhere, though, and a fine future Fire Lord. I was right." Iroh shook his head. "We're off track again. Tell me what's bothering you."

"Azula, she and I had a talk. That's strange enough. But she's angry at the Father Lord." The prince didn't notice his mistake, but Iroh did. How telling it was.

"Yes, she came to visit me. I was more than a little surprised. Did she tell you why she's angry? Your sister didn't tell me much of anything, though it was obvious she was confused."

"Azula overheard Ozai talking about her."

"And…" Iroh encouraged. His entire body leaned forward eagerly. Curiosity was a powerful thing.

"And, he sees her as a tool. He's just using her to further his own ambitions. He created her and takes credit for everything that she's done. She actually called me lucky, Uncle, because Ozai had at least been angry and disappointed with me while he feels nothing for her. Funny isn't it? Azula always said feelings were a waste of time."

"Ah, I see now; I _almost_ sympathize with your sister. Azula's always lived for her father's approval. To learn she's nothing to him but an instrument must have crushed her. None of that negates her danger though or her cunning. And if you think that she'll get all mushy now and want to help her brother and regret her actions, you're crazier than she is." Iroh stroked his straggly bear and thought. Life certainly threw surprises around. This might be Azula's chance to change, not into a hand holding, sweet talking pacifist, but into her own person, someone who acted of her own volition for her own reasons. Yes, that might be a start.

"What are you thinking about, Uncle?"

"I'm thinking that your sister has had an awakening of sorts. I hope she uses it well."

~~~~0000~~~~

Zuko and his uncle talked longer, about the meeting with the Avatar, about Iroh's plans for the day of the invasion and about Mai's decision to tell Taro of their plans. Iroh would break out of his cell once the eclipse began, and escape. An order member would meet him near the prison and together they would head for Piandao's estate. Zuko, whether as the Fire Lord, or a runaway traitor, would need their help. They would provide it either way.

"So if everything turns to crap, I run back to Piandao's and we plan from there?" Zuko hoped fervently that he wouldn't need to.

"Yes; and if you succeed, then we'll be around to give a bit of advice and help you with the transition. It won't go easily, you know. But you'll have to be strong and you'll need the backing of the Avatar. The citizens, mind you, those who have lost family to the war, will be glad to see its end. You'll have to concentrate on that; the war is over, fresh start, the nation can focus on something other than the war machine. The other nations will want their reparations, of course, and it will take years before they trust you. But, I have faith that you can handle it, nephew."

"If Mai's by my side I'll handle it a lot better." He was all dreamy eyed now, thinking of the kiss he and his girl had shared the night before.

"She will be; but first things first." Iroh yawned and stretched. "This old man is tired now. I need my rest."

Taking the hint, Zuko said his farewell and left. Rather than heading home, he made his way to Taro's house. The kiss was still on his mind and he wanted another one. He was full of nervous energy too now and wanted some way to burn it off. A good run through the darkened city might suit his needs.

"Do you know how late it is? Or can the prince disturb people whenever he wants to?" Taro glared peevishly at Zuko when he opened the door. "Mai," he called over his shoulder. "It's for you."

"S, sorry," Zuko stammered. "I wasn't thinking. I can go…." He shifted his position, staring past Taro and down the hallway, hoping for a glimpse of Mai.

""You could, but you don't want to. That much is obvious. I hope I find a woman one day as devoted to me as Mai is to you. You're a lucky bastard…_my lord_." Taro smirked then and called for his wife once more. "Oh, and Mai told me everything about the day of the invasion. Talk with her about it. I'd like to help."

Dumbfounded, the prince's mouth dropped open. He looked like a gaping fish and Taro smirked again. "You, you'd like to help?" Zuko managed to get out once he shut his mouth again.

"Knowing what I know now…" Taro shrugged.

"Yeah, I understand." Zuko thought back to the war meeting and the horror of Ozai's plan, his sister's enthusiasm for it, and the way everyone else simply accepted it as good and right. "Listen, Taro, Mai and I, we're not, I mean…."

Mai's husband swatted the words away like he would an annoying bug. "I don't want to hear. I know you two love each other and belong together and so on. All I want is a life that I can be happy with when all this, this _stuff_ is over."

"I wish you luck," Zuko offered sheepishly.

"Luck and a divorce," Taro quipped. "**Mai**," he shouted for the third time.

The young woman appeared finally, squeezing past Taro and stopping just short of falling into her lover's arms. It had only been a few hours since they had seen each other, but it seemed like eons.

"I'll be back…"

"When you get back; I know. Be careful, will you, both of you?"

"Yes, Daddy," Mai said with a roll of her eyes.

Taro watched until he could see them no more. They really were meant for each other. He could see that as well as any other person who used the brains that he was born with. They would make a very different kind of royal couple and Taro figured that was a good thing.

Life had become very strange over the past few weeks, very strange indeed. But rather than fight that strangeness, Taro decided to embrace it.

_Please let that decision be the right one._

~~~~0000~~~~

"Run," Zuko commanded with authority. But he gave Mai a smile too and she knew it was a game.

The prince trembled with pent up energy and worry. All he wanted now was to expend some of it. The sight of Mai in front of him, hair streaming behind her head, a flush on her cheeks when she turned to face him, excited the prince and he gave chase.

Mai moved swiftly and with grace, winding her way down main streets and side streets, deftly avoiding bumps and dips. She seemed inexhaustible and called on her own reserves of energy to keep ahead of Zuko. Once in a while she giggled, the joy of the chase filling her up and spilling out. Behind her Zuko laughed in response. Fingers reached out for her simple tunic, almost touching.

When she was ready for Zuko to catch her, she slowed her pace just a bit and kept her route uncomplicated. Mai headed for the city gardens and hid behind one of the mammoth trees. She breathed deep of the sweet smelling air and her heart beat gradually slowed.

Footsteps approached, ones she knew well, and Mai had to repress a chuckle. Zuko found her eventually and pressing her up against the tree kissed her hard.

"I feel better," he declared, "exhausted, like I could sleep forever." Tenderly, he tucked black locks behind Mai's ears, then kissed her forehead, the gentleness of the kiss and the adoration in his eyes almost moving Mai to tears.

Should they both die during the invasion, should the unthinkable happen, at least she had known true happiness and a love that enveloped her with warmth and passion and respect. Not so very long ago, Mai had given up on ever having that.

"Zuko…." she whispered.

"I know," he replied, kissing her once more. "I know."

~~~~0000~~~~

A/N: A bit o' fluff at the end there, but I am an unabashed lover of Maiko fluff.

Azula = wildcard

I gotta say that I love Taro.

I had this chapter pretty well written and all tucked away safely a week ago. I'm glad to get it up for you to read.

Thanks for the reviews!

Al


	18. Chapter 18

**Thistle and Weeds**

**Chapter 17: Sparring**

**(Music for Chapter 17, 'Girl' by Tori Amos)**

Sweat meandered its way down Azula's back, following the boney trail of her spine. Her hair, pulled off her neck into a pony tail was damp and her forehead was covered with tiny droplets. Normally, Azula hated the feel of sweat. It was the body's natural way of cooling itself down, but it was disgusting nevertheless. Today she reveled in the sensation. It reflected her hard training beneath the merciless midday sun. And it felt cathartic too, like her body was cleansing itself.

When she trained, and the princess supposed it was true for most benders or weapons specialists or fighters, her mind cleared itself of petty worries or troubles and focused instead on the body's every movement. It was more mentally restful than sleep, for sleep brought dreams with it.

Her legs and arms, her hands and feet, her torso and her head, all were involved in the movements, the creation of her fire and the shape that fire took. She skipped the basic forms, she was doing those well by age four, and began at the intermediary level.

"Zuko's level," she said with a snort, but even as she uttered the words, Azula knew they were not true.

She had watched him closely in the crystal catacombs beneath Ba Sing Se, and whether it was a product of his intense desire to go home or not, her brother's firebending was good.

"Not as good as mine, not even close, but better than I expected."

Strangely, she felt the tiniest bit of pride. Her brother might make something of himself after all.

"Watch it, Azula," she warned herself. "You're getting sentimental and sentiment has no place in the royal family. You know better than that." She'd taken to thinking aloud over the past few days. Briefly she wondered if it was a sign of slipping mental faculties. She cast that idea aside and figured it was all right if no one heard.

Her body moved of its own accord, her muscles remembering everything they had learned over the years. They stretched and strained and Azula whirled about, jumped and kicked, brilliant blue fire enveloping the girl like some strange, crackling cloak. She sensed the finger of orange flame that headed for her ankle and without thought met it head on with a finger of blue. The two battled, Azula eventually losing the surety of her footing, stopping a fall with one hand on the ground.

She narrowed whiskey coloured eyes and then turned about, ready to berate whoever had the nerve to interrupt her training. A part of her already knew it was Ozai, but she still looked surprised. He hadn't sparred with her for years.

"Training hard," he remarked with the barest hint of a smirk. His words hung in the air for a moment, trying for light and airy. But they soon dropped, overwhelmed by the weight of subtext.

"Yes," the princess replied, unwilling to say more. 'Training hard' could mean 'Are you slipping?', 'Are you trying to reach my level?' 'Have you nothing else to do?' 'What drove you out into the hottest time of the day?' It was best to let Ozai take the lead.

"Hmm, well then, perhaps I should join you. I'm feeling a bit stiff myself. I may not be part of the upcoming battle but it's always best to be prepared." He peeled off his heavy outer robe and tossed it onto a nearby bench. Its hem dangled over the edge and brushed against the courtyard's stone. He removed a lighter tunic as well and stood before Azula in a sleeveless top and light knee length pants. Without warning, he shot a massive blast of fire at his daughter.

She parried the blow with relative ease and kicked out with her feet, creating a wave of blue that seemed to engulf Ozai. One smooth motion with his hands dissipated Azula's fire. The princess took note of the expression on his handsome, almost too handsome face. He wanted a challenge. Well, then, she would serve him up one.

She inhaled the hot, sticky air through her nose, taking that second to plan, and then punched outward with her fists, delivering rapid bursts of fire that peppered Ozai head to toe. Grinning, a sight that made Azula almost flinch, the Fire Lord punched back, meeting every blow head on.

"Don't hold back," he taunted. "Let me see exactly what you can do?"

_That's right; it's __**me,**__ not you making the blue fire. You're not fighting yourself, __**Father.**_

She didn't. The clash of blue and orange was spectacular, and the heat generated was almost enough to make both father and daughter collapse. But they soldiered on, neither willing to concede. In that they were alike.

Walls of fire shimmered, the blue and the orange melding and becoming one for a moment, before each wall morphed, becoming a fire whip instead or an orb of flame tossed about like a child's toy. Azula matched Ozai move for move; he had superior strength, while her lighter frame was quicker and more agile. In the end the Fire Lord's experience won out and he knocked his daughter to the ground before standing over her with a flaming fist.

"Yield," he ordered.

"Yield," Azula aped. She jumped up, all agile grace, and then bowed with every bit of respect she could muster. "You are the superior bender," she stated. But Ozai couldn't see her face and missed the expression of gleeful delight.

_Not by much, Father, not by much._

"I've taught you well, daughter. You are a fine reflection of me."

_I'm no reflection._

"Yes, Father; I'm glad that you are pleased."

Ozai left his robes for servants to retrieve and headed for his private quarters and a cool bath. "Just don't let me down," he called over his shoulder.

"I might," the princess mused once her father was out of hearing range. "We'll have to wait and see."

~~~~0000~~~~

The sitting room floor was cluttered with toys and Tom-Tom sat amidst them, happily chewing on his blanket. Mai had to pick her way through the mess as if it were an obstacle course. She knit her brows and gave her mother an irritated glance, less for the mess and more for the fact that when Mai was a small child, such a mess would not have been permitted.

She turned her gaze on Tom-Tom then and despite her best intentions, his wet grin almost warmed her heart.

"Trying to kill your big sister, are you?" she asked with a straight face. He giggled and toddled toward Mai, his struggle to reach her hand a valiant one. "Oh, come here," she urged and swept him up into her arms. She kept him in her lap and generously allowed the systematic abuse of her hair.

Akira stared at her daughter with an expression that betrayed her desire for grandchildren. "It's good to see you taking an interest in your brother," she stated.

"I'm not pregnant, mother, and I don't want to be…at least not for a long time." She shook her head and deposited Tom-Tom back onto the floor. "You _know_ the situation."

"Yes, yes, but a mother can hope." She sighed and poured Mai some tea. "Come here, my baby." The little boy scooted over to his mother, the promise of a biscuit too much to pass up.

Sharp retorts clung to the edge of Mai's tongue, threatening to fall off. But she bit it instead. What was the point?

"So, is there a reason for your invitation?" Mai asked in a sour voice.

Akira pressed a hand to her breast. "Did you get your evacuation notice today? An invasion, Mai; how dreadful that the war has come here."

_Agni forbid they should fight back._

"Yeah, it's just awful."

"You don't _sound _very upset. Really, Mai, do you get excited about anything besides those knives and the prince?"

"Not much."

A servant cleared her throat and hovered in the doorway before announcing Ty Lee's arrival. The girl bounded into the room and went straight for Mai, giving her a huge hug before moving over to Tom-Tom and rubbing his head. "You're soooo cute," she declared.

"Hey, Ty, my mother didn't mention that you were coming." Mai smiled at her friend before frowning at Akira.

"I hadn't gotten to it, that's all. Sometimes I'm sure that I can't do anything right in your eyes." She looked put out and put upon and terribly hurt.

"Interesting turn around," Mai drawled, amazed at her mother's declaration. Her words were spoken without emotion but fire blazed in her eyes.

Ty Lee, eager to avoid any conflict, attempted her own version of a peace treaty. "Come on you two; mothers and daughters are supposed to get along." Both Mai and Akira swung their heads around and gave the unsuspecting acrobat looks of disbelief. It would have been funny were it not so tragic. "Well, they are, aren't they?" she asked feebly.

"In a perfect world, Ty Lee, and this one is definitely _not_ perfect." Tapping long nails against her teacup, Mai gazed back down at her little brother. All the struggle of living, all the conflict and trials, he knew nothing of them. Food and comfort and a favorite stuffed animal were all that concerned him. Part of Mai envied the child. But she'd had her turn. They all had. And then she had grown up.

"Would you like some tea, Ty Lee?" Akira lifted the tea pot, holding it out daintily, and indicated a plate of biscuits with her head.

"Sure, thanks; that would be great."

"Not a problem, dear."

Ty Lee drank the tea and snatched a few cookies before settling back on the sofa. "You've heard about the invasion?" Her question was directed at Akira.

"Yes, I was just mentioning it to Mai. It's terrifying. To think that those, those_ people_ will be milling about our city, destroying homes and businesses and…" Overcome, the woman could say no more.

"I don't think there will be any milling, Mother. It's not a party."

Ty Lee's eyes filled with tears. "I just don't want anyone to get hurt."

"They're invading_ our_ land. We have every right to defend ourselves." The absurdity of her comment, given the Fire Nation's treatment of other nations, was lost on Akira.

Mai rolled her eyes and took a long sip of her tea. What was the point of saying anything? Her mother would only look at her with anguished and angry eyes and continue to defend her home and its leadership. Considering that not so long ago, Mai gave no real thought to the war or its consequences, she couldn't really blame the woman.

_It's like we've all been brainwashed._

She recalled Zuko mentioning the Dai Li. They were a group of skilled earthbenders in Ba Sing Se, the real leaders of the city before Azula conquered, and skilled in more than just bending. They were rumoured to have brainwashing techniques as well. Those who spoke out or rebelled were taken below ground and made into good little citizens.

The young woman shuddered. Hurting someone's body was one thing, terrible in itself, but messing about with a person's mind was nightmarish.

"What is it, Mai? Are you okay?" Her acrobat friend turned on the sofa so that she could see Mai better. "You were shivering."

"Don't worry about it; I'm fine."

Tom-Tom slid off his mother's lap and walked over to his sister, hanging onto various bits of furniture to maintain his balance. Sensing her upset, he crawled up beside her and began to pat her hand. "Mai," he cooed softly.

"Aww," Ty Lee exclaimed. "He's the cutest thing ever. I always wanted a baby brother."

"You can have him," Mai replied with a twisted smile.

Akira huffed at her daughter. "Really, Mai, you say the strangest things. Don't pay her any mind, Ty Lee."

The girls exchanged a look and Ty Lee began to giggle. "She's my friend and she's only joking."

"Mostly," Mai countered.

"Can we be serious for a moment?"

Hearing the ire in his mother's voice, Tom-Tom began to cry.

"Kid's emotions are all over the place." Mai lifted her brother and sat him down on the carpet. "Go see Mummy **again**."

The toddler stared mournfully at her for a moment, tears spilling dramatically from his eyes, before heading back across to Akira.

"It's all right, darling; Mai's an odd girl. She takes some getting used to." The middle-aged woman stroked the boy's head until he calmed down. "Now, let's get back to the invasion. I hate the idea of leaving the house. What if it's gone when we get back? What do we do then? And what if the enemy takes the city? Are we supposed to live in that horrible town outside the caldera forever?"

"I don't _know_, Mother."

"And where will _you_ be, Mai? Taro's in the Home Guard, what a brave young man, so he'll be busy fighting."

Mai shrugged as if her activity on that day meant nothing. "I'll be in the tunnels, maybe, helping Azula. I don't know….whatever." She nudged Ty Lee. Her friend knew very well that helping Azula was not part of Mai's plans. The acrobat said nothing to betray Mai.

"We all have to do our part," she said while nervously pulling on her braid, "even if it's just getting out of the way."

"Yes, yes, I suppose so, but it's dreadful for little Tom-Tom." Akira hugged the boy close and once again, Mai felt a surge of jealousy. It was childish and unbecoming and she hated herself for it. But it was there anyway, ugly and raw.

"I'd better get going, Mom. I have a house to run, remember." She snickered to herself.

Ty Lee was quick to go along with the plan. "I'll walk you home, Mai. We haven't talked for awhile." She did not want to be alone with Akira.

"If you must; keep in touch, Mai. Perhaps you could send your father a letter or stop by one evening. He misses you." Standing up, her son on one hip, she escorted them to the front door.

"Goodbye," Mai said curtly. She agreed to nothing. Once outside, she felt freer and took a deep breath of steamy afternoon air. "That was painful."

"Mai, you're terrible," Ty Lee giggled.

"It's who I am." In an uncharacteristically friendly gesture, Mai linked her arm through Ty Lee's. "How about we do a little shopping?"

"Really?" the younger girl squealed.

"Really," Mai replied.

~~~~0000~~~~

The atmosphere of the city was calm. Business was brisk as usual; shopkeepers selling their wares, craftsman creating them, restaurants serving a steady stream of customers. Mai and Ty Lee heard talk of the upcoming invasion, but no one was panicked and no one doubted that the side of right would triumph.

Ty Lee fidgeted while Mai poked through a weapon's shop, looking for any blades that were unique.

"Same old," she shrugged and moved toward the doorway.

"What might you need the knives for, Miss?" the shopkeeper called, disappointed that he hadn't made a sale. "You're not planning to fight off the invading hordes, are you?" His tone was slightly mocking and Mai did not take kindly to it.

Before he could utter another word, Mai pinned him to the wall with two blades, thrown with a speed and accuracy that flabbergasted the man. "I prefer battling annoying shopkeepers. The Home Guard can take care of everything else." Mai slipped behind the counter and pulled out the blades, wiping them off on the man's tunic and then returning them to their holsters. "Oh, and you might want to fix those little nicks in the wall. They're unsightly."

"What was all that for?" Ty Lee demanded when they stepped back out into the afternoon sunshine. She giggled. "Did you see his face?"

"I did and he annoyed me." She would say no more.

Ty Lee didn't pry any further. "There's a shop I like up there; it sells trinkets and jewelry and hair clips." She led the way, Mai following along mutely.

"What can I do for you young ladies?" The woman who ran the shop tidied displays while not so discreetly keeping an eye on her customers.

"We're just browsing." Ty Lee was polite but hated the woman tagging along behind. "Oooh, look, Mai, this clip is so pretty. It's perfect for you."

"Indeed," the woman agreed. She was eager for a sale. "It would contrast nicely with your friend's dark hair and pale skin."

For the briefest of moments, Mai wondered if Zuko would like it in her hair, but dismissed the thought. There were bigger things to worry about. "Yeah, no thanks." Though she tried to hide it, Ty Lee's face fell and Mai felt guilty immediately. "Well, let me have a look at it."

The shop keeper took it out of the case and handed it to Mai. Ty Lee, chipper again, put it in Mai's hair.

"It looks great," she enthused. "You know who will love it."

"It seems I'm outnumbered." Mai fished out the proper amount of coin and paid. She tucked the tiny package into her bag and dragged Ty Lee out of the shop. "How about some ice cream," she suggested.

They sat at a table outside, enjoying their treat, watching other citizens walk by. The topic of the invasion was a popular one.

"The Fire Lord will protect our city," one woman declared. "He's the most powerful man in the world." She tittered behind her hand. "And he's so handsome too."

_Your Fire Lord won't get his hands dirty for you._

"Those peasants don't stand a chance! I don't care how many of them there are. Our Home Guard can handle them." A man clapped his son on the shoulder. "Maybe when you're old enough, you'll join them and make me proud."

"I wonder what I should pack. What if the fight rages for days?"

_It won't; not_ _if Zuko and the Avatar have their way._

Mai licked at her cone, and coolly assessed the mood of the people. Ty Lee kept her chatter to a minimum. She knew when Mai was preoccupied.

"We should just burn them all. Then everything would be ours."

Ty Lee's grey eyes widened. "Oh, Mai, that's terrible. Did you hear?"

"I heard." Under her breath she added, "If he only knew."

"Mai, where are you going to be on the day of the eclipse? Will you be with Zuko?"

"I think so," the black haired beauty answered vaguely. "And you, Ty Lee?"

"I'll go with my family, out of the city. My mother worries far too much about me."

"Good." Mai wanted to tell her friend everything about the plan to defeat Ozai, put Zuko on the throne and end the war. Ty Lee deserved her honesty. But she also deserved to live. And if Azula questioned the acrobat, those expressive grey eyes would give everything away.

Zuko had told Mai all about his talk with Azula. She might be questioning her relationship with Ozai. She might have doubts and she might be angry. But she didn't have compassion or mercy or one bit of kindness.

_Best to keep Ty in the dark. I want her safe._

"What is it, Mai? What are you thinking about? Is it Zuko? Are things all right between you two?"

"They're good. I'm thinking I want this invasion over with. I'm thinking it might change things." She smiled at Ty Lee. "And I'm thinking it's time to head home."

"Yeah, you're right." The acrobat finished her ice cream up quickly. "It was fun, Mai, spending time with you."

Mai nodded. If things went well, they could spend a lot more time together.

~~~~0000~~~~

Zuko kept his head down. He secreted bits of food into his mouth and snuck sips of his water. The atmosphere at the table was heavy and stifling and all he wanted was to stand up and run, find Mai and then run some more. But when Fire Lord Ozai ordered you to dinner, you did not refuse.

At the opposite side of the table, Azula went about eating calmly. She looked between her brother and her father, but said nothing. If Ozai wanted the dinner, he could bloody well do the talking.

"Have you been training, Zuko?" The question came out of nowhere.

"Yes," the prince replied succinctly.

"Good; you've got a lot of improvements to make. If you're to be any kind of real help in the future, Prince Zuko, you'll need to be exceptional, not ordinary." Ozai stopped for a moment, as if recalling something. "But, you killed the Avatar, didn't you?" Zuko kept silent. His rice was fascinating and he found himself actually counting the grains. "Don't be modest, boy. Your bending must have improved during all those years with your uncle."

"Uncle Iroh is a great teacher." Zuko lifted his head and met his father's eyes. "Yes, I did learn a lot." His words were simple and to the point, but the implication behind them indicated a deeper meaning.

"Yes, yes," Ozai retorted dismissively. "He taught you about tea and wallowing in grief like some old grandmother and giving up. Try to forget all that. You'll be stronger for it. And those guilt inspired visits of yours. perhaps its time to put a stop to them."

_You're wrong, so wrong. And soon you'll know_ _it. And I'll visit Uncle any time I wish._

"I'll remember everything important." The prince took another sip of his ice water, smirking behind his cup.

_That means I'll remember everything, __**Ozai**__._

The Fire Lord chuckled. "It seems every family, even ours, is cursed with a weak link." Neither Zuko nor Azula were completely sure who Ozai referred to. "Azula, I enjoyed our battle. Perhaps you and Zuko should have one. It will keep both of you sharp."

"Certainly; if _you_ think that's best. It's a good thing that you came up with the idea. _I _never would have." She laughed quietly to herself and waited for the bomb to drop.

"Is there something wrong with you, girl? Your attitude today has been strange. You're different somehow." He narrowed piercing eyes and appraised his daughter. "Well, are you going to answer me?" The Fire Lord shoved aside his food. It no longer appealed to him. "Servant, bring me some wine."

"I'm not sure." Azula wore an exaggeratedly thoughtful expression. She brushed back her brown bangs and then sighed. "Perhaps I'm just excited about the invasion. Am I excited about it, Father?"

Ozai waited while the servant poured a glass of red wine. The youngish man was about to leave, bottle in hand, when Ozai exploded. "_Leave_ the bottle, you idiot. Did I say that I only wanted one glass?" The servant approached the table again. His hands trembled and he almost dropped the wine. It was Zuko who leapt up and took it from the man, dismissing him with a gentle word.

"Here's your bottle." The prince placed it none to gently on the table and then returned to his seat.

"I asked the servant to bring me the bottle. Are you a servant now, Zuko? Do you sympathize with their plight? Am I too harsh with the poor things?" He didn't give his son a chance to answer. "Well, I've got news for you, Zuko. They're _servants_. They're at the bottom of the social ladder and they get the treatment that's coming to them." He shook his head angrily and pushed back from the table. "I think I'll take this to my room and drink in private. The two of you might want to consider your behaviour."

Zuko and Azula watched as their father stalked from the room, wine bottle clenched in one hand, his casual robes swirling about his feet like a nest of writhing snakes.

"That's a first," the princess declared. "We chased Father from the dinner table." She looked pleased with their accomplishment. "Now we can enjoy the rest of our meal."

"You're not upset that he's upset at you?" Zuko could hardly believe it. Not very long ago, only a few days in fact, the princess would have been devastated had she inspired Ozai's ire. Now she reveled in it. "I mean, I know that you had your eyes opened, so to speak."

"Don't try to have a conversation with me, Zuko. Just because I showed some weakness and talked to you that one time, doesn't mean we're all cozy now." She dug into her food with gusto, hardly taking a break between mouthfuls. Her workout earlier had strengthened her appetite. "Don't give me that look. It's pathetic. Save that kind of thing for Mai."

Zuko felt like a stupid little child. "You talked first," he pouted. "And the only thing I expect from you is cruelty."

"Well, good for you; maybe you're not so stupid after all." The princess sneered. "So, what about this sparring match; does tomorrow suit you?"

"Why would you do what he tells you to do? You don't want to be his puppet, remember?" Azula's behaviour was mind boggling and it was throwing Zuko's world view right off. He'd always been able to count on his sister's cold, calm, predatory attitude. She was never flustered. Now she was more like a Fire Nation autumn, raining one moment, blazing sun the next, changeable, mercurial, unpredictable.

"I'm not doing it to please Father. I think it's a great idea, that's all."

"I don't want to spar, not with you."

"Afraid that you won't be able to keep up? You're not _that_ bad, brother and I'll take it easy on you?"

Her tone was patronizing now and Zuko's anger brewed inside him, turbulent as one of those storms at sea he had witnessed during his banishment.

"I don't need you or anyone to take it easy on me; I can hold my own. I just don't want to fight you, Azula. You don't fight fair and I have better things to do." He glared at Azula, malevolence contorting his handsome face.

"Fine, run along and play with Mai. I suppose sparring can't compete with _romance_." Never having experienced so much as a crush, Azula really couldn't comment with any authority. In her mind, love was a waste of time. Unions should be practical things to benefit the family. Zuko and Mai were weak creatures who gave in to their emotions and physical desires. Azula figured that she was above all that.

"No, it really can't," the prince agreed. "I'm going to my room now, Azula. Good night."

~~~~0000~~~~

She had only put her head down on the pillow for a moment, just one perfect moment of rest. At least, that's what Mai thought. But all the late nights and full days had caught up with her. She emerged from a deep sleep, her mouth feeling like cotton and her limbs stiff. Her head hurt too. Slowly, she swung her legs around and planted her feet on the soft carpeting of the bedroom.

It was dark out, well past midnight by the look of things. But the moon cast enough light for her to see.

_I guess Zuko won't be coming tonight. Maybe he fell asleep too._

Mai poured herself some water from the pitcher on the bedside table and drank it down, almost desperate to quench her thirst. She poured more and gulped that as well. Water ran down her chin and she dabbed it away.

_How ladylike._

Opening the balcony door, she stepped outside. The cool breeze caressed her like loving fingers and her silk nightgown fluttered about her body. Mai stared up at the sky, picking out stars that she knew. It was quiet, so very quiet and she could hear her heart pump its rhythmic tune. There was a certain time, after the night bugs stopped chattering and before the birds sang their early morning chorus, when the quiet of the night was almost too much to bear. Standing there, Mai imagined herself the lone human being left in the world. She shivered and wrapped her arms about herself and longed for Zuko.

~~~~0000~~~~

Weariness had claimed Zuko and he wanted nothing more than to lie down and rest even if just for a few minutes.

"I'll get up again before the candle burns down," he promised himself.

But the bed was comfortable and his eyes were so heavy and the silk of the sheets was so soft and smooth. Within seconds, he had sunk into a heavy, blissful slumber. The dreams came later, some sweet ones filled with Mai and kisses and others darker, filled with death and horror and defeat.

The Prince awoke a few hours before dawn. The candle was a blackened nub that seemed to mock him. Recalling some of the more terrible dreams, Zuko longed for Mai. He slid out of bed and padded across the floor to the huge window. Flinging it open, he stared out into the night, imagining that he could see Taro's house and Mai inside her room, tucked into bed, safe from all harm and maybe dreaming sweet dreams of him.

~~~~0000~~~~

A/N: The Invasion: coming soon.

Thanks for sticking with the story that has morphed into something different from what I originally intended. What else is new?

Many, many thanks go to my reviewers.

Alabaster


	19. Chapter 19

**Thistle and Weeds**

**Chapter 18: Eve of Destruction **

**(Music for Chapter 18, 'Goodnight, Travel Well' by The Killers)**

Mai folded Ty Lee into a loose embrace. She patted her on the back, delicate fingers barely grazing the soft cloth of the girl's conservative tunic. "You'd better go. Your mother is giving us the evil eye." Mai pulled back and stared at the acrobat's outfit, her expression befuddled. "She must mean business if she's made you wear _that_."

Ty Lee let loose a little giggle and tugged at her brown sash. "I was supposed to look respectable for the evacuation. Do I look respectable?"

"Very," Mai drawled, "Never was there a more respectable young lady."

"Look, something's up, Mai; I know that much. You've been making these weird cryptic comments and your aura is crazy." The acrobat was subdued now, still more bubbly than Mai, but strangely serious for her.

Mai's thin lips twitched. "Wouldn't that be Azula's aura?"

"I don't know." The girl narrowed her eyes at Mai. "Azula hasn't bothered with me lately. I know she can be cruel and she's, well she's Azula, but I still hope that she's all right." Ty Lee glanced over her shoulder and gave her mother a quick wave. "Just give me a minute," she shouted before turning her attention back to Mai. "I should be helping her with my little sisters. Are you sure there's nothing I can do?" She bounced on her toes now, as if ready to spring into action.

"Everything will be fine." Mai was far from certain and playing the comforter was not her usual role. Tomorrow could prove disastrous. It could prove the start of a wonderful new era. So many things could go wrong. They, all of them, were taking a terrible chance. And still, Mai was calm.

_It's worth it. It has to be worth it. It __**will **__be._

"Well, I guess that I'll have to believe you for now. If I find out that you really have been keeping secrets, I'll, well, I'll…"

"You'll be as sweet as you always are. It's not in your nature to be anything else. And if I _were_ keeping secrets, I would hope that, once everything was explained, you would understand." Her face was unreadable but she reached for Ty Lee's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Trust me?" she asked softly.

"I do, Mai. I do. Please be careful, you and Zuko. I don't want to lose either of you." The acrobat bit down on her lower lip and blinked back fat tears.

"Ty Lee, we can't wait forever. Say goodbye already." The girl's mother was exasperated now and ready to pitch a fit.

"Bye. I'll see you soon, all right."

"It's a deal," Mai agreed. She watched as Ty Lee joined her family and then as they blended in with other families making the short exodus out of Capitol City. Mai stood there for a long time before returning to Taro's house.

~~~~0000~~~~

"You didn't see your own family off?" Taro didn't seem that surprised. He was very well aware of his wife's situation regarding her parents.

"I visited my mother and Tom-Tom yesterday. That was quite enough family togetherness for awhile."

He hated saying it. "Yes, but if things go wrong….."

"If I'm thrown in prison for a traitor, you mean; executed perhaps, depending on just how cruel Ozai wants to be." He _would_ be cruel, of course. Ozai was rarely anything but. And traitors were generally executed. There was no crime more severe, no crime more despised.

"Yeah, yeah, that's it; I'm sorry, Mai. I'll be in the same boat as you are, though."

"By your choice, which is either a brave or a foolish one." Mai paused and let out a great sigh. "So you said goodbye to your parents? Were they filled with patriotic fervor and pride for their son, member of the Home Guard who will defeat the invading hordes?"

"Yes," Taro chuckled. "Something like that." There was a hint of melancholy in his voice too. "If they find out what I did, even if we succeed, I doubt they will understand. I don't like to disappoint them."

"I'm used to it," Mai retorted. "It would be a shock if I_ didn't_ disappoint my parents."

They walked together through the small garden, enjoying the surreal sort of quiet that had overtaken both the house and the city. The garden was a noisy enough place though, with birds and insects busily going about their routine and the light summer breeze making the leaves rustle. Tiny spotted lizards clung to the cool stone of the waist high walls, darting away with alarming quickness when Taro and Mai got too close.

There was no possibility of being overheard. The servants and the neighbors were all gone. But they kept their voices low and soft anyway. There was an arm's length between them but their togetherness was companionable enough.

Taro stopped, closed the distance, put a hand on Mai's arm and spoke, looking directly into her eyes, his own filled with an earnestness that rivaled Zuko's. "They _should_ be proud of you."

His seriousness made her uncomfortable. She shook his hand away and continued to walk. "Maybe _you _should convince them. They won't know what to do if everything works out. She's divorced; bad. But now she's married to the Fire Lord; good. Their heads will be spinning."

The twenty one year old couldn't help but chuckle. "I'll miss your humour."

"No you won't. You'll be just as glad to get rid of me as I'll be to get rid of you."

"Your honesty is refreshing too." Taro laughed again. Mai's remark didn't offend him in the least.

"I wanted to hate you before we got married. But I felt nothing. You made no impression on me at all." She cringed as memories of her wedding day, memories she had conveniently pushed aside, inundated her mind. She had smothered the despair and hopelessness of that day, that hour, the moment she had spoken her vows, beneath her façade of indifference. Smothered or not, the feelings had still been there, festering and miserable, ready to emerge when Mai gave permission. And then Zuko had come home and the terrible irony of her situation made everything that much worse. But things were better now, so very much better and Zuko was a part of her life despite the marriage.

"Please, Mai, you're going to make my ego blow up to a size that's beyond any reasonable standards. You make me blush." Taro's brown eyes sparkled and his expression was that of a young child playing a favorite game or anticipating a gift on his birthday.

The young woman rolled her eyes and pulled out a blade. "I can cut it down to size again if you'd like."

"No, that's okay. I'll keep it under control." Taro sat down on a bench and stretched his legs out. He put his face up to the sun then, enjoying the heat and marveling at the idea of the next day's eclipse. No sunlight for eight minutes; a frightening prospect for firebenders. Such a short time, but Taro had a feeling it would seem like an eternity.

Mai joined him, tucking her back into the corner of the bench and closing her eyes. Tomorrow would be chaotic, perhaps terrifying and the possibility of loss, gut wrenching loss that she would never come back from, loomed like some hideous monster from old Fire Nation folklore.

"You don't _have_ to help tomorrow."

"I'm fighting either way, Mai. I've decided what side is the right one. And I'm no coward." He felt good about his decision. The Home Guard had been his source of pride and self worth for a few years now. He recalled joining when he was seventeen, the elation he had felt, the sense of being a part of something more important than the individuals who made it up. He had been soft and it took awhile for his skin to thicken and his muscles to harden. But they did. And he improved in all aspects, physical and personal. Taro wondered now if it had all been a waste of time, a charade of sorts. That thought near shattered his heart in two so he dismissed it. He concentrated instead on what he could do on the day of the invasion to really help his nation, a nation Taro now knew, had long ago lost its way.

"No, I suppose you're not." Mai smirked. "I have an impression now," she added mischievously. "And it's not a bad one."

"Thank you, Lady Mai." Taro bowed his head with a dramatic flourish and returned her smile while Mai shook her head and contemplated this new Taro, this man who seemed to have come into his own over the span of a few weeks.

"I'll be out for the rest of the day. Be ready to go tomorrow morning. We're meeting Zuko near the palace gates….early."

Taro had every intention of being ready. He sat up, straight and soldierly, as if in anticipation. "Don't worry about me. I won't hold you back."

"Fine." Mai stretched and sighed and got up from the bench, heading back toward the house. She and Zuko were getting together shortly for, of all things, a picnic. What better time to have one than when the city was almost deserted and an invasion was imminent?

~~~~0000~~~~

Princess Azula stood at her bedroom window, a massive thing that nearly took up one wall, and observed the empty courtyard below. A fountain, made of clean white stone and shaped like a dragon, graced its centre. The sound of the water arcing gently out of the dragon's mouth, hitting the pool of water below, calmed the tumultuous thoughts that populated Azula's brain.

Other sections of the palace were visible; window upon window upon window reflecting back the sun's light, seeming somehow alive. She could see the servants' quarters, conveniently located near the kitchen and the laundry. The library, a huge room, was almost directly across the courtyard from Azula's.

The palace was like some great hulking beast, the throne room its heart and the source of its fire. Different wings made up arms and legs, reaching out, searching, smothering, scarlet and oppressive. The princess loved it and she loathed it. The palace was power and it might be her future. The palace was a puppet master, and everyone within its walls was tugged and jerked about at its whim. But no more; awareness itself was freedom. And now, the princess was oh so very aware.

She smiled to herself, turning away from the bright summer sunshine and back to the thick red velvets and brocades, the dark, heavy furniture and the open satchel on her bed. It was small enough for her to carry without arousing any suspicion, but large enough to pack essentials. Azula pursed her lips and pressed a finger to her chin.

"I'll need a change of clothes," she mused.

She chose simple things, easy to slip on and off and then filled a small pouch with Fire Nation coin. Though she was a prodigious bender, Azula selected a small knife, sharp enough to glide through a man's flesh before he was even alert to his fate. Years of looking her best no matter the circumstances could not be erased just like that. So Azula grabbed her hairbrush and a few ribbons.

"Good enough."

With that declaration, she buckled up the satchel and shoved it under her bed. Later, under cover of the night, she planned to hide it outside, just beyond the palace's walls. Azula knew an excellent spot. And if she didn't need it, she could simply retrieve it later.

Nothing was certain and she was exhilarated. The princess might stay. She might leave the palace and the city, perhaps even her country. She might kill her father. She might lead the enemy to him. She might ignore him completely during the invasion.

All her life, every step had been mapped out. And she had happily followed, glad to work hard for the glory of the Fire Nation. Only when she was in the Earth Kingdom, away from Ozai's watchful gaze, had she felt even remotely independent. But as it turned out, that was part illusion.

No one would make this decision for her, however. It was all hers. And Azula looked forward to it as another woman might a meeting with her lover. Destiny was in _her _hands now and she planned to make the most of the opportunity.

~~~~0000~~~~

"I hope there's water in there," Mai griped, "and lots of it."

"There's water," Zuko answered. "And plenty of food too."

"Tell me again why we're doing this." The blades master leaned against a large rock and shaded her eyes against the sun.

"We're having a picnic because we haven't had a chance to do anything normal, things other couples might do. Now that the city is almost empty, we can be together in the open, in the daylight." Zuko put the picnic basket down and joined Mai. "Does this help?" The prince gave her a quick kiss. "I can only heat you up, not cool you down….sorry."

Mai found his words arousing and forgetting about her discomfort, kissed back, slipping her tongue into Zuko's mouth. "It helps," she stated blandly, but the pink in her cheeks was from more than the climb.

He picked up the basket again and reached out for her with his other hand. They walked the rest of the way side by side, and soon enough reached the caldera's summit. The view was spectacular, and they stood perilously close to the edge, oblivious of any danger, for they would be facing it on the morrow anyway.

The city was a child's toy, red and white blocks set down neatly along stone roads, endless rows of them, and at the centre was the palace, the largest block and the most beautiful. If they looked the other way, out from the volcanic crater, there were smaller settlements, more red blocks and more white blocks, little clusters of them among the green, some near the sea and others further inland.

"Beautiful," Zuko declared and imagined soaring above the entire archipelago in one of those new airships. Love of his nation swelled, warm and sweet and complex, in his breast.

"Mmm," Mai hummed. "Where's that water?"

Zuko stuck a hand in the basket and fumbled about for the water skin. He handed it to Mai and she took a long draught, sighing after with satisfaction.

"Better?" he grinned, leaning in to peck her on the cheek.

"Better," she acknowledged while looking for a spot to sit.

They found a ledge of sorts that they could rest against while still enjoying a great view of the sky and their surroundings. The prince spread out a deep red blanket and they sat, Zuko opening the basket and handing things over to Mai. She was hungry and suspected that food would be the last thing on her mind in the morning. So she ate, enjoying the flavors, most of them a mixture of typical Fire Nation spices.

"Your cook is better than my cook." She rested her head on Zuko's shoulder and wiped a bit of food from the corner of her mouth.

Zuko laughed and said hopefully, "Soon she'll be your cook too."

"I can't wait." No sarcasm, nothing but a simple statement of honest yearning.

Neither of them wanted to speak of the horrible fates that the following day might bring. It was far too pleasant in their little hideaway. The rest of the city and the world even, did not exist in that moment. There was only Mai and Zuko and the love they shared.

Mai closed her eyes and dozed off for a few minutes. She barely felt Zuko snake his arm about her waist, but when she woke, Mai felt as safe and as loved as she ever had and she had no intention of giving that up.

~~~~0000~~~~

Captain Nagi shouted at his soldiers. His eyes bugged out and spittle flew from his mouth. The men and women of the Home Guard were sluggish and subpar performances were unacceptable.

"What in Agni's name is wrong with you? There is an invasion happening tomorrow, people, an invasion. What do you plan on doing, eh? Do you plan to let the dirt throwers and those savages from the Water Tribes walk all over you? Because the way I see things now, they just might."

"No, sir!" they all shouted in unison.

"Then pick your pathetic behinds off the ground and start over!"

Nagi began the drill from the beginning, shouting out insults, appealing to the pride of the people who made up the Fire Nation's last line of defense. His strategy worked. Men and women sweated and grunted and gave their all, Taro included. Their performance improved.

The captain forced them to do it again and that final time they made all their moves flawlessly. All of them were exhausted but stood at attention, waiting for Nagi's verdict.

"Finally," he declared. "You look like soldiers. Do that tomorrow and maybe you'll have a chance. Remember that the fate of your city and your country rests on your shoulders. Enough pressure for you?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Report tomorrow at one hour past sunrise; dismissed."

As soon as Captain Nagi left, shoulders relaxed, people smiled and laughed and dropped to the ground, happy to rest their tired bodies.

"Where are you going, Nakamura?" one of the young men yelled after Taro. "Hasn't that beautiful _wife _of yours left? What's the hurry?" He snickered then and nudged his friend.

"Where I go and what I do is not your business. And my wife is not a topic for discussion." Taro tried to maintain his composure. He tried, but anger welled up anyway and he wanted to beat that smug look off his fellow soldier's face.

"Are you going to stop me, Nakamura?"

Stroking his chin, Taro stared down at the man.

_Why not? I won't see him tomorrow anyway. And after that, who knows?_

He bent over, grabbed hold of the buffoon's uniform and hauled him upward. When he could look directly into muddy brown eyes, Taro wound up and punched, landing a good one on his tormentor's chin. The man's eyes widened almost impossibly and he staggered backward like a pathetic drunk.

"I think I just stopped you," Taro stated with a wry smile. "Good luck tomorrow."

He turned on his heel and left them all behind in their ignorance. None of them had a clue that tomorrow might be the dawn of a new era.

~~~~0000~~~~

Fire Lord Ozai observed as his councilmen argued amongst themselves; such small men, pathetic really when matched against him. From his spot on the throne, behind the wall of flames, they looked insignificant, like scrabbling animals fighting for some last scrap of food.

It amused Ozai, this quest for his approval, the rivalry, the need for each to top the others and become number on in their Fire Lord's eyes. The truth was he cared for none of them. They served their purpose and that was all. Which one remained closest to him during the invasion was of no consequence to Ozai. Their firebending abilities were all decent, but firebending wouldn't help during the eclipse. No it wouldn't help but they wanted to give him the illusion of willing self sacrifice, the patriotic desire to protect their liege lord.

"Perhaps you should draw straws," he bellowed. The flames shot upward, almost to the ceiling and they crackled angrily. "You men are pitiful. Make a decision now or I'll make it for you." The more room you gave people the more indecisive they became. Give them one choice and one choice only and a decision became simple.

The bickering halted and gesticulating hands stilled. They had forgotten themselves temporarily, forgotten where they were and who watched them. Then with a few quick glances, they arrived at a decision and their spokesman came forward.

"There, was that really so difficult now. All of you are so tiresome. Perhaps when this invasion is over, I'll make some changes. Yes, I think that's a good idea." Ozai rested his chin in his hand and laughed as the men below him squirmed, panic obvious in their eyes.

"Please, Lord Ozai, we only want to protect you as best we can. That is our only ambition, our only aim." The spokesman prostrated himself and Ozai was suddenly sickened.

"Get up." The roar, fiercer than that of any jungle cat, made all of them jump. They got up. "Leave!" They left, stumbling over each other to make it through the curtains first.

"Alone at last," the Fire Lord smirked.

There really was no company he preferred over that of his own.

~~~~0000~~~~

His supper was cold, some sort of attempt to anger or irritate or even break him. Iroh stifled a laugh and his entire body trembled with the effort.

_Do they forget so quickly that I am a firebender and can reheat my dinner in mere seconds?_

Creating a flame in his hand, he carefully warmed the rice and the tiny bowl of vegetables. When the master bender was satisfied, he wiped the chopsticks off on his robe (better his grime than someone else's) and began to eat. The food was barely palatable but he pushed it in regardless, taking sips of the lukewarm water in between bites. He'd been hoping for tea, but Ming wasn't on duty until the next day. She was the only one who treated him with any decency or respect.

_I hope she makes it out okay. I'll warn her to leave before I make my escape. I don't want her being held responsible for anything._

He had others to worry about, of course; his nephew, Mai, the Avatar and the Avatar's friends, even Azula. Eight minutes; such a terribly short time, but time enough to forever alter the world. That was a difficult truth to reconcile with. Should the invasion fail, should the Avatar not handle his brother, Iroh wasn't sure what the fall out might be. Knowing Ozai, though, it would be terrible and destructive and cause pain immeasurable.

The one time general inhaled deeply and shoved any negative thoughts out of his mind. By tomorrow's end, the war would be over and Zuko's coronation would be in the works. One hundred years of tragedy would find its end and peace, however troubled, would reign over the world.

_It will happen__**. It will**__._

~~~~0000~~~~

Mai turned over in bed, pressing her face into the pillow and groaning. Sleep was elusive. She could hear Taro pacing up and down the hallway, muttering to himself.

_Must be catching._

She slid out of bed and yawned. Grabbing her robe on the way, she strode to the door and pulled it open partially, peeking out at her husband.

"Could you do that somewhere else?" she asked peevishly.

"I thought you'd be asleep." He rubbed at the stubble on his cheeks and slumped against the wall.

"Does it _look_ like I am?"

"Sorry, Mai; I'm worried, that's all."

Mai sighed. "It's not you. I can't shut off my brain."

"I'll make some tea; some of that chamomile?"

Drinking tea was better than trying to sleep and failing miserably. She nodded and put on her robe, tying the sash loosely.

"So, _what_ is it you're worried about?" She shot Taro a wicked smile and he laughed, some of that worry dissipating.

~~~~0000~~~~

Zuko didn't even bother with the pretense of going to bed. Rather, he sat on his balcony and contemplated all the possibilities that the next day could bring. He worried and he brooded and he thought about Mai.

And then his Uncle Iroh's words came to him, spoken long ago, during those crushing first weeks of his banishment.

_Life is a series of tests, Zuko, and you've just been given a very difficult one. How you overcome and how you handle yourself is what counts. Behave with honour and dignity and treat your fellow human beings with respect. Do your best to make the world a better place. Wallowing in your misery will accomplish nothing. I know that you're young and I know how hard it can be. But I also know what kind of man you really are. And I know that you will make me proud._

"I'm so sorry that I didn't do it sooner, Uncle. I'll make you proud tomorrow. I will."

The prince scrubbed his eyes, damp with tears, and resolved to succeed. He would do it for Mai and for his future with her. He would do it for his country, shrouded in darkness for one hundred years. It was time that the Fire Nation was thrust back into the light.


	20. Chapter 20

**Thistle and Weeds**

_**Chapter 19: Day of Reckoning, Part 1**_

_**(Music for Chapter 19, 'Times Like These' by the Foo Fighters)**_

Prince Zuko awoke with a startled jerk, disoriented and uneasy. Early morning sunshine lit up the lower half of his face while the rest remained in shadow. His legs were twisted and cramped and his skin strangely cool. Calling up his internal fire, Zuko warmed his body and immediately felt better. Standing now, rubbing irritably at his limbs, he moved out of the shade and into the light and basked in its power and heat.

His thoughts turned to Mai and part of him wished for the hundredth time that the two of them could just run away, away from all the conflict and turmoil, find some quiet, and out of the way place to live out their lives. He would be happy like that. The trappings of royalty, the luxury and the waste, he didn't need. Three years away from home had taught him to do without. And even before then, material goods were never particularly important to him.

But that was a selfish desire, a fantasy that could never be. His country needed him, his people. The war had to end and Ozai had to be ousted before his terrible plans for the Earth Kingdom came into fruition.

"Mai," he whispered, wondering if somehow she might hear him or at least sense his longing and his desire and his concern for her.

He stepped inside his rooms then and cleaned up before putting on comfortable clothing and strapping his dual swords to his back. Zuko was proud that he was proficient with them. He would never be dependent on bending. And today of all days, that could come in _very_ handy.

~~~~0000~~~~

The palace was always peaceful. Servants were trained to fade away into the background, to perform their duties with mathematical precision, a group of obedient and predictable machines that glided about, no personality, and no humanity. But cooking and cleaning and laundry all came with their own noises. So despite that training, the gentle hum of activity pervaded the hallways, background noise. It was comforting and it was gone this morning. The completeness of the silence was eerie and disconcerting and Zuko shivered a bit as he strode purposefully toward the kitchen.

He grabbed something to eat, chewed and swallowed without tasting, then chewed and swallowed some more. When he felt full, he wandered the hallways and eventually stopped near the throne room. Portraits of past Fire Lords and one of Ozai too, hung there, massive and imposing. Gold eyes, cold and imperious, seemed to bore into Zuko, judging him unworthy and weak. A few months ago, even a few weeks ago, the young prince of the Fire Nation would have felt that judgment keenly. He would have balked beneath the glares and skulked away, a stray mongrel kicked once again.

But he was different now. Zuko felt the change. He still possessed the determination and will he had been born with. But in place of confusion and anger and insecurity, confidence and a clear vision bloomed. He had a purpose now, something positive, something that would better the world and its people. And he was secure in the love that both Iroh and Mai had for him. Not since his mother's disappearance, had Zuko enjoyed _that_.

"I'm going to fix things. I'm going to make this nation what it _should_ be." Zuko was fully aware that the task before him, should the day turn out as he and Mai and the others hoped, was a monumental one. And maybe it would take a few generations before things were as they should be. That idea made his thoughts turn back to Mai. He blushed lightly as he imagined the children they would have together, and making those children.

_Please let that happen. Please!_

"Contemplating your future, brother?"

Caught up in thoughts and dreams, Zuko hadn't heard Azula approach.

"Maybe," he answered evasively. "Or maybe I'm just killing time."

"They will be killing a lot more than time shortly." The princess stared up at the portraits too, concentrating on Ozai's. He made an impressive figure. No one could deny that. She wondered briefly whose face would be next in line. In the end, though, she no longer cared all that much.

"Shouldn't you be below ground, doing your duty for Daddy?" She had to believe that everything was normal, that he was not planning to overthrow their father.

Azula turned and stared at her brother. She was dressed in her armor, hair up in a top knot, impeccable as always. "I'll get to it. There's still time." Her gaze was piercing, intense and it seemed as though she was committing his face to memory.

"You're still acting weird." Zuko met her gaze, not flinching, not squirming like he once would have.

The princess shrugged and the observation was dismissed. "Today will prove interesting, little brother." That sounded almost prophetic.

"It might." Zuko held his ground and wished that his sister would vanish. He couldn't focus with her around. He said a silent 'thank you' when she turned on her heel and began walking back the way she had come.

"Goodbye," she called over her shoulder.

The prince thought he heard regret in her voice and maybe even some affection. "Couldn't be," he declared, giving his head a vigorous shake.

~~~~0000~~~~

Mai stood before the full length mirror. She was naked but for her bindings*and the blades strapped to her body; her thighs, her ankles, her upper arms, her waist. She had her wrist holsters too that contained deadly darts. The young woman really was a walking arsenal. Mai liked the feel of the blades against her skin and she liked the look of them too. They were part of her identity now, much like Zuko's bending and his swords. She felt strong with them on, strong and capable and independent. She would never give up that feeling either, not for any man, not for anyone.

"Where did that come from?" she inquired of her reflection.

Zuko had not once been anything but supportive. He would _never_ ask her to give up something so vital to her existence, something so symbolic for her.

"No, but maybe his council will object. Maybe other men will enjoy some kind of authority over me."

Mai hadn't given the possibility of being Fire Lady much thought. It had never been a position with any power or influence, unless perhaps, some wife in history had affected her husband's thinking with pillow talk.

"I doubt that very much."

She had to trust that Zuko would defend her, even make her a partner of sorts in leadership. Mai had skills to offer. Her intelligence and powers of observation were both sharp. Surely her lover would want to use them. Mai adamantly dismissed the idea of sitting off to the side and doing nothing. Zuko would need her assistance as surely as he would need her emotional support. She would be an active Fire Lady even if she had to fight with everything in her to attain that goal.

"He _will _defend me," she promised the glass. The truth was, Zuko would do _anything _for her. That knowledge thrilled Mai and warmed her more than any roaring fire or summer sun ever could.

Zuko was a man of honour and integrity. The nation would be different under his rule and his _rule _would be different. Mai had nothing to worry about. Besides, councilmen could be replaced, perhaps with some councilwomen. She snorted at the image that came unbidden into her head: old men tearing at their grey hair and running from the throne room screaming, igniting scrolls and perhaps a few tapestries along the way.

"Good riddance," she whispered.

Her mind calmed and settled now, despite the endless possibilities the day might bring, many of those possibilities tragic ones, Mai began to dress. She chose loose black pants and a sleeveless, form fitting black shirt. On top of those she slipped on a burgundy tunic with wide sleeves and a black sash. The blades master went through her paces, checking the outfit for both comfort and maneuverability. It was perfect.

Mai took one last look at her reflection before leaving the bedroom and joining Taro by the front door.

"Are you going to eat something?" he asked with concern.

"No." That was all the answer Mai gave.

~~~~0000~~~~

Iroh stood when he heard Ming approach his cell. He recognized her footsteps, soft and steady, as she carried his breakfast tray.

"Here you go, General." She greeted him with a warm smile and then grinned mischievously. "I have tea for you and not just any tea; it's jasmine."

"Hello, Ming. How did you manage that?" He wore an eager expression. Not since the day of his capture in Ba Sing Se had Iroh enjoyed his favorite brew. The aroma hit his nose and he inhaled deeply before letting out a contented sigh.

"I have my ways and my resources. And you deserve something nice." Bitter tears pricked at her eyes. She knew that treason was a terrible crime, but the war was terrible too and the guard knew full well that Iroh would never do anything to hurt his nation. He was a patriot, but in the true sense of the word. And he was good and honourable too. His imprisonment was a farce.

"Ming," Iroh began gently. "Everything will be all right. I promise you that. Now listen carefully to me." He compelled her to come nearer with an urgent wave of his hand. "I want you to leave," he whispered. "The capitol will be a dangerous place today."

"_Everyone_ knows about the invasion, general. I'll be fine." She shrugged his concerns off like an unwanted garment.

"No, Ming, listen to me. I want you to go home. Pretend that you're ill. Do what you have to do. Just get away from the prison. You'll understand tomorrow." Amber eyes pleaded with the young woman. "Do it for an old man."

"Well, okay, when you put it like that, how can I refuse you?"

Iroh was eating his breakfast now and savoring his tea. He appeared harmless, just a man in his early sixties, grey haired, a bit on the heavy side, quick with a smile and a kind word. But Ming had heard stories that painted Iroh with different colours; violent reds and the black of death, purples deep and endless like the seas.

The relief was obvious on Iroh's face. "Good."

"Should I be worried about you?"

"I'll be all right, Ming dear. Just go."

The young guard gave Iroh a searching gaze but pried no further. "Bye," she said. "And good luck."

"Ming," the one time general called after her. "Thank you for all your little kindnesses. I won't forget."

He listened to the sound of her footsteps diminish, sighed and then finished his tea.

~~~~0000~~~~

Ozai had groomed himself with care earlier that morning. That wasn't the complete truth. His personal servant, the man who had helped him dress, fetched him towels, trimmed his hair and his beard since his days as a young prince, _he_ had taken extra care with his lord.

"Must you fuss so much, old man?" One might think, if listening in, that Ozai's voice held some hint of affection. That would be wrong. He was simply familiar with the man and all his habits, annoying or otherwise.

"Should any of those foreigners catch a glimpse of you, my lord, I want you to look your very best."

The notion was ridiculous. No foreigners would get anywhere near him. The chances of that happening were incredibly small, what with his guards and Azula roaming the underground tunnels that surrounded his underground bunker. And his son, Zuko, where exactly would he be?

"Fine, fine." Sometimes you had to give these long time servants some concessions. They were often under the mistaken impression that they actually knew their masters.

So the Fire Lord had been bathed and his brown hair had been combed until every snarl was gone and it lay smooth and gleaming down his shoulders. The servant had sprayed him with a manly sort of scent, nothing anyone with brains would mistake for perfume. His robes, painstakingly handmade by the finest tailor in the land, were freshly laundered and free of any wrinkles. The old man handed him piece after piece, helping Ozai on with everything, adjusting a tie here and a sash there. The royal headpiece was last. Ozai sat in front of his mirror while the servant inserted the golden flame, making certain it would not come loose.

"Magnificent," he declared when done. "Anyone who comes near you will be blinded by the sheer glory of you."

The man exaggerated, of course, but Ozai's chest puffed out with pride anyway. "Enough, old man; get below ground. I don't want to lose you." He paused for a moment and then took the remark that at first flush seemed a kind and concerned one, and twisted it into something uglier. "Training new servants is too damned time consuming."

The old man bowed and retreated, scurrying down the corridors, heading toward one of three hidden entrances to the underground tunnels and bunkers.

Alone now, but for the two guards posted outside his chambers, the Fire Lord checked his reflection one final time before yanking his door open and striding off down the hallway. He was every bit the royal; tall, regal, handsome and imperious. And he knew it too. Confidence and entitlement poured off him like water off a rock in the rain.

Exchanging a look, the guards left their post and followed their lord, keeping a discreet few paces behind and glancing about as if the enemy might come charging at them from behind curtains or tapestries or burst out of rooms after lying in wait for hours, days even.

Ozai paid them no mind, just continued to walk at his usual brisk pace. He took the closest hidden entrance and began his descent, down into the welcoming heat of the volcano's core. It wasn't like the sun. He didn't derive any power from the fiery trails of magma, but the warmth, humid and thick, and the sound of the magma shifting and bubbling, the fire he knew was there just outside the tunnels, those all called to his inner flame. That _was _the Fire Nation.

"Ah." He sighed with pleasure.

Men huddled together outside his massive bunker, spears and swords in hand. They parted for their Fire Lord. One of his councilmen hovered nearby, carrying a tray with tea.

"Bring that inside," Ozai commanded.

The man nodded but said nothing. The guards stood rigid and straight, ready now to protect their lord from anything or anyone that might threaten him. Everything was as it should be. Those damnable peasants didn't stand a chance.

~~~~0000~~~~

Prince Zuko waited at the small gate. It was old and overgrown with whatever wild things had happened to sprout up from the rich Fire Nation soil. Only a few people knew of the gate's existence. Guards kept an eye on the palace's perimeter and no one had ever gotten inside that way. Then again, Fire Nation citizens weren't prone to rebellion or stepping out of line. Occasionally star struck girls hung about the main gates hoping for a glimpse of one royal or other, but Zuko had never heard of one sneaking off, looking for another way in or out.

A straggly bush, growing stubbornly at the side of the gate, ugly and covered in thorns, was full of small birds. Its branches trembled and cheerful chirping emerged making Zuko smile. It would be the perfect place to build a nest. No predators would brave the thorns to get to the eggs or the tiny, helpless hatchlings.

The prince listened and watched, careful not to upset the creatures. A sense of peace and calm hung about him now, warm and comforting like bed on a stormy night. He leaned against the gate, peeking out a tiny hole every so often, waiting for Mai and Taro.

~~~~0000~~~~

They kept to the side streets even though the city had been evacuated. The Home Guard would be gathering soon, taking their positions in various parts of the capitol. Taro did not want to run into any of them. Such an encounter would be more than awkward. It might cost him his life and Mai, well, he wasn't sure what they would do with her. Nothing good could come of it. That was all he needed to know.

It was bizarre walking among all those perfect homes, with their pretty little gardens and their balconies and their bright red doors, knowing that they were empty, deserted, lifeless. It was as though some powerful hand had reached down and snatched up everyone, some punishment for wrongs done perhaps, and deposited them somewhere else, somewhere terrible. And Mai and Taro had escaped the wrath and were trying desperately now to remain hidden.

"They're coming back," Mai whispered.

"What?"

"The people; they'll be back."

"I know. It's just weird. I feel strange."

"Strange day."

She wondered if the upcoming eclipse was having some sort of effect on Taro. It was a few hours away, but still, the moon and the sun were slowly heading towards that rare moment in time when nighttime's jewel diminished daytime's.

He didn't reply, just maintained his steady pace. As they approached the palace and were maybe two blocks away, Taro stiffened and put a finger to his lips. Mai slid a hand up her sleeve and drew a blade out in one fluid motion. She was completely alert now too and strained to hear anything unusual. Then she picked up on it, footsteps, lots of them, marching rhythmically along the closest main street.

She held her breath and put a hand on Taro's back. He was sucking his in too, trying not to breathe. The Home Guard continued on by, none the wiser. But they did hear Taro's name, spoken in derisive tones, along with the words 'coward' and 'traitor'. Mai swallowed hard before taking a big gulp of sweet morning air.

"Don't worry about it." The young woman did her best to sound blasé. It was her specialty, so the comment went over pretty well.

"It's way too late for that, Mai."

They started moving again and encountered no one else.

"The gate's over that way." She pointed in its general direction.

"Have you used it before, sneaking in to see Zuko?"

"He was gone for three years, Taro." Mai sounded irritated now, and the thought of all that missing time made her angry. Everything was Ozai's fault and soon enough he would pay. She imagined the Fire Lord at the Avatar's mercy, impotent and frightened of what his future might hold. It was a good little dream, something to hold onto very tight for the next few hours. "And Zuko's been meeting me near your place. So no, I never used the gate. He told me where to look."

"All right, you don't have to get all defensive. Why don't you take the lead?"

She did, creeping with care, one hand dragging along the buildings they passed. When they darted across the final street, the one just in front of the palace, Mai closed her eyes briefly and let herself enjoy the sensation of relief. They skulked around the palace then, heading toward the back. It was a long walk. The palace grounds were huge, taking up the entire center of Capitol City. Everything else radiated outwards from the seat of power, smaller and lesser, somehow diminished by the scarlet monstrosity's very presence.

When they reached the gate, Mai tapped gently on the seasoned wood. She said nothing. And when the gate slowly creaked open and she saw Zuko on the other side, the blades master stepped into his open arms, oblivious to Taro then and oblivious to her surroundings.

The little birds continued to sing.

*I want to say 'small clothes' so badly…too much 'A Song of Ice and Fire'.

~~~~0000~~~~

A/N: I'm thinking there will be two more parts to "Day of Reckoning". I can't seem to write long chapters anymore. Maybe it's the fact that I've got a few stories on the go at the same time. Still, I'm pleased that I got this bit written at all.

I hope that you enjoyed it. Feedback is greatly appreciated.

Alabaster


	21. Chapter 21

**Thistle and Weeds**

_**Chapter 20: Day of Reckoning, Part 2**_

Life was a strange thing. Never had the point been brought home with more force than when Mai watched her husband and the man who _would_ be her husband walking together, toward some sort of destiny. She shivered, not with fear, but with anticipation; she wanted this day over with, behind her, behind everyone. It was as if the Fire Nation, she and Zuko and Taro, were suspended from some fragile thread and below them waters raged and thrashed against perilous rocks. Either they would drop into the abyss or they would climb their way up and over the edge.

It was funny too the peace she felt in this world on hold. Maybe once the action began, Mai would feel differently.

_Let's get to it so I can find out._

Zuko craned his head around and gave Mai a glance, making certain she was still with them and safe. He smiled slightly and she gave her own back to him. They all continued at a brisk pace, until Zuko stopped at a little used entrance to the palace proper.

He pushed it open, holding on tight to the handle, trying to prevent any creaking or groaning. There was no one inside, at least there shouldn't be, but the prince would still exercise caution. He stepped through the doorway first. Seeing nothing and hearing nothing he waved the other two in.

"There's a servant's tunnel right through here." He pointed to another door. "It leads straight to the throne room."

It was dark and dank inside, and narrow. Moisture coated the stone walls, and dripped onto the floor, creating little puddles. Mai thought of rats scurrying about, hidden and safe and covered by the blackness. She shuddered a bit and pulled out a blade. Sconces lined the walls but rather than light any, both Zuko and Taro carried a flame in their palms. Zuko beckoned Mai forward and she stepped in between him and Taro, better able to see that way.

"Does anyone use these anymore? I almost feel sorry for the servants who did." Mai brushed her fingers against the stone. "They need some remodeling."

"For carrying urgent messages sometimes, I guess. I don't think too may trays of tea make it through here anymore. If anyone needed to escape for some reason, though, the tunnels are great."

Zuko stopped abruptly at a rough hewn door. It was covered with characters, some carved with a knife and others expertly burned into the wood.

"So, let me guess; Azula spied from here, sometimes coercing you to go with her. Bored on occasion, you carved your names into the door." It would have been almost sweet, the brother and sister moments of togetherness, had Mai not known the true nature of their relationship.

"Yes." He'd hated it in the tunnels but they never bothered Azula. She'd bring him along sometimes, the sheer force of her personality pulling him despite his misgivings. And he acquiesced, not wanting a fight, not wanting her to run to Daddy later and complain about his unwillingness to help out his sister. She would eliminate any mention of watching the goings on in the throne room, of course. With a fluency that staggered Zuko then and staggered him now, Azula would lie to servants, their father, their mother while she was around, and anyone else she needed too. Deception was her language.

And she would watch those goings on with rapt glee, soaking up the words and the posturing, the atmosphere and the fear that the Fire Lord inspired. Zuko watched too, but with furtive glances. A lot of what he heard disturbed him somewhere deep down. And his discomfort created guilt. He should be proud and patriotic, not questioning and doubtful. Azula would catch the look on his face sometimes and shame him.

_What's the matter, Zu-zu? Don't have the stomach for leadership? What do you think we do during battles? You're so stupid and naïve._

Taro glanced sideways at Mai. "What's his problem?"

"He's having a moment," she shrugged, before placing a hand on her lover's shoulder. "Time to go in, Zuko."

"I wonder what Azula will do today." A tiny spark of hope survived in his heart. Perhaps she would make a better choice, a good choice.

It wasn't the time for brooding. "She'll do what she wants; you can't worry about that now." Mai gave him a gentle push toward the door.

He put a hand on the wood and shoved it hard. It groaned loud and low and long and the prince cringed. The hinges were rusted from lack of use. Once again, he stared about with exaggerated caution. The throne room was empty. No raging hot flames of orange and red and yellow surrounded the seat of power. The space seemed empty without the fire, empty and strange. Zuko felt a flash of unease.

"We'll wait over there, by that pillar. The Avatar and his friends should be here soon." After all the planning and waiting and worrying, the battle would be over within the hour. And no matter the result, _that_, at least, would be a relief.

So they huddled near the pillar, Mai slouching against it, her hands in her sleeves, eyes alert for any movement, ears straining for any sound. All she could hear was the quiet breathing of Zuko and Taro and the thumping of her own heart. The silence seemed alive and prescient, coiling itself about them like a viper. Mai felt jumpy and she could see well enough that the men did too.

"Do you feel different now?" She referred to their internal fires. Soon they would be feeble and useless. She was not a bender and could never understand completely what being one was like, but Mai imagined not being able to throw her blades, her fingers broken perhaps or a wrist. She would feel incomplete, some essential part of her gone for a time.

Taro turned to the prince. Zuko nodded and the two of them felt for the source of flame that lived in all firebenders. Each produced a spark in his hand that then became a tiny flame, but they flickered and wavered, grieving for the vanishing sun.

"Not long now." Zuko met Mai's eyes. With one glance, he did his best to show her his love and admiration and his respect for her. He tried to convey his desperate need for her to survive this upcoming trial. If she did not, his life would no longer have meaning.

With a slight inclination of her head and a quirk of her lips, Mai relayed her understanding.

"Do you hear that?" She whirled about, taking in all parts of the throne room.

"I hear." Zuko unsheathed his sword, separated it and stood, one half in each hand, ready to fight, to the death if need be.

"What kind of welcome is that?" Toph, the blind girl, stepped closer, away from an opening in the floor. Sokka and Katara followed. "You asked for our help, remember?" Hands on hips, the young girl grinned at them before closing the hole. Zuko couldn't tell that the floor had ever been disturbed.

Aang appeared next, stepping through the curtains that Zuko had walked by all his life, always curious and a little bit afraid. The Avatar held his glider upright and stared at them all with determined grey orbs.

"Well, well, the gang's all here." Six pairs of eyes turned to Mai then. She shrugged. "What? We need to call ourselves something, don't we?"

~~~~0000~~~~

Taro introduced himself to everyone in a shuffling sort of awkward way. "I'm Taro, Mai's, um, well, I guess that on paper I'm her…"

"Just spit it out." Toph had no patience for waffling. She was a straightforward girl and always appreciated that quality in others. "You're her husband. But Mai loves Zuko and Zuko loves Mai. Any idiot can see that."

"You and Mai should get along well; no delicacy, either of you." Taro's tone was dry as his parched throat. He took a swig from his water skin. Both girls were perceptive too, though he neglected to mention that.

With appraising blue eyes, Katara drank everyone in. Always, one finger was near her water skin, ready to pop open the lid and draw her element out. "We should get going now. If Aang's going to defeat the Fire Lord, he has to get down into this bunker during the eclipse. So…" She tapped one foot on the floor.

"What my sister means is, Zuko, it's time to show us to the secret underground lair of the Fire Nation royals." Sokka rubbed his hands in enthusiastic anticipation. "This is going to be so cool. I love secret lairs."

Mai pressed her lips tightly together until they made a thin line. There was so much she could say, so many sarcastic remarks. But now was not the time. So she allowed herself a liberal eye roll before putting a hand on Zuko's arm. She whispered softly. "Time to go."

Zuko led the way, taking a look over his shoulder ever few seconds as if to make certain that Mai was still there. Throughout the entire palace there were only two entrances to the underground tunnels. More would mean a greater chance of discovery. In an obscure library, behind a desk, a _door_, looking every bit like the wall it had been cut into, led below.

Less cautious now, since the fight for his nation's future was imminent, Zuko flung back the elegantly carved slab of wood and headed down the stone steps. Wall sconces lit the way and heat from the volcano's core drifted up to greet the group. Sokka complained loudly, and wiped at his forehead.

"Well, when you're raised in the South Pole, this heat makes you feel like someone stuffed you inside a big pot full of water and lit a fire underneath." He began to think of anything that might be cooked in a pot; stews and soups, all with liberal amounts of meat. Then his mouth began to water and his stomach rumbled, both reacting to the images in his mind. "What?" he asked in response to his sister's nudge. "It's been ages since breakfast."

Katara was tempted to soak her brother, wake him up to reality, but water and steps didn't mix well. Besides, he always came through when it counted, despite his seeming silliness. Beneath the goofy façade were a courageous and fierce heart and a fine mind.

"Ozai's bunker is this way." Zuko darted left at the bottom of the staircase. He raised his hand then and put a finger to his lips. Both footsteps and laughter echoed down the hallway towards them. Laughter seemed inappropriate somehow and the prince frowned. If the men, it sounded like all men, came towards the group, they would have to incapacitate them. But the sounds grew fainter instead and Zuko released the breath he had been holding."Okay, let's go."

He wondered if and when Azula might make an appearance. His sister could cause problems, but she was a firebender and would be just as reliant on other methods of fighting as he and Taro and Ozai. It was her skill at manipulation that worried him more, her ability to wriggle her way into minds, use worries and insecurities against people. She'd never had a decent relationship with anyone in her entire life, but she could make people squirm and dance, a brilliant maestro in full command of her instruments.

"How far is it? Has the eclipse started yet?" Aang was nervous. He tugged at the orange and yellow cloth that was draped about his upper body, his declaration of Air Nomad status, something he wore with pride, especially here, beneath the Fire Nation palace. This encounter with Ozai, he'd been working up to it for a long time now. Thoughts of it had invaded his dreams, bad thoughts, bolstered by an army of reservations and a lack of confidence that exploded like fire bombs in his head. He wasn't ready, was he? Would he ever be ready, though? Could there be a better time to defeat the madman who ran the Fire Nation and wanted to run the world? No, today was the day and the moment approached with alarming swiftness and the young Avatar could not let everybody down. Besides he had help, lots of it. He took a moment to gaze at Katara. She was beautiful and strong and good and he loved her. With her presence he would do better. She was part of the world that needed saving, after all. What bigger incentive could he need? The crystal catacombs of Ba Sing Se and what happened there was something he accepted now, something terrible that he was reminded of whenever he saw the mark on his back or the mark on his foot, the entry and exit points of Azula's lightning. Aang shuddered as he recalled the princess and the cunning with which she fought, the delight she took in causing pain. His scars ached and for a moment he was back amongst those delicate green crystals, their sparkling beauty an unlikely backdrop for the violence of the battle. That devastation would not be repeated. He would win this time, he and his friends.

"Any minute now." Zuko almost growled his response. In place of the roaring flames that usually resided inside, only an ember glowed dull and faint. And that ember was about to die out completely. It was an awful feeling, like some part of him had been sawed off, leaving nothing but a bloody, useless stump. "It's around the next corner. There will be guards, a minimum of two outside the Fire Lord's bunker and more inside. Their fighting skills are no match for ours."

Toph cracked her knuckles and smirked. "Let me take care of those guys." She began to tap her bare, dirty feet then, impatient for action. She was an earthbending prodigy, gifted with more raw talent than it seemed right or possible for one human being to have. And she was cocky too, sure of herself and her abilities and always eager to show them off.

"Wait." Katara put a hand on Toph's arm. "Let's go over this once again." She swallowed hard and looked at each of them in turn. "We take down the guards and make our way into the bunker. Ozai will be without his bending, and we should have no trouble defeating and capturing him. Aang and Zuko go outside together, and declare the war over, Ozai imprisoned and Zuko the new Fire Lord."

"Yeah, yeah, exactly; but we've got company to defeat first." Toph pointed down another corridor. "Someone's coming and I'm pretty sure that her name is Azula."

Everyone assumed fighting stances without thinking. Seven heads swiveled to face the princess.

"What a smart little earthbender." Toph thought for a moment that Azula was going to pat her on the head. "But you don't need to worry about me. I don't plan on fighting. I plan on watching and gloating today."

Zuko snorted and shook his blades at the young woman. "Why should we believe you?" But despite her ability to lie, somehow, Zuko knew that for once, his sister was being completely honest. He took a step forward and peered into intelligent whisky coloured eyes. "You mean it, don't you? You're not going to interfere? You'll let us take down Father? You won't resist my ascendance to the throne? You won't stir up some other kind of trouble?"

"Trust me, brother; my decision has nothing to do with you or your cute little friends, or Mai," Azula gave the ebony haired girl a strange look, "or Mai's unfortunate marriage. None of this," she waved her arms about and for a moment seemed almost regretful, a flash of grief making those eyes seem human for once, "matters to me. Everything has changed." She'd given away too much.

"Father's hurt you too. I can see it. You could join us, Azula, fight for the right side." Zuko could hardly believe he was making the offer.

Katara could not believe it either. "What are you doing? I won't fight with her. You can't possibly believe what she's saying? She's, she's Azula. She _killed _Aang." Blue eyes were colder than any arctic sea and even the princess flinched at the ferocity of the waterbender's fury.

The rest of the group muttered similar sentiments while Aang looked thoughtful. It was Mai, ever practical, who reminded them that time was ticking by. "Last time I checked, we didn't have all day."

"That's probably what she wanted, to distract us until the eclipse is over." Sokka was fuming now. He edged toward the princess, sword unsheathed.

"Sokka, you're wasting more time; let's go." Toph moved the earth beneath his feet, making him stumble. It got his attention, though.

"Sokka? That sounds familiar. One of my prisoners, a Kyoshi Warrior mentioned you; well I assume it was you. Are there any more Sokkas running around?"

Sokka had the point of his sword pressed against Azula's throat. She never even flinched."Suki! Did you hurt her? If you hurt her, I'll kill you."

"Relax; she's fine and so are her friends. She's at the Boiling Rock Prison now. When Zuko's Fire Lord, he'll get her out. Oh, and the others are with Iroh, in Capitol City Prison." Azula sauntered off, heading toward her father's bunker. "Aren't you coming?"

Mouths hung open but they followed. What choice did any of them have now?

~~~~OOOO~~~~

Iroh appeared downtrodden and weak, and old man, not capable of much, and _nothing_ without his firebending. But beneath his prison uniform, a ragged brown robe filled with holes and covered with stains, his well-defined and powerfully strong muscles flexed and twitched, eager for some real action.

Like Zuko and Taro, he felt his internal fire diminish as the minutes trundled by. And he fought back a smirk when Warden Poon made his rounds, making jibes and knocking over food bowls, an adult version of some schoolyard bully. Poon would get his. And Iroh would soon be free, lost in the chaos outside and Order member ready to take him away to Piandao's estate.

His thoughts turned to Zuko and Mai and Azula too, along with the Avatar and his friends. Plans were rarely foolproof. People were variable and conditions could never be predicted exactly. Each member of the team needed to be flexible, able to adjust to different situations should they arise. Iroh worried but he was confident too. It was past time for the Fire Nation to change. A better opportunity to dethrone Ozai and begin anew, build a Fire Nation that was peaceful, productive and open-minded rather than warmongering and cruel and repressive, could not be had. All the ingenuity of its people could be put into work that would benefit others, rather than into making bigger and more efficient war machines. Nothing would be easy for Zuko, but the struggles would be worth everything in the end.

Iroh smiled at the image of his nephew as Fire Lord. Since his days as a boy, Zuko wanted the crown, not for power or glory or domination but simply because he loved his nation and wanted to serve it. He'd had an innocence then and purity, a desire to do good. Ozai never nurtured that; he tried to kill it instead.

Bitterness overrode pretty much every other emotion during the early part of his banishment. Zuko grew hard and cold, on the exterior at least. He pushed everyone away, obsessed over finding and then catching the Avatar, savored his isolation and the coldness of his world like he might the sweetest of fruits. There were times that even Iroh thought his nephew lost for good. But his faith in the boy and then the young man was powerful, and in the end, had been rewarded.

"Good luck, nephew," he whispered.

As he felt the last of his inner flame fade, and saw the sky begin to darken through the small slit of a window, Iroh shrugged off his outer robe, summoned all his concentration, grabbed two bars of his cell, grunted and pulled. When they moved he cried out in triumph, hoping the guards would hear.

"Come on you bastards; come and get me!"

The bars moved further and further apart, wide enough for Iroh to step through to freedom. As he charged down the hallway, the guards ran to meet him.

~~~~0000~~~~

**A/N: Well, at my current rate, I should be finished in about a year or never. It felt weird writing this chapter, very weird.**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Thistle and Weeds**_

_**Chapter 21: Day of Reckoning, Part 3**_

Azula move lithely along the corridor. Her arms hung straight down and her hands were open. There was no tension in her body, no fear. It was as though she were finally free. She stopped outside Ozai's bunker and tilted her head. Two guards stood straighter, adjusted their spears and remained silent. Their duty was to Ozai. They were each surprised to see the princess, though, and even more surprised to see the rest of the people she seemed to have dragged along, one of them the prince. They itched to inquire, but knew of Azula's temper and cruelty. Waiting was better.

"You're doing a fine job, standing there all soldierly like." She smiled at the men.

Azula was _not _known for her smiles. The guards shifted from one foot to the other unsure what to do or not do, say or not say. The pair exchanged worried glances as unobtrusively as they could. Something was up. Even they could figure that much out. Still, when Toph encased each of them in the earth that lay beneath the floor, they could not have been more surprised. Spears clattered down. The men grunted. Their brown eyes opened wide and filled with anger.

"Don't go anywhere," Toph cackled as she stepped past them. "So the royal creep is in there?"

Azula nodded, letting the insult to Ozai go, _enjoying_ it even. She slid the metal door back before stepping over the threshold. "Father, I've brought you a surprise."

Ozai sat cross-legged on a dais near the back wall. A carpet bearing a design of flames softened the steel of the structure and a small table with a tea service was nearby. Twelve guards stood sentry before him, helmets on, spears upright and ready as eager new soldiers.

"What do you mean, Azula? Today is not a day for games." Irritated, he tapped his fingers on his knees. His handsome face, once a face that the princess longed to see a pleased expression grace, bore a stern look.

"I know how much you appreciate a good fight, Father. I brought one to you. Let's see how well you do against these opponents." The entire situation was surreal. Azula could not believe she was bringing the enemy to her now defenseless father. It was treasonous and it was unthinkable and yet, it felt oh so right. His children, his _tools_ had turned against him. She laughed then, loud and long and the strident sound echoed in the huge metal chamber.

"Fight? What are you talking about? Guards, seize her!" The Fire Lord saw the strangeness of the situation, his daughter's sense of triumph and began to panic.

With one blast of air, Aang, the Avatar, toppled the twelve men as he might knock down pieces on a game board. His round face, still so very childlike, was fierce and grey eyes burned with righteousness.

The rage that flashed across Ozai's face and the indignation were both sweet to witness. Better yet was the momentary look of misgiving, the hint of worry. Here was a situation he had not anticipated and could not control. He might not come out on the winning end of this fight and he had his children to thank for that. Azula's treachery was the most difficult to swallow. She had always been so loyal, so eager to further the Fire Nation's cause. He could not fathom her actions or her motivations.

But he wiped his face of everything but smug confidence, stood up and walked off the dais to meet his foes.

"Zuko, you've made some friends. I didn't think that was possible."

The prince gritted his teeth and narrowed his good eye. He would not respond to the taunting. He was stronger than that.

"Friends," he said, addressing the gang and Mai and Taro, "why don't we take care of business?"

"My pleasure," Toph laughed. She bent the metal floor beneath Ozai's feet and they watched as he stumbled to his knees.

The Fire Lord ordered his guards to get up and finish off the insurgents. They stood and they lunged at the gang with spears outstretched. With the power of their bending, it was almost _too_ easy for Katara and Toph to dispose of the guards. The earthbender pelted them with chunks of metal and dirt while the waterbender employed her water whip. The guards were tired and frustrated after only a minute.

"Aang," Zuko hissed. "Take care of him. Do it now or I will. The eclipse is almost over."

Zuko felt a strange tingling in the pit of his stomach. It was as though his fires were being stoked and one tiny ember had caught. The feeling was glorious. But he knew that Ozai was experiencing the very same thing. Soon the Fire Lord would have his full power back and that was fearsome to behold.

He searched the room for Azula and found her leaning against the wall, watching the scene with amused interest. She inclined her head, indicating their father and stared back before giving her brother a smirk. Zuko couldn't help but wonder if she would suddenly join the battle and fight with the Fire Lord. Was her behaviour some strange ruse? Was it all just an elaborate trap?

Mai watched everything with detached boredom. This encounter was not nearly as intense as she had imagined it might be. The guards were disabled. But Ozai made a good target. She let one of her blades fly. It neatly severed the crown from his head. The man's eyes smoldered as the headpiece clattered on to the floor. He reached for it. Mai threw another blade, this one shredding his royal robes. She sauntered passed the irate but speechless Fire Lord, and retrieved her blades and the crown. "This belongs to Zuko." She held it out for Ozai to see. It felt good to utter those words.

Mai strode back, passing by the Avatar. "Zuko said to finish him," she whispered. "Don't just stand there."

Finish him; everyone kept using that phrase. What did it mean exactly? Did they expect him to kill Ozai? He wouldn't. He couldn't. He was a monk, raised a pacifist, not a killer. Aang was fine with immobilizing him. _That_ he could do. With everyone looking on, with the eclipse coming to an end, the Avatar took care of business.

~~~~0000~~~~

Iroh punched and kicked his way through the onslaught of guards. He laughed as he sent men flying into the bars of jail cells, down on to the damp stone floor, all of them bruised and battered and in a state of disbelief.

"Is that the traitor?"

"He's a frail, old man; what happened?"

"He's a one man army!"

"He'll pay for this."

"Ozai will have our heads."

"Get him!"

The words followed Iroh, growing fainter and fainter, fading away until they were nothing but memories. Once outside, where freedom seemed a reality rather than a hazy dream, Iroh encountered more guards. They brandished their spears and shouted curses as Iroh sprinted through their ranks, breaking the spears as easily as he might a pair of chopsticks. He truly was an incredible force and as he continued across the drawbridge, the guards stared open mouthed.

Iroh spied the Order member hiding amongst the craggy rocks. He was dressed in ordinary Fire Nation clothes but a white lotus was stitched onto each sleeve of his tunic.

"Hurry," the man urged, waving Iroh ahead. "There's a boat waiting, in the small harbour, down that way."

They exchanged bows before clamoring down the rocky path, not the one that led back into the caldera, but the one that led away from Capitol City and towards a few small fishing villages. Iroh swung his head around and peered at the rooftops of the capitol. The sounds of explosions and shouts, the cries of the wounded, yells of the triumphant, they all reached his ears. But he knew that below ground, in the bunkers, his nephew and others fought a more important fight.

"You can't help him, Iroh, not now. If he's anything like you, Zuko will do fine."

"Yes, he's in a good position with all that help. It's Ozai who has little chance of coming out of this still Fire Lord."

The Order member, his name was Ru, patted Iroh on the shoulder. "I can't wait for the change. Think of how much better our world will be." The man, middle-aged, tall and lean, smiled at the idea of a world without the bane of such a far reaching war. Peace was long overdue.

"It's a good thought." Iroh stroked his long, full beard and nodded.

He imagined Zuko wearing the Fire Lord's robes, the crown upon his head, leading his nation forward, beyond the pain of war. He imagined Mai by his side, free of her unfortunate marriage, a partner, someone to confide in, discuss issues with, someone to help. Zuko needed that, despite his sometimes stubborn independence.

The two men walked side by side, alternating their glances between the steep path beneath their feet and the harbour far below. Once at the shore, they scampered along a rickety wooden dock and climbed into a small boat captained by a very young man, probably about Zuko's age. He gave Ru a brilliant smile and nodded at Iroh.

"Fast as you can, young man; we need to get my friend out of here." Ru patted the man's shoulder and returned his smile.

"No problem, Sir, no problem at all." He was an expert sailor and the day was a breezy one.

Iroh was accustomed to steam powered battleships. But the ordinary people of the Fire Nation, the fishermen and those who sailed for pleasure or moved people from island to island, they used sailboats. Ichise, for that was his name, hoisted the mainsail and the jib and grabbed hold of the tiller. Before long, they were in open water, heading away from the main harbour and the fighting and toward the island on which Piandao resided.

Iroh, though he never doubted his escape, was visibly relieved, almost giddy. He told tales and jokes and fidgeted in an attempt to use up the excess energy he had. The escape had not left him tired, but invigorated. All those weeks in a prison cell with little room to move about suffocated a man. Like an animal caught in a trap, a prisoner often resigned himself and waited for the inevitable. Some found a reason to keep going; the thought of a wife or children, a lover or parents, revenge. Others, with little else to do, nurtured often neglected spiritual sides. Still, no matter how far away a prisoner's mind might take him, how much he focused on a positive, the fact remained that he was a prisoner.

He could pace the perimeter of his cell and no further. He could eat only what was given to him, wear only prison rags. He washed when water was provided, heard only the news that guards gossiped about. He endured taunts and physical abuse. Iroh was luckier than some. He'd had a few visitors to pass the time and give him much to think about.

He had made the most of his time in prison, done what he could to improve himself. But bending those bars and stepping out of that cage was one of the best feelings he could remember.

"It's good to see you so happy, Iroh, and free." Ru's expression grew somber and his grey eyes were deep pools of thought. "When we first heard of your imprisonment, the Order was devastated. You're our Grand Lotus, our leader and without you, our actions became aimless. That's when we hatched our plan to break you out. Well," Ru chuckled, "_you_ did the breaking out."

"Boredom and the need for secrecy brought out my inventiveness. I found fooling Warden Poon both amusing and satisfying. I do hope that Ming is all right. She's a good woman, kind-hearted and compassionate. I hope to see _her_ warden one day. Ha, Poon would keel over. And it would serve him right." Keeping order was one thing. Stripping prisoners of basic dignity was quite another and typical of the Fire Nation's current attitude.

"Your nephew has a lot of work ahead of him." Ru shook his head. "I don't envy the boy. That's a lot of responsibility for someone his age."

"Yes; and much as I would love to help, I think it best if I and the Order keep out of things. Now, if circumstances are dire, that's different. I would never see Zuko swing."

Ichise, absorbed in his sailing and the joy he took from being on the sea, salt spray dampening his clothes, the ocean smell strong in his nostrils, heard only bits of the conversation. But the idea of a man his age ruling the nation excited him. Sometimes it took the very young to make changes that others could not or would not.

"What do you think, Ichise?" Iroh turned a kind gaze on the sailor.

"I'm rooting for Zuko."

~~~~0000~~~~

Taro felt completely useless and began to wonder why he had come along. With his bending gone and Katara, Toph and Aang there to pick up the slack, there was no task left for him to attend to. So he observed from his position near Mai, part of him dying to involve himself somehow. What was he supposed to do, relax and cheer like crazed spectators at a sporting event?

Before his eyes, no matter the outcome, this group of young people was busy making history. He wanted to make it too, help, and be a part of positive change. But when his bending came back, and it was on its way, Ozai's returned too. Taro had heard tales of the Fire Lord's ability.

He had no doubt that Ozai could annihilate him with the flick of a wrist, or with a quick blast of fire from one of his feet. Rumor was he could create lightning too. Part of Taro longed to see that and hoped for an actual bending battle with Ozai. It was a stupid wish. People could get injured or die. He hated that the idea had even occurred to him.

Taro was a decent bender but his natural talent, that indefinable gift that some benders were blessed with in huge amounts, was minimal. Training and more training got him to the level he was at now. While competent, he would never have the grace or style or inventiveness of the top tier benders.

He flexed his muscles and cracked his knuckles and when Mai returned from her little walk past Ozai, he prodded her. "When is the Avatar going to do something? I can feel my fire coming back. He's almost out of time."

She shrugged. "Looks like he's having an internal debate; maybe we should take over, the other benders, I mean."

Zuko heard the exchange and nodded. He found Katara's eyes and indicated Toph and then Ozai. The waterbender frowned at the prince. She couldn't trust him completely, not yet, perhaps not ever. But Aang was waffling and there was no way she would let Ozai come away from this encounter a free man.

The sound of air, a massive gust, drew all their gazes back toward the Avatar. He had sent Ozai reeling backward to slam against the metal wall. The Fire Lord whooped, all the air forced out of his lungs. Gold eyes, eyes that would be beautiful in anyone else's face, glowered with hate and rage.

"Who do you think you are, boy? We wiped out your kind, every last one of those pathetic, weak monks. _You _should have been dead too."

Images of Gyatso, the only father Aang had ever known, flitted through his mind, sepia coloured memories of warmth and joy and love. Ozai's family was responsible for the end of that warmth. Sozin snuffed out an entire race and Ozai, following the family tradition, was quite ready to eliminate those wonderful, hardworking, strong folk in the Earth Kingdom. What made a man such as the one who stared at him now? What profit, what power or glory could possibly justify the horrors they perpetrated? How did they live with themselves?

"But I'm _not_!" Aang's cheeks flushed with anger and his right hand clutched his glider so tightly his knuckles were devoid of blood. "I'm alive and I'm here and you're finished." The force and conviction with which he spoke surprised even Aang.

Ozai blinked a few times, quick movements of his eyelids. He was not expecting such vehemence. He could intimidate just about everyone. A twelve year old boy should not pose a problem.

With a flurry of movements that Ozai could hardly keep track of, the Avatar attacked. He fought with a fury that none of his friends had witnessed before and Katara worried that he might enter the Avatar state unwittingly. He didn't, though, but with a combination of airbending and earthbending, battered the Fire Lord, pummeling the man with blow after blow, until he collapsed unmoving on the floor.

"We need to bind his hands and feet," Zuko urged. "The eclipse is over. He can bend now." To prove his point, the prince made a perfect flame in the palm of his hand. He glanced about the bunker for Azula, but she had disappeared.

_Where is she? What is she up to now?_

"I can make manacles," Toph offered, "with my metalbending."

"What are you waiting for?" Zuko shouted. He was starting to panic now. How could they have frittered away some of those precious seconds? Why did the Avatar have to hesitate?

The brash earthbender used metal from the floor and shaped it into sturdy links. It was intricate work and took much concentration

Ozai stirred on the floor, not enough to raise any suspicions. Taro saw, though, and wanting to serve some purpose besides just standing around, he edged closer to the Fire Lord. He called to his inner fire, breathing slow and deep, before creating a strong flame in his hand. The fire licked harmlessly at its maker's fingers. Taro took a few more steps. He was close enough now to touch Ozai with the toe of his boot. Thrusting his arm forward, he threw the ball of fire towards Ozai's face. It was a warning; Taro hoped enough of one to stop the Fire Lord from attempting anything underhanded. Somehow, Ozai caught the flame in his own hand, and with a movement so quick, so smooth, despite his awkward position on the floor, he tossed it back. His surprise was his undoing. Taro froze and watched the fire hurtle toward him. He was on fire seconds later. The pain was excruciating. Taro screamed.

~~~~0000~~~~

Mai rushed to her husband's side. Zuko, reminded of his own shrieks at the Agni Kai more than three years earlier, accompanied Mai. He extinguished the fire and beckoned Katara over before holding a flaming fist close to Ozai's face, enjoying the look of worry in his father's eyes.

"You can heal, can't you?" he asked the blue eyed girl.

The waterbender nodded. She uncapped her water skin and went to work. Mai stood by, helpless, holding Taro's hand. Toph, hurrying now, finished the chains and twisted them about Ozai's ankles and wrists. There was no give. He couldn't move his hands or his feet at all. The links bit into his flesh. He snarled at the earthbender like a wild beast. The Fire Lord was not to be chained or bound or restricted in any way. How dare they?

"Watch his mouth." Zuko warned everyone to stay back. "How's Taro?" He knelt by the stricken man, close to Mai and watched as Katara, water encasing her hand like some strange glowing mitten, worked on Taro's wounds.

"The burns are bad, but he'll live. There will be mild scarring," she shrugged, "I can't do anything about that."

Unbidden, a strange laugh burst from Zuko. It came from somewhere deep and dark and full of bitterness. "Scarring," he declared, "This, _this_," he reached for the left side of his face and touched, "is scarring."

"Zuko!" Mai understood where her lover's pain came from, but now was not the time to bring it up.

He snapped back from that black pit of memory and had the good sense to feel shame. It showed. His face and neck both reddened with embarrassment. "I, I'm sorry," he stammered.

Mai didn't reply. She smoothed the hair back from Taro's face before standing up, moving to Zuko and taking his hand in hers. One squeeze and Zuko knew that she understood.

"What do we do with the loser lord?" Sokka smirked at Ozai, his scrawny arms crossed over his equally scrawny chest.

The defeated monarch, crown gone and clothing awry, bellowed flames at the young warrior. "Watch what you say, boy! I'm the Fire Lord. Everyone fears me. You should fear me too."

"Doesn't he get how ridiculous he looks and sounds?" Toph, adding an extra bit of humiliation, flicked a rounded lump of dirt at Ozai's head. "You're done," she stated, addressing the object of her derision. "You are _so_ over."

~~~~0000~~~~

The guards, realizing the change in power, had gotten up and scattered. Rumblings sounded from out in the corridor, people shouting and running this way and that. Zuko had to take charge now; this was not the time to hesitate or second guess his actions. They needed to get Ozai out of the bunker and outside, somewhere people could see him chained and defeated, somewhere Aang and he could announce that the war was over.

"We have to get him out of here," Zuko said to no one in particular. "And we need to get Taro into a bed." Tapping a toe on the floor, he thought. Hearing more noise outside the bunker, Zuko poked his head out and crooked a finger at a trio of servants making their way toward the stairs and the palace proper. "You three, get in here." They obeyed without thought, each giving the prince a bow. Their eyes opened wide when they spotted Ozai. "I want this man put in my room and the palace physician called. Do you understand?" Zuko pointed to Taro. They nodded in unison, like one entity, and moved to the stricken form.

"Gently," Katara chided. She'd forgotten that Taro was Fire Nation. He was an injured man, one she had helped and until he was completely better, she would continue to check up on him.

"He'll be all right, Mai." Zuko pleaded with his eyes.

_Don't leave me now. I need you here, by my side, as I begin my reign._

"I know." She watched as the servants picked up her husband and carried him out into the hallway. A few weeks ago she would have been indifferent to his injury. But now, now that Taro and she had formed some strange bond, Mai worried and felt guilt. Pushing that aside, knowing that he was in good hands, she turned to Zuko. "You need to act now, Zuko. The people need to know what's happened and what _will_ happen."

Ozai couldn't walk with the shackles as tight as they were. Toph needed to loosen them just enough to give the man some mobility. All of them would accompany him outside to face the people of his nation.

"Toph, could you make it so he can walk?" The earthbender knew what the prince had in mind and eased the tension on the manacles just a bit. "Father!" He hated calling the man by that appellation. Sometimes it came out unwittingly; sixteen years were not easily erased. "Ozai, get up."

"Make me," the man sneered.

Zuko, careful to stay behind Ozai, yanked hi m up by the collar of his tattered robe. "Start walking."

"Oh and where might you be taking me, _son_? Are you going to parade me around so you can feel like a man?"

Zuko wanted to hit his father, beat him and beat him until he finally shut up. He wanted to hurt him, make the bastard feel a portion of what he had experienced during his long years of exile and before that too as an unappreciated, unloved little boy. But beating him would only cause physical pain. That was simple to deal with and once wounds healed, the pain vanished for good. Zuko's wounds were of a different nature, wounds of the soul and the psyche. Those took far longer to disappear and some never did. They might fade but still festered and bled when rubbed.

"I am a man, a good man." It was Iroh's voice Zuko heard in his head now. "And today I did the right thing. Uncle will be proud."

Ozai scoffed and, at his son's prodding, shuffled along the scuffed floor. "We'll see, Zuko, we'll see."

He was about to utter something else when a metal muzzle contained his flow of words.

"I'm getting tired of listening to him," Toph smirked. "Thought you might be too." She wound her arm, as if preparing to throw something, and punched Zuko's shoulder, hard.

He gave her a grateful smile.

"It's about time." Sokka grinned. "I never wanna hear that creep talk again."

~~~~0000~~~~

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I see maybe 2 more..I'm guessing here.**

** Alabaster**


End file.
